I'm not EVE!
by Kiyohara Shi
Summary: adopted by Q Yusahito Yukia
1. Kapitel I

**What if Redux : ****"****I'm not EVE!****"**

Summary: That what Teito said, but Ayanami, and some certain people and bishops knew better. Ayatei

Author: K.S.

Rating: PG / T

Genre: Humor / Romance

Characters: Teito/Tiashe, Mikage, Ayanami and the Black Hawks, Miroku, Fea Kreuz/Vertrag, OCs (ex: Shinryuu, unknown enemies), the Bishops, Jio.

Warnings: UNBETA-ed, Grammatical Errors, Confusing structure, Out of Character-ness, some Original Characters, **A****P**, Author's Utterly Biased Imagination (**AUBI**), Yaoi in shounen-ai form, genderswitch in the future (or it's already done? *smirks*).

AN: ...something that you'll never guess WILL happen later... anyway, if you can be the BETA for this one, please let me know.

**PS: "What if" is under reconstruction, so it won't be updated for sometimes. So sorry for the delay and all. (**but I give you this story, ne? at least you have something to read XD**)**

**Kapitel I: **

**Prologue: The First Encounter, What a Mess**

The Emperor of Barsburg, Shinryuu Gabrielis (AN: I need a surname, I used my OC from What if, Gabrielis...the idea came form Sebastian Michaelis name), was pacing inside his private work chamber. Behind him, the infamous soon-to-be-ex General of Staff, Miroku, watch him softly.

"You're Majesty, should I be the one who go there and take your Brother in Law family?" asked Miroku firmly.

Shinryuu sighed in defeat before he slumped back on his chair. He shook his head weakly. "Yeah, is Brother Feu in seventh district yet?"

"I...don't know, I don't receive the news yet, Sir," said Miraku in doubt tone. "But Avarenti, he was your brother-in-law personal guard for the record, said that both of them departed since one and half days ago. If I'm right, then they should have been in there already."

"And where is the Vice Chief of Staff of yours, Major General Ayanami?" asked the Emperor.

"Fetch His Majesty of Raggs Kingdom. I...please wait a minute, you're Majesty, the Black Hawks troops are reporting…" Miroku took out the cell-like communication device out from his chest pocket.

Shinryuu waved his hand in 'go on' manner. He heard Miroku murmured something, before he saw his eyes widened. "Something happened?"

Ignoring the Emperor question, Miroku started barked his command to the man in charge there. "Deploy the special troop; I'll fly to the seventh District my self to fetch both of them. Buy me sometime, at least thirty minutes. And Major General? …eliminate them, leave no witness, and make sure to clean the mess, so HE won't get suspicious on us…." Miroku closed the cell then growled in anger.

"Miroku, Situation?"

"Pardon me, you're Majesty…I…in the name of Black Hawks and ever single Divisions under My command, that…Her Higness Queen **Leticia** and His Majesty of Raggs Kindom…has passed away in order to buy Lord Fea Kreuz and The Heir of the Kingdom to escape…," said Miroku, kneeled deeply in regret.

Shinryuu took a deep breath, with a shaky and anger voice, he gave him orders, "I…want you to retrieve them, unscathed, send one of your intelligence to infiltrate the Cathedral, I WANT to know ALL about that BASTARD, I don't care whether it's important, small, big, useless or not. I WANT to know ALL his strength and weakness, His allies and enemies, his political arrangements and other little details. Set the best team to prepare an…all-out-secret-war strategic. And ELIMINATE, destroys every, single, evidence that can raise his suspicions on us…."

"Yes, you're Majesty!" Miroku bowed deeply and then saluted the man before he went to the door to do his mission.

"I'll destroy that man…how dare he….I'll avenge you…brother…sister…," the Emperor of Barsburg Empire growled his hate softly, yet loudly at the same time.

Miroku could hear his Emperor hates-filled angry last words at certain someone to him. Right before the old, yet still counted in his prime, General closed the door, he said softly to the Emperor, "We'll tear him into pieces, slowly, painfully, Shinryuu-sama…at least I know I'll." With that, the General left the Emperor to do his job, to retrieve the last members of Raggs Kingdom royal family; Feu Kreuz and Tiashe of Raggs (Tiashe Kreuz).

* * *

**With head held high, you destroyed many men dreamed, a peace in Life**

**With head held high, you destroyed many men desired, a complete Family**

**With head held high, you destroyed many men needed, some trusty Friends **

**With head held high, you hunted by many men, for your Sins**

**With head held high, you'll die in their hands, for you destroy your own Fate**

* * *

Ayanami grimaced before back to his usual cold self, the vice of staff Major General Ayanami wasn't happy at all. First he was pulled into a secret-war against unknown enemies that probably under the Pope command to defend his Emperor's brother-in-law Kingdom, Raggs. Second, he just found out that there's huge possibility that 'certain soul' that he searching for was in the said conflict region. Third, once he found out who the hell is this person, the one who held his 'beloved' soul, he couldn't find the said person. Fourth, the Eyes of Mikhail, one of Royal Family of Raggs Kingdom inheritance, was gone missing.

The problem was, General Miroku had him to AT LEAST retrieve the said from the Palace. And failing wasn't an option. And he JUST found out that the stone, or the Eyes of Mikhail to be exact, has gone missing. Just like what he was afraid of.

He was in deep shit. Miroku'll have his head for sure…okay, maybe not his head, but he was sure that his commander officer will gave him the most dreadful punishment that he ever known, ever. The Paperwork, and a lots, lots, of them too. _"Oh…the horror!"_ thought Ayanami, groaned in disgust at the possibility.

His eyes narrowed dangerously in frustration. "Hyuuga," he growled slightly at the man who was contacting the General just now. "Give me the damn device before I burned you alive."

The dark haired man blinked owlishly before threw it to Ayanami quickly. His lips pulled into nervous grins before went back to help his Begleiter on the front line.

Ayanami sighed, he reported to the man on the other line. Once he cleared the situation and gave the man the newest update about the last two Royal family members, his posture changed. He nodded solemnly before answered the man with loud, clear, and strict tone of 'Yes, Sir'. Ayanami threw his communication device to Katsuragi.

"Order, sir?" asked the Colonel.

Ayanami closed his bright violet eyes slightly while he sighed to ease his mind once again. He opened them; his indifferent mask took place once again. "Deploy the special troop, ELIMINATE every single enemies on sight, neutral the entire place. Leave no evidence that we were in this, then double check this place. Once again…LEAVE no WITNESSES and EVIDANCE….IMMADATELY," he said firmly, softly, yet dangerously and loudly for them to hear.

Every single soldier that heard the man shivered in fear and anticipation at the same time. All of them adore this man very much. He's their perfect leader. He's the one and only one that the Black Hawks Soldiers going to follow for the rest of their lives. All of those soldiers present were standing up and saluted at the man and gave him loud 'SIR, YES SIR!' those who weren't in the place but still in the Fort were running outside to do the Missions immediately while spread the new missions to the other soldiers on the battle field.

Once his underlings gone to the battle field, Ayanami was standing up, his hand linked together behind his back. His two black jaguars watched him warily before go back to their duty, watching for the Fort. "Katsuragi-san."

"Yes, sir," was the man simple reply. Both of them disappeared to the battle field to start the massacre.

Both of the infamous psychopaths were smiling evilly at the same time. Oh how they love their orders….

* * *

Miroku was pacing uncomfortably in his office in his Special Forces: Red Raven Fort. He was thinking the worst scenario in his head, wishing that it won't happen. He value his live so much, the Emperor's wrath wasn't something pleasant. Let's just say that he knew it based on his personal experience. And no, the authoress refuses to tell you about it.

Anyway, back to Miroku, once his Begleiter told him that they're closer, Miroku told the younger man to halt. "I'll go there by myself, you stay here and watch for the enemies. And don't forget to turn on the camouflage system. We don't want to raise his suspicion, understood?"

The man nodded, he saluted stiffly before left his 'Master'.

Miroku sighed. He scratched his neck to ease the adrenalin that rushed in his blood. He need to be calm; all of this secretive operation really made his old-muscles tensed. "Okay…damn, I hope they're save…," he whispered softly to himself. He took out his communication device while walked hurriedly toward his personal plane. "Jio, yes it's Miroku. Are they-? What? Not there yet? The radar? …shit-sorry-I'll fetch them. Yes, I have to bring the Heir away- I…see…actually, that Idea is not bad at all. Okay, you go forge the letter…I'll find Lord Kreuz and Tiashe right away…."

Once he cut their conversation. He's already far away from the main Plane.

* * *

**(AN: All of the rest chapter will be seen as Third person Point of View from Fea Kreuz and everybody else PoV except Miroku and the Royal Family)**

Fea Kreuz gasped for air when he fell to the snowy ground. He coughed harshly.

"Uncle!" shouted Tiashe, the innocent eyes shone with worry.

Fea smiled slightly, he petted his little one's head lovingly. "I'm okay…," the man coughed again, "We don't have much time…I have to…bring you back to…the seventh district…."

"But! I-I can fight too!" the little heir whined, wanted to help more, "I can protect you!"

The dirty blonde man shook his head. "No, we can have them get you, your safety is our top priority…you're the heir of this Kingdom, Tiashe…"

"But-"

"No more but-," Fea's eyes widened when he saw more soldiers ran toward them. "Not good…," he murmured softly. "Tiashe, listen to me, I want you to run, run straight to the Church, don't you dare to stop if you're not in the seventh district already. Do you hear me?"

"But! Uncle—"

"No Tiashe! Listen to me!" he barked at the little child, once he saw Tiashe's eyes glazed with unshed tears, his face softened, "I'm sorry for shouting at you, Tiashe…but please…you have to go there by yourself…."

"Why I can't be here with you?" Tiashe asked the soon-to-be ex-Arch Bishop Assistant in shaky tone.

"We don't have much time, they're after you. I rather dead than give you to them. Now, Tiashe, here your Uncle pleads, okay?"

Tiashe nodded weakly.

"I want you to forget your rightful name until everything settled down, that means until your other uncle finish him up. I'll bestow you with new identity…Teito Klein…"

The now christened heir of Raggs stared at his uncle with wide eyes. "But that's…"

"Teito…you have to response to that name and only that name, unless they're your family. Try not to use Mikhail at all. Now…go to-" the elder man eyes widened, he cursed softly so he won't corrupt the innocent angel in front of him, "Run Tei-"

Before the now named Teito ran just exactly like what the Bishop wanted, a surge of power came forth and in the next second, black laser-beam launched toward them. Fea grabbed the brown haired young child and shield him from the attack.

Jade eyes widened in fear when Teito saw bloods trickled down to that angelic face and the white robe that Teito wore. "Un…uncle…?" Teito whispered slightly, he was too afraid to say more than that.

Fea smiled at his dearest family, "Remember…what I said…Teito…." He kissed Teito's forehead before activated his own zhyphon and launched his counterattack. "Run…and run fast…" Fea stand up slowly, his whole body was shaking uncontrollably, the after effect from the beam. Teito could saw Fea's robe turned into ashes and he got third degree burnt on his back. "NOW!"

Teito ran as fast as those two small feet could take the heir away. Teito wasn't too far from the battle field, he heard loud explosion on his back. Teito's eyes widened, he stumbled and fell on top of the snowy ground beneath him. He turned his head sharply, "Un…uncle?" he said, hitched slightly by the possibilities that his favorite uncle has died.

* * *

Ayanami eyes widened when he felt the surge of familiar power filled his veins. "Vertrag?" he said softly, only Hyuuga and Katsuragi heard him.

"Aya-tan?" asked the man, felt the distress in Ayanami face, "Something wrong?"

"Vertrag has fallen…" he said softly yet painfully at the same time, "And he died to protect the Heir of Raggs Kingdom, Tiashe-sama…."

Katsuragi gritted his teeth in anger, "I'll contact Miroku-sama. Let's just pray that The Majesty of Raggs Kingdom still alive…"

Ayanami narrowed his eyes before eliminated another enemies. "Use the Wars, I want this finished. I can't lost him…he held-"

"We know, I'll see what we can do, surely Kuroyuri-kun already use them. I'll have Konatsu-kun, no need to worry, just give us ten minutes on top," answered Hyuuga before he ran madly toward the said blonde haired boyfriend-I meant Begleiter of his.

Katsuragi nodded at Ayanami before gone to the Black Hawk Fort to contact their higher up.

Ayanami gritted his teeth again, he murmured softly, "You better be alive…Eve…I really can't loose you again."

* * *

Jio eyes opened slightly when he heard certain Bishops halted during their evening prayer. "Bishop Frau, Bishop Castor, Bishop Labrador, Bishop Lance, something wrong?" asked Jio softly so only them could heard it. "We have to maintain the Barrier, since the Eye of Mikhail is in rest until Bishop Fea and Tiashe-sama arrived here."

Frau grimaced at that, "We're very sorry, Jio-sama but…there's something wrong, Jio-sama…."

Labrador frowned slightly before his eyes widened in fear when he heard what the flowers told him. "Oh no…"

"Lab?" asked Castor.

Lance narrowed his eyes at them, "Bishop Fea Kreuz soul…has been…"

"Disappeared," Labrador ended for Lance.

Frau gritted his teeth in anger, "Vertrag has fallen…."

* * *

Teito's eyes widened when he saw several enemy soldiers ran toward him while casting a lot of powerful bind-type or disabling-type zhyphon at him. Once those spells close enough to harm him, the Eyes of Mikhail was activating involuntary and cast a light barrier around the child. "Mi…Mikahil?" he whimpered slightly when Mikhail pats his back lovingly, as if trying to ease his nerves.

"The Kid…we have to kill this kid," said one of Teito's chasers in harsh voice. "Damn kid, I never knew that he could use the damn stone." He got closer to Teito, his hand stretched as if tried to break the invisible shield that surround the small child.

Forest-Jade green eyes glossed with unshed tears. "N…no! Get away from me!" Teito shrieked, activating the power of Mikhail once again, send the attacker away for several feet.

"That brat!" shouted the leader of these attackers spitefully, "Beat him, break his feet, I don't care! Just don't kill our meal tickets!"

The others grinned menacingly. Teito crept further from those filthy humans, his body was shaking uncontrollably and the coldness of the snow didn't help either. When they're getting closer, Teito closed his eyes, readied himself for the impact. However, the pain that he expected was never come, instead, he heard a loud clanking sound right in front of him.

"Tiashe-sama, please open your eyes, you're save…," said someone in front of him firmly.

Teito opened his eyes, clear green eyes stared at the person in front of him. Realization washed over him, "Uncle Miroku!" he beamed.

Miroku smiled at him slightly, "Yes, Tiashe-sama, it's me. By the way, please close your eyes…I'll finish them up and take our revenge for Lord Fea Kreuz in the process, okay?"

Teito nodded, he closed his eyes, in a second, he heard their enemies screamed in pain and he could hear the splating sounds. He had a good imagination about human flesh being butchered by his favorite uncle's sword. For the record, even thought he's a Heir of Raggs Kingdom, the next Holiness, and not to mention that he's barely five, he had twisted sense of…fetish; he had been fascinated by the art of assassinations, blame those assassins that sent to assassinate him. He took the liberty to see their handiwork by accident, and he'd been obsessed with blood and…let's just say something that he supposed not to look/like/fascinated at.

In another words, Tiashe, the next ruler of Raggs Kingdom, the most innocent kid that whole world ever saw, was not so innocent at all. He was a sadist by heart.

Anyway, back to Miroku's killing spree, once he finished satisfying his bloodlust, he faced the young one again. "Tiashe-sama, are you alright?" he asked the little one in front of him.

Teito nodded solemnly. "'m okay…." Teito lunched to the man's arm, hugged him tightly, "Uncle…I mean, Father is dead, isn't he? Otousama and Okaasama too, right?"

Miroku face softened, he knew that his Tiashe was upset. "Yes, I'm so sorry for the delay…I couldn't pinpoint both of you…my deepest apologize, your Highness," he murmured softly at the kid.

"'s alright…I saw it coming," Teito said softly at him.

Miroku smiled. "We'll fetch their bodies and burry them properly, your Highness. But first, we have to take you into the save sanctuary of Barsburg Church, okay?"

Teito nodded. "'kay."

Miroku, still hugged the small child, murmured something like ancient spells. An ancient rune lit up beneath them, dark and red colored zhyphon flared before change shaped into Teito. They were exactly alike, just the fake one was covered by bloods, and lots of them. Wounds everywhere…and the most beautiful, er, frightening of them all (I mean) was the doppelganger looked so…dead.

"_Beautiful,"_ thought little Teito when he took a peek at Miroku's creation.

"_Damn, I think I over make it, but it's so convincing, after all, he sent those lowlife mercenaries from south…oh well, the gorier is it, the better…I hope,"_ thought Miroku.

"Ne, jiichan, what are you going to do with…it?" Teito had to bit his tongue so he won't call the…bloodied doppelganger of his…a pretty angel, he knew that nobody from both region (Barsburg and Raggs) pleased with his fetish(es); his parent never teach him how to fight, his uncle forbid him to go near the training ground or swords and another weapons except bascule, his other uncle (Shinryuu), even though he teach him how to use some swords and all, he always forbid him training with the others, always with training dummy. While Miroku straight forward refused to teach him offense zhyphon!

Unsuspicious by the innocent question, Miroku smiled warmly at the little kid, "We'll use it for diversion, they'll think that you're…ah, my apologize, died. The doppelganger can manage for two years flat before completely decayed."

Teito nodded slightly, watching the doppelganger fallen with a firm heap on the reddened snow.

"You need a new identity, young sire, we'll think about a new na-"

"Teito."

"Huh?"

"It's Teito, Teito Klein," he said again, softly.

Miroku put the young heir in his personal plane. He blinked confusedly. "But, your Highness…isn't that…"

"Father Fea Kreuz gave me that name, and I want to use it, to remember him, y'know?" he told the old man firmly.

"Well, but what about your ah…well…," he was flushed, how could he said about this right in front of Teito? "But your conditions…when you hit that age, it'll be hard to hide it, you know?"

He maybe young, but he wasn't without proper educations about his physical conditions. "Of course I know, uncle! What do you think I am?!" he flushed slightly when he knew what Miroku was talking about. "I can just bind it or something; you'll be the chairman of the school! You think about it!"

"I can't!"

"Why you can't?"

"I'm…well, I'm a guy," he said awkwardly.

"And I'll be a guy!"

"What?! No!"

"You want new identity right?" Teito told him with stern voice, his face turned hard cold.

"Well, yes, but-"

"I'm Teito Klein, five years old! And a guy! Take it or leave it."

The old man sighed in defeat, "Fine. But that doesn't mean that I like it!"

Teito beamed, ignored the last sentence.

"And you're still the future Queen of Raggs, Princess…," he said softly at Teito.

Teito smiled back, "Of course! The Queen of Raggs title belongs only to me. Because I'm the princess of Raggs Kingdom, and will always be."

Miroku smiled warmly, "Well then, little Lady, shall we?"

* * *

(TBC)


	2. Kapitel II

**What if Redux : ****"****I'm not EVE!****"**

Summary: That what Teito said, but Ayanami, and some certain people and bishops knew better. Ayatei

Author: K.S.

Rating: PG / T

Genre: Humor / Romance

Characters: Teito/Tiashe, Mikage, Ayanami and the Black Hawks, Miroku, Shuuri, Shigure, unknown OC criminal.

Warnings: UNBETA-ed, Grammatical Errors, Confusing structure, Out of Character-ness, some Original Characters, **A****P**, Author's Utterly Biased Imagination (**AUBI**), Yaoi in shounen-ai form, genderswitch in the future (or it's already done? *smirks*).

AN: YES! It's Fem!Teito fic. And still my number one favorite basic plot and pairings, Eve!Teito and AyaTei. And I'm so sorry if it's not like what you expected (too dry or boring), I just need to write it, beside…practice makes perfect, right? :D reviews reply on the end of the chap

Note: everyone (except: The royal family, Miroku, Mikage, Jio, and Bastian) thought Teito is a guy, so I'll refer 'her' as him. When I'll refer 'her' as her, I'll give the warning beforehand.

**PS: "What if" is under reconstruction, so it won't be updated for sometimes. So sorry for the delay and all. (**but I give you this story, ne? at least you have something to read XD**)**

**Kapitel II: **

**Barsburg Military Academy: "My deepest apologize, but I won't allow your hand get dirty," he said to her.**

Today was the graduation exam day. Teito and Mikage sat side by side in comfortable silence. The blond boy yawned slightly when their teachers explained to them what they have to do to graduate. Teito just stared at the other soldier-candidate with dreamy eyes when one of the teachers called his name and Mikage to join the first team.

The older one nudged Teito's shoulder firmly. "Hey, Princess, they called us," he whispered softly, knowing that the girl in hiding wasn't listening at their mentors at all.

Teito sighed, with (faked) deep voice, he said firmly to his self-proclaimed friend, "Mikage, if you call me Princess again, I'll make sure to castrate you alive and mutilated you in the most painful way that I know with the dull side of my sword. Understood?"

Mikage blanched at that. He nodded his head furiously. Sure he loved to tease Teito and maybe flirting with the said brown haired youth, but he knew when to stop. When Teito warned him with THAT kind of tone, then that means he's being serious here; he had the right to be afraid of him, he still love being a male, thank you very much.

"Good, now move your ass before sensei decide to disqualify our team," he murmured firmly, scowl decorated his cute expression, made him cuter than before.

Mikage stepped away before Teito decided to use his sword on him. Both of them walked side by side in perfect unison. Sword hung loosely, proudly, on their left hips, hands covered by clean pure-white gloves; so they won't dirty their hand if the test involved bloods and all. Shigure-sensei told them to join the other members of Team A; Shuuri Oak and his two goons.

"Oshu," Mikage greeted his fellow blonde. Teito just nodded stiffly at the younger blond. Shuuri scowled at them before sneered at Teito. The young princess in hiding just gave him cold shoulder. "So, ready to hit the nail, little Shuu-chan?" teased the elder blonde.

"Shut up, unlucky bastard," hissed Shuuri, his face turned red in anger.

Mikage sneered at that, "Last time I check, I have married parent, thank you very much. I just decide to free my wings from those uncomfortable chains, Chibi Shuuri."

Shuuri scowled at that.

"Enough," said the shorter boy with voice full of authorities, "This banter will give us nothing nor it will help us in our graduation practical-examination. I'll appreciate it if both of you act like your own ages, not like some five years old children. Not even I acted like useless fools when I was five," He said it firmly, softly, yet so demanding in their ears. "If both of you can't become an adult like you're claiming about, then I'll ask Shigure-sensei to delay our exam until both of you decide to make a truce."

This caught them off guard. Mikage grunted his agreement, Shuuri just scowled at the younger youth.

"Better." Teito nodded in approval before he left them into their own device. He walked toward their mentor. "Sensei, we're ready," said Teito softly.

Shigure nodded. "Good, then please go inside, and I'll explain what you have to do inside."

Teito nodded, eyes stared coldly at his mentor; somehow this made Shigure and the rest of the mentors shivered involuntary. "Mikage," he said quiet loudly.

"Oshu," answered Mikage before followed Teito inside, Shuuri and the other two followed them in silence.

Once they're inside, Teito blinked slightly to adjust his vision with the bright light. Mikage stand not too far from his right, Shuuri stand a little bit far to his left. The others were behind his back. All of them tensed when they heard Shigure's voice.

"Team A Graduation examination: Practical Exam. Target to pass: Eliminate the Enemies. Failed if: one or all members of the team are eliminated, the Target is not eliminated, or if the mentor say otherwise." Shigure smiled at them, "Now, lock the door!" once their mentor say it, the door where they came locked tightly. "Release the target!"

In front of him, a huge figure released from its cage. Teito's eyes narrowed. Mikage's breath hitched and Shuuri's eyes widened; bodies froze because the Killing Intent that leaked from the criminal/target, the rest of the team wasn't doing any better too, all of them were petrified. _"He's Huge!"_ thought all of them, except certain brunette.

"I see, so they're the fresh-meat that I have to beat to gain a pardon, eh? Sounds easy killing for me," said the giant criminal, sneered at the pitiful sight in front of him. "I'm surely going to enjoy chops their heads~" he leered gleefully, "Look! One of them is pissing on their own pants!" he laughed joyously for the fact that they sent such a 'meal' for him.

Outside, right before they released the criminal, a bunch of soldiers in Black Hawk uniform came. Shigure and the other mentors stiffed before gave the leader a warm greeting before saluted at him. "Ayanami-sama," said Shigure, "Miroku-sama."

Ayanami nodded in acknowledgement. Miroku smirked at the young mentor. "Shigure-sensei," said Miroku firmly, "You start without me, again."

Shigure smiled weakly, "So sorry, Miroku-sama, the time-"

"Maa, it's quiet alright, so…who're in the first team?" asked Miroku softly, eyes landed on certain brunette, he narrowed his eyes before sighed, "My favorite ones, I see…," he said softly so only Shigure and the main Black Hawk members could hear him.

Shigure nodded stiffly, "Yes, Mikage Oak and Teito Klein."

"An oak? I thought the heir of Oak family name is Shuuri, not Mikage," said a blonde haired soldier who was standing right behind Major Hyuuga, Konatsu.

"He was an Oak. Twins, you know? He got disowned and then adopted by his current family, however, he took the liberty to use his given name," answered Miroku softly.

"I see, an unlucky pair," murmured Konatsu again.

Miroku nodded.

Ayanami eyed them warily, eyes stopped at certain brunette, "Miroku-sama."

Miroku stiffed when Ayanami's eyes landed on Teito. "Yes?"

"Mind to explain to me why…I can feel Raggs' Royal Family power in his zhyphon?" asked Ayanami coldly and softly so only Miroku and his subordinates who could hear him, eyes never left Teito, "And why…pray tell, he have HER soul? Because…last time you told me that-"

"He died in THAT war, I know…," said Miroku in same soft voice as him, "He's still alive, obviously. I took the liberty to give him a new identity to save him from them."

Ayanami frowned. "You'll tell me the rest of the story, I presume?"

Miroku nodded stiffly. "Just stop him from killing the poor lad, please?"

Ayanami raised a delicate eyebrow at him in question manner, "Sure he has pure heart? I don't think he'll harm the trash."

"Agreed with Aya-tan here, Miroku-sama," said Hyuuga from his left, "I feel no malice from the chibi's soul, it's too pure."

Miroku shuddered at that, "You wouldn't know….he's a monster you know…." All six of them eyed the paled headmaster in disbelief. "I, with no doubt, do not need to repeat THAT incident again…Shinryuu-sama might have my head if I give him the chance to kill," he said the last part with such fear. This earned confused glance from them.

Surely Teito, the one who had the purest soul (since Ayanami said that his soul was Eve's), wouldn't harm a fly, would he? Oh, don't be so sure, dearest Black Hawks….

All six eyes back eyed the battle once again.

"Just watch and you'll understand…" said Miroku firmly.

* * *

…

"I see, so they're the fresh-meat that I have to beat to gain a pardon, eh? Sounds easy killing for me," said the giant criminal, sneered at the pitiful sight in front of him. "I'm surely going to enjoy chops their head~" he leered gleefully, "Look! One of them is pissing on their own pants!" he laughed joyously for the fact that they sent such a 'meal' for him.

"Wh-what is he?!" Shuuri shrieked, "A monster?!"

"Quite right, kid, but I prefer if you call me your executioner," he replied easily, sick grin plastered on his lips.

"H-he'll kill us!" said the coward again.

"Heh, pathetic!" said the criminal, he laughed before grabbed the poor Oak and then slam him harshly into the crystal-made wall.

"ARGH!" Shuuri groaned, his body was hurting everywhere, he was sure his ribs were cracked.

The bald criminal glanced at the other cowards behind Teito, both of them were ran away already. Mikage was petrified after witnessed the sheer power of the criminal. Teito just stared at him.

"What is this? Another cowards?" he grinned wickedly, "Come on, little mice, let's have some fun!"

"Is that so?" said Teito cooly, surprised the rest of the group. His lips turned into a sick smile before he licked his lips in such psychopath manner. "Then you won't mind me have my fun, hm?" amusement laced his voice, hand graced the sword handle before pull it slowly, enjoying the sound of steel sliding firmly from it's sheath. Eyes glinted dangerously, Blood-Lust filled the air; made not only they who were near the brunette, but also the people outside the room, petrified because of it.

* * *

Ayanami gulped slightly, as well as the other Soldiers in the vicinity. Hyuuga gasped, "Holy shit…he's a psycho," said the Major, eyes widened in fear; the amount of Blood-Lust that filled the air was terrifying.

"Told you so," was Miroku's most intelligent reply.

* * *

Mikage gulped slightly, he hated it when Teito loose control like this; he'll got new bruises after this. "Shit," he murmured. Teito eyed Shuuri and his goons, he glared at them as if tried to tell them to get away from there. Shuuri and the others gulped before ran behind Mikage. "Uh…Teito?" Mikage called his best-friend name slowly.

"Yeeessshhh, Mikage?" he purred with excitement, "Wanna join me?"

"Uh no, thank you, but-"

"Then shut your mouth, dearest Mikage," he said with sickening sweet voice.

Mikage gulped again, "H-hai!" the poor blond crept away from Teito.

Teito licked his sword in excitement before he ran toward the poor criminal. He was disappearing before appeared again right behind the man. In a second, the man screamed in pain when two of his five left fingers were gone from its' sockets. Blood splattered with sickening sounds.

"AAARRRGGHHH!!!"

"My…I missed my target," Teito said softly, left hand cleaned the blood that dirtied his left cheek. "Ah…I always know that blood-red is the most beautiful color that I ever see. They're beautiful, sexy, warm, comforting…," he licked it clean from his gloves, made the spot turned pink, "And plain delicious…," he purred in delight.

* * *

Everyone shuddered. This is the first time for them to see Teito like this; except Miroku and Mikage, of course.

"Kami….I never knew that Teito-kun can turn into a psychopath like this," Shigure murmured, he shuddered involuntary when he saw Teito giggled before cut the other fingers. He winced at the sight.

Katsuragi gulped at that. "Do something like that; I'm ok with it, doing it without remorse? It's perfectly normal for someone like us, but TRULY enjoying it? Enjoying every inch of it? Heck, he even licked/drank the bloods! Is he even sane?!" he snapped at Miroku.

"He's toying with him," said Kuroyuri softly, "He's scary…"

They nodded at that. Miroku coughed, "That's Teito Klein for you, now all of you, senseis, understand why I made that regulation."

"Regulation?" asked the short Lt. Colonel again.

"We forbid Teito Klein to handle interrogations, assassinations, and demolitions," a woman mentor with blond hair told them. "We only let him catch them, but we forbid him inflicts harm that might draw bloods on them."

They shuddered at that. No one, in their 'short' life, ever knew a Soldier was forbidden to draw bloods from their enemies just because they LOVE the bloods itself. That sounds so morbid, you know?

* * *

"Wh-what the heck?!" Shuuri gasped when he saw Teito grinned when he slashed the poor criminal thigh.

"Shut up, Shuuri, I have to stop him before he decide to kill us after he kill him!" Mikage hissed. "Shit, at this rate, I have to harm him just to wake him from this state!"

"Wh-what's happening here?!" asked Shuuri in fear.

Mikage spat at him, "Just shut up. Damn it, I knew it! Right after Shigure-sensei gave permission to kill, I knew that this will happening; Teito'll turned into his old self! I just hate being so right!"

"You mean, this-this is Teito Klein?!"

Mikage just glared at him. That shut the heir of Oak family mouth for good. Mikage eyed his best friend again. He narrowed his eyes, watching his best friend chopped the poor criminal left hand into five parts, he winced at the sounds; blood splat with sickening sounds on the wall and floor, fresh mutilated flesh fell everywhere, white bones turned pink, ear-splitting screams everywhere and the most terrified of them all, psychotic laugh could be heard everywhere from Teito's delicate pink-lips.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Teito laughed happily, "More! I want more! Show me your pain! Give me more blood!!"

"ARRGGHH!!!"

"Shit, Teito is losing control," said Mikage. He eyed the old figure on his right, Miroku. His eyes narrowed when he saw Miroku raised his hand in calm manner. He didn't like it at all, not when Teito on the verge of butchered them all. "Shuuri, you better pray to God, pray that Teito won't kill us along with the criminal…damn Shigure-sensei to let Teito loose on the wild like this," he cursed his luck because of that.

Shuuri nodded furiously, eyes still glued on the brunette petite form. "Holy Shit, is he-"

"Yes, he disarm him in cruelest way that we ever know," Mikage cut him, "Goddamn it, I hope Miroku-sama stop him before Teito finish him off."

"Amen to that," said Shuuri in agreement.

* * *

"Uh…shouldn't you stop him massacred the other student, Miroku-sama?" asked Haruse softly, sweat dropped.

"Depends on Ayanami-kun here," he said easily, lips curled into sour smirk.

Every eye landed on the said man. Ayanami shifted uncomfortably at that. "What?" he asked them coldly, they just shrugged off. Ayanami scoffed at them. _"His soul is so pure…but he have one hell of a fetish…Blood, I should have knew…Eve always fascinated by them, but I never knew her reincarnation will be fascinated by them in this kind of level…it's almost frightening,"_ he thought, eyes blinked dumbly when he saw Teito licked the blood that stick on his lips and chin, _"On the second thought, it's indeed frightening…not even I, Verloren, that morbid."_

"So?" asked Miroku, eyebrows raised elegantly/

"…if I don't stop him, what is the punishment?" asked Ayanami softly.

"Still remember about our first conversation here? About Shinryuu-sama'll have my head if he knew Teito killing someone?" watched the man nodded slowly, Miroku sighed, "Shinryuu-sama will have your head instead."

"And why me?"

Miroku stared at him as if he was a dumb man. "You do realize that the source of your knowledge about 'HER' was coming from His Majesty, don't you?"

Ayanami shook his head slowly, not so sure with his answer. "That was coming from His Majesty?"

"Yes, he just decided to leak that information out late. So in other words, you're the one who have to take responsibility on what he do…because in a way, both of you were…you know," he made a 'you know what I mean' gesture.

"_Married,"_ thought the main members of Black Hawks at the same time.

"So in other words, you're the one who have to take responsibility, since (in a way) Teito was, or is, your…wife," the last part was said softly, so only Ayanami and his subordinates were the one who could hear him.

"…True," he said, frowned all the way. "Fine, I understand. But remember this, Miroku-sama, I want explanations."

"Sure thing, just stop him already."

Ayanami nodded slightly before he stepped into the room to stop his…wife.

* * *

"Shit!" Mikage cursed loudly when he saw Teito activated his zhyphon in many vital places to mutilated the poor man; neck, stomach, ankles, thigh, limbs, head, eyes, etc.

"S-stop! Please!!! Have mercy!"

Teito grinned wickedly. "Why should I? I wanted to see more blood, if I stop, I couldn't see my blood-fireworks, could I?" ignoring the pleas, Teito open hand closed slowly.

SPLAT!

The brunette's eyes widened. His victim was lying dead in front of him. He growled in anger. Somebody else killed his prey. He glared at the newcomer, a silver haired man in Black Hawk uniform; hand stretched proudly, black zhyphon dispelled from his hand. Teito's eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "What are you doing?" he said in dangerously soft voice.

Ayanami blinked slightly, he hid his gulping motion well; he didn't want them to know that he was mortified by the Blood-lust and Killing Intent that emitted from the smaller figure. "My deepest apologize, but I won't allow your hand get dirty," he said to him softly.

That caught the other off guard. Never had they heard the GREAT Chief of Staff, General Ayanami, apologizing to someone.

"The Emperor's order," he said quickly, too quickly. Even though he's strong and unbeatable, he knew when to back off; and he was sure that he'll be a dead-man if he didn't back off. Hey, nobody want to anger Teito after saw how he fight! Be reasonable! He was the worst!

They could see that Teito was annoyed by that, but they also knew that Teito won't do anything about it. "Fine, whatever," he scowled at him before cleaned his sword with the criminal's (clean spot) cloth. He sheathed his sword and then pulled out his gloves and threw them away. He walked passed the General without saying anything.

Mikage ran toward him, he stopped to give the man a polite salute and his gratitude. "Sir, thank you for stopping him," he murmured softly so Teito won't hear him.

Ayanami nodded slightly. "You knew about his…fetish, I presume?" he asked softly.

The blonde cadet nodded at him. "Yes, we're roommate, uh…and you can say that I'm his helper…or guardian, or doctor."

The general nodded in acknowledgement. "I guess I'll have you around as his…ah…doctor, since I'll have him as my Begleiter," he murmured softly, earned a gasp from Mikage; the blond cadet gave him 'Are-you-insane' look. "And I am in my right state of mind, no need to question it."

"Uh…if you said so, sir," he said at him. "Uh…I think I have to…you know, catch on him, make sure that he won't abduct poor soul to satisfy his hunger for blood."

"Yes, you do that, cadet." Ayanami sighed, nodded at Mikage when he saluted at him and ran toward Teito. He saw them gone. The general left the room, ignored the rest of the group. He stopped right beside Miroku, again. "That was the messiest way of torture that I ever know," he told him softly.

"I know."

"Morbid fascination…"

"I know."

"Such Intent for purest soul, you know?"

"I know."

"Quote to Kuroyuri's 'He's Scary'. Too damn Scary,"

"I know."

"Somehow I have myself questioning his sanity…"

Miroku sighed; he turned his head toward Ayanami. He smiled slightly at him, "Me too."

* * *

TBC

**AN:**

I do enjoy wrote this chapter. I'm in love with dark and psychopath Teito. By the way, he's a psycho, not insane, not crazy, just plain psycho…or perhaps someone who have fetish on blood. That way, I can make Ayanami squirm when he angered Teito in the next chapter…heh, that must be fun to write, ne?

to those who reviews the first chapter...

I appreciate every single reviews and alerts and faves that you gave me. I'm happy that you people think my grammars are getting better (and I hopes this chapter also have better grammar than before, just tell me if it's not, so I can fix it later) **bows**

About my writing style...lol, yes, I realize that I change it. I tried to be more detailed and...you know, improvise. let's hope you like it. And for the lack of AyaTei in the last two chapters, it's because they didn't meet each other yet. in the third chapter, there will be more AyaTei. hehe, I finished writing it just today (chapter 03), but I won't upload it until I'm finishing chapter 04. So it'll be sometime (I plan to upload it with my edited what if 04-05). So, so sorry with the delay, ne?

thanks again for the reviews :D

Anyway, reviews and constructive critics, not flame, can make the writer improves.


	3. Kapitel III

**What if Redux : ****"****I'm not EVE!****"**

Summary: That what Teito said, but Ayanami, and some certain people and bishops knew better. Ayatei

Author: K.S.

Rating: PG / T

Genre: Humor / Romance

Characters: Teito/Tiashe, Mikage, Ayanami and the Black Hawks, Miroku

Warnings: UNBETA-ed, Grammatical Errors, Confusing structure, Out of Character-ness, some Original Characters, **A****P**, Author's Utterly Biased Imagination (**AUBI**), Yaoi in shounen-ai form, genderswitch in the future (or it's already done? *smirks*). **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!**

AN: Plot bunny is jumping inside my brain, jumbling my thoughts away, kill my concentration in class…oh well, and screw it! And I'm so sorry if it's not like what you expected (too dry or boring), I just need to write it, beside…practice make perfect, right? :D (Ignore the Personal Note after TBC if you want, it's a shot message for certain someone…)

Note: everyone (except: The royal family, Miroku, Mikage, Jio, and Bastian) thought Teito is a guy, so I'll refer 'her' as him. When I'll refer 'her' as her, I'll give the warning beforehand.

**PS: "What if" is under reconstruction, so it won't be updated for sometimes. So sorry for the delay and all. (**but I give you this story, ne? at least you have something to read XD**)**

**Kapitel III: **

**Black Hawk Fort Members: Kuroyuri: He leaned on Mikage before whispered something on him, "I know about 'it'."**

(Mikage's third person POV / in other words, I'll refer Teito as a she)

Mikage was mortified. Teito was glaring at every living creature that passed them since they stay in Black Hawk Fort for the rest of their life, especially those who stared at her longer than normal. She was dead scary when she sent that kind of glare. Most of them ran away from her when they caught her in the vicinity though. "Uh…Teito, are you still mad at what happen one week ago?"

From deadly glare to cold mask, sometimes she amazed him with her bipolar tendency. "With what?" she played innocent.

Mikage sighed at that, "Princess, I was there…you're obviously still mad at General Ayanami-sama for stopping you that day."

He saw her snorted unlady-like. "Obviously."

"Well, at least, can you being civil for once? You've been throw everyone in the vicinity with your infamous death glare…nobody dare approach you anymore you know?" he said softly.

"Good then, since I don't want to speak with such weakling like them," the Princess of Raggs scoffed.

Mikage rolled his eyes. "Not all of us have that kind of power, Princess. And I don't think Mikhail is happy with that kind of attitude…you're a Princess for crying out loud," he whined when he saw her rolled her eyes in bored manner, "Have some sense, please, if not for me, then do it for the sake of your inheritance."

Teito sighed at that. "Fine, but you have to buy me a lot of chocolates later."

"Sure thing, Princess. Just be civil for the rest of the month, and I'll give you two months worth of chocolates for you."

"A month?! What are you?! My personal executor?" she asked her dramatically.

"Your psychiatry, obviously," he said while rolled his eyes.

Teito scowled at that, she made a face before gave the older one a raspberry, "Spoilsport."

"Everything for your own good, Princess," he said reassuringly at her, "By the way, was you in your period that time?"

Teito blushed at that before screamed bloody murderer at him before activated her zhyphon of hell (or heaven?).

Mikage ran for his life after that.

(END Mikage's third person POV / in other words, I'll stop refer Teito as a she)

* * *

Two weeks later…

Major Hyuuga, Ayanami's self-proclaimed best friend, was terrified. How could he not? He made the new addition of Black Hawk Fort screamed for his blood, of course he was terrified! Teito Klein always made them squirm in fear when he's in this state. Beside him, Konatsu sighed in defeat; watching his 'master' like this was pitiful.

Right now, our favorite Major was hiding behind Mikage's back; made the poor lad his personal human shield. "Semangatta!!" Hyuuga whined pitifully, he glanced at his subordinates who were standing right behind the Devil himself; Katsuragi blinked owlishly, his hand was full with paper works. Kuroyuri was standing behind Teito, hugged the slightly younger one on the waist innocently. Haruse tried to save Kuroyuri from Teito's future rage, ignoring the scenes in front of him much to Hyuuga's disappointment (he was hoping for Haruse's help here). And the Boss of the Fort? Just sat there in silence, hands crossed firmly on his desk, eyes stared at Hyuuga's silent plead for help, but he ignored him in order to stare at Teito's sexy little ass (not like he knew about this).

The Devil of Black Hawk Fort, that's Teito's new nick name, glowered at him. He was ready to chew Hyuuga's head off. "How many times," he started in sickening sweet voice, "How many times I have to tell you to stop disturbing General Ayanami-sama when he's busy signing the paperwork, Major Hyuuga?"

"Uhh, er…twentieth times?" he answered meekly.

Vein mark popped on Teito's head, he's still smiling. "Twenty?"

"Uhm…well, more than that, I guess?"

More vein marks. Mikage and Konatsu gulped at that sight. "So true, and I just tell you for the exact fortieth times in this week just five minutes ago. DO NOT enter Ayanami-sama's office when he's OBVIOUSLY BUSY, and that's forty one for you, Major," he said firmly, "And you decide to ignore my warning like always. You came in, you teased him, you angered him, you tried to run away from him, and then you dare to MESS with EVERY SINGLE PAPERWORK stacks that I had, dutifully, ARRAGED neatly for the past THREE DAMN WEEKS."

"Uh…so sooooorrrryyyy~ I won't do it again!!!" he whined so childishly, "Promise!"

More vein marks popped. Konatsu and Mikage officially wanted to get away from the Devil right now. "DO YOU realize that you SAID THE EXACT words EVERYTIME you mess with the paper works?" he glowered dangerously at Hyuuga, the said Major shivered in fear. "DO YOU have any idea HOW HARD IS IT to have him," Teito pointed accusingly at Ayanami, he just raised his eyebrows elegantly, "Finishing the damn paper works and stack them alphabetically, NEATLY, without HIM MOLESTING ME?!" now, Teito was officially pissed.

All eyes landed at Ayanami, the said man just smirked at them. "Heh."

"DON'T YOU DARE, Ayanami-sama," Teito growled at him; made the said man flinched before drop his smirk and get back to stare at Teito's back. "I don't court marshal you right now for your sexual harassment were just because of Miroku-sama told me not to, be GLAD!" He said heatedly before glared at Hyuuga again.

Hyuuga gulped nervously. The amount of killing intent that Teito emitted was overwhelming; no doubt the Lucifer himself will be cower in fear too.

"Not to mention that YOU, my dear Major Hyuuga, DARE to ditch your responsibility on your Begleiter's hands! How can you do that?! That's your work! Emperor Shinryuu-sama pays you to do your work! Not to cause mischief in this Fort!" he yelled at the hiding man before gave Konatsu a sympathy smile. The blonde young man smiled back nervously; he couldn't say anything, he was agreed with him.

"Waa!!! Gomen~!!!" said Hyuuga desperately, he was hoping for the right moment to escape from the Devil's glare. "I'll do anything! Please! Don't kill me~!!"

This caught Teito's and the others attention. "Anything?" Teito asked slowly.

All eyes landed on the poor Major. Hyuuga blinked dumbly, "Yes?"

Teito's lips curled up. Everyone blanched at that; Teito was scary. "Anything," he deadpanned. Hyuuga paled. He was trying to creep away from Teito, but poor him, he's too late. Teito grabbed the poor man's sleeve and pull him away in order to get out from the messy room. Creepy smile hung proudly on Teito's pretty face; he was totally ignoring Hyuuga's pleads.

Right after the door closed, everyone in the vicinity was sweat dropping. "God Bless Major Hyuuga," Mikage said clearly for them to hear, "Or at least, hope He'll take Major Hyuuga inside His Palace."

"Amen," all of them said in unison.

* * *

(Mikage's third person POV / in other words, I'll refer Teito as a she)

A week later…

Teito and Mikage were in the Black Hawks Fort for three weeks straight now and both of them got their personal nicknames too, that was quiet a accomplishment actually; Teito was known as the Devil, the Evil Begleiter from Hell, Psychopath to the core, Chibi-sama (that was Hyuuga's personal nickname for her), Tenshi-sama (from Konatsu, since she help him with Hyuuga's attitudes), and Kaachama from Kuroyuri. Mikage was known as the Devil's Psychiatry, Savior for Human-kind (since he's one of those few who could calm Teito down), and Human Shield from Hyuuga, since he loves to hide behind the teen's back.

Beside they got new nicknames (much to both of them delights), they got a lot of attentions from a lot of people, especially from higher ups and/or from the Royal family themselves; mostly the Royal family's affections and attentions were directed toward the chibi Princess. Most of their subordinates aside from the main officers of Black Hawks Fort, looked at them with weird glint in their eyes.

Teito and Mikage knew that they have delicate features, well, mostly it's in Teito's than Mikage, but Mikage got his own beauty. Mikage was not only a well-muscled young man, but he's also got lean and slim feature, not petite like Teito mind you, he have this good personality auras that somehow managed to attract the other cadets or some higher ups, beside that, Mikage was a smooth talker and he's easy to get close to. In other words, many people wanted to know him and befriends with him.

While Teito had a petite, slim, attractive, and delicate feature; Ayanami used to call her sexy for some reason you know. Teito was known as strict, cold-hearted, dependable, yet snobbish-looking young man (since they never knew the truth that Teito was a she except Mikage); they sometimes call him 'Princess' because of her bossy tendency when something didn't goes as she wish. In fact, Teito was a complex one, she's was one of those people who wore masks in their lives. Most people attracted to her were because of her cuteness, pretty face, and sexy body. However, there are some people who attracted to her because of her personalities too; most of them were those who have S&M fetishes. Unfortunately (or is it fortunately?) most people were afraid of her, not because of her fetishes and how she fight, but because of certain silver haired General; Ayanami used to stalk her, he gave those who dared to lay their eyes on her with death threats much to Teito's annoyance. But that wasn't making them to back off, especially in this kind of day to ask the petite cadet out; a Valentine day.

Teito walked passed the wide hall straight faced, lips pulled downward in order to show the word with her displeasure. Mikage walked behind her, hand stretched behind his head, frowned whit annoyance with the other cadets who dare to approach them. Teito's hands were currently full with a lot of chocolates boxes, date-tickets, and love letters.

In fact, Mikage was amazed with the amount of love letters that Teito received, he guess that the letters were from more than half of the Fort. Somehow he was afraid that they knew for the fact that Teito was a girl, call him paranoid if you wish, but once he heard from Kuroyuri that most soldiers in Black Hawks were prefer men instead of women, or bi, he knew that they indeed fell for 'man' Teito and they didn't know that Teito's actually a she.

Back to Teito and Mikage, the chibi cadet narrowed her eyes when both of them turned into the last corner. She scowled when she saw more cadets were waiting for her to give their love letters. "Mikage, I'll give you two handmade chocolates if you manage to erase their existence from my sight," she said softly.

"Make it four and it's a deal," said Mikage quickly. He was hitched with Teito's handmade chocolates treats (whatever it was; chocolate cakes, chocolate pies, whatever), pity Teito hardly made it since she's more interested with the art of assassination than cooking.

Teito scowled slightly before agreeing with him, "Fine, but you pay for the ingredients."

"Sure, but you have add strawberry short cake along with MY five chocolate treats," countered the blond.

"Fine, fine," said Teito again. She slowed her pace so she's side by side with Mikage.

The blond young man smirked at that before he walked passed the princess. He smiled at the other cadets who were ready to corner the princess. "Oshu~!" he greeted them.

Six of them smiled at him nervously, eyes glanced at her once a while. "Hey, Mikage-san," one of them greeted the blond friendly.

"What I, we, can help you?" asked Mikage innocently, he smiled all the way, somehow this made them felt uneasy.

One of the cadets with brown hair shifted his eyes toward Teito, "Uhm, I…"

"What?" Teito snapped at him.

He leaped slightly when he heard her snapped at him coldly. "N-nothing, sir!" he said instantly before clapped his mouth shut.

Mikage snickered, "Well then, if lot of you got no business with us, or Teito in that matter," his eyes darted on the letters on their palm, "Then please, MOVE OUT. Because…I can see Ayanami-sama is coming over here right now," he said easily, eyebrows raised elegantly, lips curled into firm smile when he, indeed, saw Ayanami strolling down from his office toward them with those infamous death glare of his.

Six of them tensed before turned their head slowly to confirm Mikage's claim. Indeed Ayanami was right behind them, eyes fixed on the things that Teito held. Six of them gulped in fear. "A-Ayanami-sama!"

Ayanami glared at them before back to the love letters in Teito's hand. "What are they?" he asked her.

Teito's eyes narrowed at him, "None of your concern."

The silver haired man frowned at that, clearly not happy with her reply. He glanced at the things that his cadets held too. "…," his lips curled into foul scowl now. His hand stretched slightly before snapped, activating fire-based zhyphon instantly burnt the letter on their hand. "Out."

All of them paled. "S-SIR YES SIR!" six of them was running for their life.

Mikage chuckled. "Nice way to eliminate competitors, Ayanami-sama," Mikage said softly.

The general nodded in agreement before eyed the letters on Teito's hand again. "…Throw them away, Tiashe," he said coldly. It was no secret for Ayanami, Hyuuga, Katsuragi, Konatsu, Kuroyuri, Haruse and Mikage about Teito's real name and real inheritance, however, only Mikage knew that Tiashe or Teito actually was the Princess of Raggs Kingdom, not a Prince.

She raised her eyebrows in question manner. "And why'd you care? I told you that those letters weren't not your concern, was I?"

Ayanami closed his eyes to calm his anger before opened it again. "It does my concern, Tiashe."

"Why is that?" she asked him stubbornly.

"As you know, I can see your soul, and yours is Eve's, my past wife. Even thought you're a male, you're still my wife, since we're linked by soul. So everything that concern you are concern me as well. I'm your husband, Tiashe," he explained straight faced at her.

"…I'm not Eve," Teito deadpanned, "And please refrain yourself for calling me Tiashe, since Tiashe have been dead for ten years. I'm Teito Klein, your Begleiter. No more, no less, and I'm not Eve."

Ayanami massaged his temple before sighed tiredly. "Listen to me, Tiashe," after receiving Teito's glare, he sighed again, "Teito, YOU are EVE. I know that you know about this little fact. Don't deny it, Mikhail also know my and your existence and he already confirm it."

Teito scowled at that. "I don't know what you are talking about, Ayanami-sama. I don't believe it when you told me, us, that you're the Verloren, nor I'll believe it when you told me that my Uncle, Fia Kruez was one of the seven Ghost, Vertrag. I'm a human, and my name is Teito Klein. Not EVE."

"…what I have to do so you'll believe me?"

"Nothing, because I will not believe in you," she said again. "I'm not EVE and that's final," she deadpanned. She disposed the love letters into nearby trash bin before left the two men away.

Ayanami eyed her away with wary eyes. "You do believe me, don't you?" he was sound desperate.

The blonde youth patted his back and then Mikage shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm sure that Shinryuu-sama ever told me about that. Whatever Shinryuu-sama told me, I believe him. No need to cry, Ayanami-sama. Sooner or later, he'll be yours again; I'm on your side!" Mikage grinned encouragingly at the general.

"Good, then in a way you're believe in me that he's EVE," he said again, appreciated his effort to calm him down.

"Well, since you are the great 'Verloren', you know better, right sir?" he said easily and then saluted at the man before he ran to catch up with Teito. He stopped for a while, "Oh, and sir, indeed he's your EVE. At least that was what Shinryuu-sama told me." And then he ran toward Teito.

Ayanami smirked. True to Mikage's words, he knew about it better. And Teito will submit to him no matter what. "I'll make you remember then, Teito Klein," He whispered softly, "Because I know better," he said again, eyes glowed with anticipation to make certain brunette submit to him.

(End Mikage's third person POV / in other words, I'll refer Teito as a he)

* * *

Same day, night time, Hohburg Fort (Black Hawk Fort), western wing (Black Hawk main officers wings (Ayanami's and his main subordinates')), kitchen and dining room…

Mikage sat behind certain green eyed brunette. Head rested firmly on his right hand, left hand dangling lazily on the kitchen table in front of him, eyes fixed on the lukewarm handmade chocolate cookies that reside on the island where Teito busied himself. "Neh, Teito, can't I have one?"

Teito glared at him instantly.

"Eeh? I said nothing~" Mikage said instantly, gulped nervously at the sudden surge of Killing Intent.

Teito nodded in approval before got back to finish another batch of cookies and pies.

Mikage gazed back and fort between Teito and his prized treats. His hand itched to grab one and taste it right away. _"Damn, and the smells are inviting too! Man, I'm hungry!!"_ he whined pathetically in his mind when he saw Teito put the pies in the oven; his eyes eyed the youth in front of him closely, lips curled into warm smile. _"Teito is sure a cute girl,"_ thought Mikage, _"That baby-blue apron that Miroku-sama gave surely hung perfectly on her petite form. Man, if she does not bind 'hers', she's surely a smexy piece of treat for every man's eyes and imaginations…."_ At that though, Mikage blushed slightly, _"Damn it, get your mind out of the gutter, Mikage! She's Ayanami-sama's!"_ he eyed the delicate form of Teito. _"If only she's not Eve…."_

"What are you two up to?" asked someone, surprised Mikage to death.

Mikage shrieked because of that. He snapped his head at the source of the sound. "K-Katsuragi-sama!" he said, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, your face was asking for it~" he said joyously. Katsuragi smiled warmly at Mikage before sat beside him. "So, what are you two up to?"

"Eh nothing, I'm just waiting for my promised treats done," he answered the much-older man, "Teito promised me four chocolate treats and one strawberry cake."

"Oh? Teito-kun can cook?"

"He's the best chef that I ever know."

"Mind if I join you then? I wish to prove your claim, Mikage-kun," said the dark haired man, warm smile still in place.

Mikage blushed slightly before nodded, eager to have another friend who'll fancy the brunette's cooks. "Sure thing!"

Teito didn't realize that someone was inside the kitchen other than Mikage. He was so focused on the bake to notice Katsuragi. Lips scowled when the chocolate substance wasn't smooth enough for his taste.

"He's cute in that apron," said Katsuragi suddenly.

"Mmhmm," was Mikage's most intelligent reply. "And look sexy, coz it hung loosely on his hip like that."

"Yeah, he's hot like that," the Colonel of Black Hawks nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, another person quipped at his statement, "Is that mean that you're attracted to him, Katsuragi-sama?"

Mikage flinched in surprised, head snapped to see who the newcomer was. "Haruse-san! Kuroyuri-sama!" he said loudly but firmly, so he won't disturb Teito's concentration.

Katsuragi laughed at that, "Hahaha, of course no, Haruse-kun. I love my life, thank you. I do not wish Ayanami-sama's sword embed on my skull, you know?"

Haruse smirked slightly at that. No one disagreed with Katsuragi here. They knew that Teito was sexy and delicate, he's also have sexy ass to boot. "Still doesn't explain if you're attracted to him or not, Katsuragi-sama."

Katsuragi glanced at the young cadet again. "No, but I appreciate his feature, Haruse-kun. Don't you three agree? He's the most beautiful person that ever graced this fort?"

"Can't deny you there, Katsuragi-san," answered the chibi lt. Colonel, "Kaachama is the best~"

Katsuragi chuckled again. "Sit with us, Kuroyuri-kun, Haruse-kun," he said warmly.

"Sure~!" Kuroyuri leaped and sat on Mikage's left, Haruse on Kuroyuri's left. "Ne, Mikage-kun, what's Kaachama cooking?"

At this, Mikage grinned, "One huge Strawberry Short Cake, a lot of chocolate cookies, and two large chocolate pies; white and dark one with hint of mint and strawberry and vanilla too." When he finished telling them, he could see them drooling, Mikage too, since the smell of fresh white and dark chocolate pies hung teasingly at them.

"Whoa," Kuroyuri said.

"That's what I mean," Mikage said proudly, "He's the best chef that you'll ever know."

Three of them were practically drooling animatedly, however they didn't dare to do anything, since Mikage told him that Teito might cut their hand if they dared to steal his treats or cooking before they're completely done. All of them gulped, they wanted to taste them immediately. Teito still ignored them.

"What is that smell? Its sooo delicious~!" said new voice right behind them.

"Hyuuga-sama/Hyuuga-kun/Hyuuga-san," said Haruse, Mikage, Katsuragi, and Kuroyuri together.

"Yo!" Hyuuga said happily.

Behind him, Konatsu came in, hand held some paperwork tightly to his chest. "Eh? Everyone are here?" he blinked slightly before eyed certain brunette that was cooking in front of him. "Is that Tenshi-sama?"

"Mou, Konatsu-kun~ why are you calling him with such nickname? He's a devil you know?" whined Hyuuga that Konatsu ignored instantly.

Kuroyuri grinned at the two adult in front of him happily. "Hai, that's Kaachama, he's baking for us!"

Mikage coughed warningly.

The chibi lt. colonel grinned sheepishly before correcting his statement, "I mean, he was baking them for Mikage-kun, but since we're here, so He'll baking for us too~!"

The blond cadet nodded in approval. "That's so true."

Konatsu eyed the chibi cadet in awe, eyes glazed with new light. "Whoa…Tenshi-sama is awesome…," he murmured softly.

Hyuuga pouted out of jealously; Konatsu think that Teito was better than him. "Konatsu-kun~!" he whined again, "Don't ignore me~!"

The blonde Begleiter snapped at him, eyes turned into glares. "Hyuuga-sama! Shut up, sit down, and finish your paperwork while we are waiting for the treats that Tenshi-sama has been made!"

Hyuuga gulped at that, "H-hai…" he said weakly and head hung in defeat. The dark haired man sat limply beside Katsuragi before took out his pen and start signing the paperwork that Konatsu held since this morning. The blonde Begleiter sat right beside him, head on his right hand while stared at the new cadet in new light; amazed by the baking skills. Hyuuga pouted all the way.

The other occupants in the room chuckled at the sight. When they back to watch Teito again, the cadet was decorating the strawberry short cake; he was humming a Raggs lullaby softly. The rest of them were hypnotized by the sight in an instant; didn't realize that certain silver haired general was standing behind him, watching the petite Begleiter of his with lust in his eyes.

"Done!" Teito beamed suddenly, hand whipped the sweat on his forehead with clean clothes from his apron pocket. He grinned happily before turned small body to face Mikage. He gasped in surprise when he saw all main members of Black Hawks sat there with hoping eyes. "Eh? What are you doing here, people?" he asked them innocently, trying to hold his laughter by the drooling sight in front of him.

Mikage grinned happily at Teito. "Oshu! Teito, they're here because of the delicious smells of your baking~!" he answered his best-friend happily.

"…Oh," Teito raised his eyebrows elegantly, "But, please tell, why is he here also?" his jaded eyes landed on certain silver haired Death God.

"Who?" asked Katsuragi.

Teito raised his delicate hand and pointed accusingly at the said man. "Him," he deadpanned.

Every eyes followed the said finger, they ended up staring at the general; who was still staring intently at Teito with evil gleam in his violet eyes. "Aya-tan?" asked Hyuuga slowly.

Ayanami just smirked at the nickname. He walked to Teito, ignoring the rest of the group as if they're not there in the first place. Teito backed off until his back bumped with the end of the island.

"W-what do you want?" Teito asked the man nervously. He didn't like the way he stared at him with passion.

Ayanami's smirk became evil one. His hand stretched before landed on the smaller one's waist. He pulled the smaller one, his other hand gripped his chin firmly and then, much to the spectators' surprise, he gave the now struggling teen a small peck kiss on his lips. "An evening kiss," he answered Teito, lecherous smirk hung firmly on his face.

Teito gaped. Mikage, Konatsu, and Haruse blushed. Hyuuga and Katsuragi jaws dropped. Kuroyuri beamed happily.

On the next second, they could hear a loud snapping sound clearly.

"PERVERT!" Teito shrieked, face blushing madly, he's still struggling. "Let me go! You idiot, good for nothing, General!"

Ayanami smirk widen; ignoring the stung sensation on his left cheek. "My, you make a perfect wife, I see. You bake, you cook, and you care. Such a perfect wife…," he said with full evilness in it. His lips closed their gap again, but now, their victim wasn't the lips anymore, and it was Teito's neck. His right hand was on his waist; held him in place firmly. His left hand started to roam to please its' master desire.

Teito blushed, gaped, and shrieked in anger. He smacked the older man's head painfully, but the said man just chuckled and keeps harassing him right in front of their subordinates. "Lemmegolemmegolemmego YOU PERVERT!"

(AN: Saw it with chibi-mode on)

All of them watched the sight with interest.

"That was not possible, I'm sure that my eyes lied to me right now," said Katsuragi slowly, still tried to make sure that whatever they saw was real.

Konatsu, who was still gaping like a fish, spluttered, "What the heck?! Is that even Ayanami-sama?!"

His fellow blond replied, "I…don't think I wanted to see this." He palmed his face, trying to hide the blush that adorned his face.

The dark haired Major grinned ear to ear, "Man, I guess the lesson that I gave him several years ago finally paid off, I see~" he beamed, earned a hard whack from Konatsu.

Haruse just too shocked to say anything, he was petrified.

"But I think it's good," all of them turned their eyes on Kuroyuri. The chibi smiled at them happily, "What? Aren't you agree with me? Look at them; they're a perfect picture of a perfect family. Ayanami-sama is being lovey-dovey with Kaachama. Isn't that just so cute?"

Right now, not only them eyed the chibi, Ayanami and Teito also stared at him; Ayanami with amusement in his eyes, and annoyance on Teito's. Ayanami smirked before praised him, "Well, said, Kuroyuri."

Kuroyuri beamed.

Teito scowled deeply, "Idiots," he said to them. He took a knife and then tried to stabbed the man with it.

Ayanami let him go and evade it gracefully. "That's dangerous, _Saiai_," said Ayanami plainly but you could hear amusement in it, at this, Teito scowled again. "Better if you put it down and submit to me immediately."

The brunette frowned, "Like hell I'll do that. And I'm not your 'dearest wife'."

Ayanami scoffed at that, he murmured, "I'll make you remember."

Teito glared at him. "Try me," he murmured back.

"Of course, I will."

They glared at each other, determined with their own belief. Mikage and the others sweat dropped. "Maa, maa, let's eat the treats already, ne? We do not want to spoil them, right?" said Mikage, sweat dropped all the way.

Teito glared at him before scoffed and hand them the treats. Ayanami took off his hat and put it on the table. He sat in front of them. Before Teito managed to sit two chairs beside Ayanami, the man's hand stretched and grabbed him, pull the lithe figure into his lap. Teito blushed furiously. Ayanami just smirked and then scooped a great amount of strawberry short cake into his mouth.

Katsuragi chuckled slightly before followed his higher up, followed by the rest of the gang.

In the middle of their 'snack time', Kuroyuri beamed before he said something that could make Teito and Mikage chocked. "Kaachama sure will be a great mother! I wish Kaachama will give me a little brother!"

Hyuuga sweat dropped, "Ne, Kuroyuri-kun, isn't Teito a male?"

Kuroyuri just blinked before smiled cheekily at him. "Heh," he snickered at them, his eyes landed on Teito and Mikage mischievously. He leaned on Mikage before whispered something on him, "I know about 'it'."

Mikage paled. Knowing that, Teito also followed his best friend. The rest of the gang stared at them in question manner.

"Hm?" (read: what do you mean by your snickers, Kuroyuri?) Ayanami raised his eyebrows elegantly.

Kuroyuri snickered again, "Maa…if Ayanami-sama doesn't know, then you'll have to find out later."

"… what that supposed to mean?" asked the stoic general, hand still busy between held Teito firmly on his lap and feeding himself with the delicious treats.

"Just good luck with that, A-ya-na-mi O-tou-cha-ma~!" Kuroyuri beamed.

Teito frowned at Kuroyuri's reply, both of them needed to talk in private later. And then he scowled after he heard Ayanami's nickname.

Mikage paled, knowing what was Kuroyuri talking about, ignoring the new-nickname for Ayanami..

Ayanami smirked, totally agreed for his new nickname.

And the others just sweat dropped.

* * *

Tbc

Personal Note for certain someone who dare flaming me on a whim (PM):

This fandom still has a lot of potential. I can imagine a lot of 'utterly biased imagination' for a plot. When I dig in into my…biased mind, I found out that I do enjoy SADISTIC!Teito, Pussy-whipped!Ayanami, Know-it-all!Kuroyuri, Biased!Hakuren with a little bit brother-complex to boot, and many more that you'll read in this fanfic. (Hakuren will take his appearance in the next chapter, along side with Bastian). … Here, I'm just trying to expressing my thoughts (and practicing my writing skills and perfecting my grammars too). If you found this story a little bit OOC, then…my sincere apologies for being utterly CREATIVE for my own good. We, as fanfictions author/authoress, need to be creative. To those who against creative author/authoress, go write your own stories if you're not satisfied by our Plots and Creativity.

About grammars…indeed, I'm not the best writer in here, I don't even considering myself as one, I told you in my warning in the first place. But people like me (which English is not their strong point/first language), deserved chances to improve and being better. We wrote an English story for practice. PRACTICE MAKE PERFECT.

Anyway, I wrote this not just for me, but for all Author and Authoress in this Fandom.

To you, dear flamer, if you feel what I wrote here, somehow, oppose you or hurt you, then think about what you write to me. It was hurting me. So I won't apologizing to you, not until you apologize to me, or at least understand me.

Heh, I would appreciate it if you read this PN. If not? Well, not my problem. I'll delete your PM, thank you very much for your 'extreme' concern (and yes, I'm being sarcastic here).


	4. Kapitel IV

**What if Redux : ****"****I'm not EVE!****"**

Summary: That what Teito said, but Ayanami, and some certain people and bishops knew better. Ayatei

Author: K.S.

Rating: PG / T

Genre: Humor / Romance

Characters: Teito/Tiashe, Mikage, Ayanami and the Black Hawks, Hakuren, Bastian, some non-important OCs

Warnings: UNBETA-ed, Grammatical Errors, Confusing structure, Out of Character-ness, some Original Characters, **A****P**, Author's Utterly Biased Imagination (**AUBI**), Yaoi in shounen-ai form, genderswitch (Female!Teito), Sadistic!Teito, **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!**

AN: I want to torture Ayanami…hmm…but maybe Mikage will do neh?

Note: everyone (except: The royal family, Miroku, Mikage, Jio, and Bastian add Frau, Castor and Labrador as well as Lance in it) thought Teito is a guy, so I'll refer 'her' as him. When I'll refer 'her' as her, I'll give the warning beforehand.

**PS: "What if" is under reconstruction, so it won't be updated for sometimes. So sorry for the delay and all. (**but I give you this story, ne? at least you have something to read XD**)**

**Kapitel IV: **

**Black Hawks and Barsburg Church: Happy Family Reunion? Don't count on it**

"Tell me again, why are we in seventh district, Aya-tan?" asked the Major, pulled off his sunglasses for another cleaning. "Because, if my memories serve me right, Shinryuu-sama strictly forbids us to come here, 'not to arouse suspicion' ring the bell?" he said again, ignoring the glare that the silver haired general threw at him.

"A mission," said Ayanami flatly, he was quite irritated with Hyuuga's laid-back tendency by now. "Listen to mission report for once, Hyuuga."

"Maa, maa…no need raise your voice on me, Aya-tan. I'll read it right now, ne?" said Hyuuga, his hand grabbed the mission report paper from Ayanami's desk. He read it thoughtfully. "Hm? What is this? Assisting some Bishops to first district? What are we? Some cheap bodyguards?"

Right after Hyuuga said that, the two men heard warning coughs from certain strict-brunette. Two pairs of eyes, make that six, landed on him. Ayanami raised his eyebrows, as well as the others. The brunette just glanced at the paper before narrowed his eyes dangerously. "One of them is my Uncle-in-Law, Major Hyuuga," he said coldly at Hyuuga, "He's considered as one of our Royal Blood."

The said man shivered involuntary. Hyuuga fidgeting for a while before realized that what Teito just said was a little bit off. "Eh? Uncle in law? But…aren't they…Bishops? Bishops must not marry, right?"

Teito blinked slowly, as if telling him that he's a dumbass. "Jio-sama's current assistant, Bishop Bastian, was Father (Uncle) Fia Kruez's husband. Both of them married when they're still 18 years old under the Oath of Raggs Kingdom. Both of them were not in the church that time, well, at least not Bastian-jiisan. And before you ask for more, Ragg Kingdom was known as a free country. We, legally, let someone with same gender to marry each other, as long as they love their other half and both of their parents or family members agreed with their life-time choice. And for your information, off the record, of course, everyone who have Royal Family of Raggs Kingdom's blood can be pregnant, whether they're male or female, whether they're married to the same genders," he explained easily, "Don't look at me like that, I don't know how, but somehow, it has been part of our bloodlines. Ask the God by yourself if you wanted to know how, because even I, the Princes-er-Prince of Raggs Kingdom, don't know in detail about it myself."

All of them nodded in slow understanding. Not knowing a little slip from Teito except certain someone.

"Oh, and for another information, some of Barsburg noble bloods are part of ours, if I'm not mistaken, Mikage, Oaks have Raggs Royal Family blood too, event thought it's not as much as the main family…," he said cheekily, snickered when Mikage blanched at this little information.

"W-wait, is that mean that I can go pregnant if I…you know…do…'it' with another man?" he asked the chibi cadet, blushed all the way.

Teito glanced at him; eyes glinted with sadistic-ness. He gave his friend no answers but a simple, mischievous, snicker.

The young cadet paled even more, gulped in fear.

The rest of the gang, except Ayanami and Haruse, laughed out loud.

For the first time in his life, Mikage wanted to let Teito, in sadistic form, on the loose.

* * *

(AN: I'LL REVER Teito as a SHE)

Next day…

"Hyaa…I never thought that I can aboard in Black Hawks Fort without being one of them," said long haired blond newbie-Bishop. He whistled in awe, he glanced back and fort to take some information. "Hmm…it has nice build, made by the finest engineer too! Oooh, they also used the best material for this fort. I wonder where they get the 'Crusticias Crystal' for the fuel…I heard that they're hard to get, and the Military have to spent more than 20 years to discover them…" he babbled, ignoring the confused look he received from the rest of the bodyguards.

Teito blinked slowly, her indifference mask was on. When the blond haired teen keep babbling about how, where, or when the Fort had been built to the rest of Black Hawks and other Bishops, Teito glanced softly at Bastian; Barsburg Empire Chief of Spies and Intel Division, as well as Archbishop Assistant of Barsburg Church (ex-Raggs Kingdom Church) extraordinary. "It's been long times, Uncle Bastian, how're you? And this monkey is?"

Bastian laughed nervously, he sweat dropped when his lovely Princess gave him such a glare. "Yes indeed, ten years, huh? I'm doing better. Ah, and that…he's Bishop Castor protégé, my lovely Princes-"

"Prince," Teito cut in softly so nobody heard them.

"Right, Prince. He's Castor's little protégé."

"He's a nerd."

Bastian chuckled at her exclamation. "Yes, I can't argue with that."

"Hnm…," mumbled Teito. "How's Frau?"

"As you can see, he's being a brat everyday," Bastian chuckled when he saw Frau made fun of Hakuren. "I wish that Fia-saiai still here, he'll be proud of him. In his 15 and he's a Bishop already."

"An annoying one."

Ignoring her taunting, Bastian keep talking, "He was crying all night and depressed for more than two years after that day, Tiashe-chan," he murmured the last part. "Thanks to Castor, Jio-sama, and Labrador as well as Lazette, he got out from his hole."

"…," Teito nodded in understanding. She took another glance at her uncle without turned her head, "About that…do you know anything about Uncle…Father…being Vertrag?"

Bastian tensed slightly. It was Raggs Kingdom's secret. The Seven Ghosts who were protecting them from the darkness true identities had been kept as a sacred secret from their dear Princess and the rest of the civilization, except the main Royal Families (as long as they're direct descendant of the Kings and their own husbands or wives; that means, Fia Kreuz, Bastian, Raimei, Shinryuu, the King of Raggs and his wife, and Ouka), the Archbishop, Shinryuu's right hand men, Mikage and Ayanami's subordinates. Once again, the only persons who didn't know about their true identities were the rest of human populations and the only Princess of Raggs Kingdom. "I…don't know about that," he was fidgeting for a while, "Why are you asking me?"

"…No reason, it's just that Ayanami-sama told me that he's Verloren and I'm being his wife reincarnation, Eve," she answered her uncle straight faced, "I don't believe him, of course."

"Uhm…I see…," Bastian sighed in relief. "How's Eyes of Mikhail?"

"Being annoying, but he's asleep right now."

"Nice to know that he's as happy go lucky as ever," he said grimly.

"Hnm…enough chatting," she said quite loudly, earned their attention. "Back to business, Ayanami-sama still has a lot of paperwork to do," she deadpanned, ignoring the annoyed glint from Ayanami.

"Nice to meet you too, my dearest cousin," said Frau sarcastically, but before he could retort anything more, she glared at him, completely shut his mouth for good.

"Cousin?!" asked them at the same time. Except the rest of the bishops.

"Watch your tongue, Frau, and yes, He's my cousin, have any problem with it?" All of them shook their head furiously, "Good then." Still glared at the blond man, Teito's gaze landed on two certain bishops not too far from Bastian. "Hello Bishop Labrador, Castor, it's been a long time. It's a pleasure meeting you here," she said oh-so-politely than scared the hell out of Mikage.

"The pleasure is ours, dear Tiashe~" answered Castor happily, "And no need formalities, we're childhood friends anyway, im-Ototou-chan~!"

"Same with me," Lab added, his smiles glowing beautifully.

Teito glanced back and fort, "Where is Lance?"

"Oi, he's away to assist exorcism in fourth district," Frau answered quite rudely, "Oi, Kuso-gaki, you're asking for Lance but not me?"

"Kuso gaki jyanai darou! Ero-baka!" she said instantly before stared at him, she sneered un-lady like before ignored him completely; Frau cursed her because of that. "And it's nice to meeting you Hakuren-san," said Teito, bowed slightly at him.

Hakuren grinned before he crept closer to her. "Maa, what a beautiful creature you're, my little hummingbird." Hakuren pecked her hand gently.

Teito shivered slightly, anger mark could be seen on her head. "…"

Hakuren's hand held her chin firmly, their face was dangerously close. "May I have you as my life-partner, dearest hummingbird?"

She was twitching madly. Right before she could snap at the teen, someone pulled him free from this vile creature away. A loud crack could be heard all over the place along side with a painful-scream. "Hands off of him, you vile creature," said someone with exact blond hair, but shorter than Hakuren's, his right foot was on Hakuren's face. "He's already taken, beside…aren't you a BISHOP for Heaven's sake?!"

Hakuren called his zhyphon to heal his cracked nose. "That was hurt, Mika-chan~!" he whined, earned confused glances from them. Being a narcissi he was, Hakuren acted as if nothing happened. "Maa, if…he's taken, then…what about you, Mika-chan? My cute koneko-chan?"

SLAM!

Everybody sweat dropped at the violence scene that was unfold before their eyes, except Ayanami and Teito. "Says that again and I'll make sure I leave some ugly marks on your face, Hakuren," Mikage threatened his fellow blond coldly.

"Maa~ so cold~!" said Hakuren animatedly blushing all the way. "But somehow that turned me on even more, Boku no koneko-chan~" said Hakuren shamelessly before Mikage back to beat him out.

"I never knew that Mikage-kun can be so cruel," said Hyuuga, still watching Mikage beat the hell out of Hakuren in fascination. Everybody nodded at that, even Ayanami!

Teito, who was still being held by Mikage, just put her indifference mask.

Mikage was breathing hard. "Shut your trap, Hakuren, or I'll make sure to harm your face!"

"Not on my face!!"

"Promise me you'll behave yourself during your stay!"

"…can't I tease you just for a little while?" asked Hakuren in chibi mode.

"No."

"Pwease~!"

Mikage growled at him, "Fine, just twenty minutes per day!"

"Deal!" Hakuren jumped up and start to hug the poor boy with Teito still in his arms. "You're the best brother that I ever have!"

"Brother?! NANI?!" all of them minus two persons shouted in unison.

Mikage and Hakuren glanced at each other before back at them. "Yeah, Hakuren is my twin brother, something's wrong?"

"N-no, it's just that Hakuren never told us that he have twin brother," answered Frau.

"Neither are you, Mikage-kun," said Katsuragi too.

"Oh, maybe it's slipped my mind," said Mikage and Hakuren together. Both of them gave their representative higher ups a sheepish smile

All of them sweat dropped.

"Oi," said someone between Hakuren and Mikage, "Both of you are suffocating me."

All eyes landed on small figure of Teito's. Awkward silence took over before Mikage screamed in realization. "ACK! Gomen, Tei-chan!" he let the smaller girl go. "Are you all right? I didn't hurt you, right?"

Dusting herself from imaginary dust, Teito answered the taller one in calm tone. "I'm all right, no need to be panic." When Mikage sighed in relief, he felt a dark aura from certain silver haired man. "A-ah! A-Ayanami-sama!"

With utterly dangerous voice, Ayanami grunted before replied him, "Remove him from what is mine. Mikage."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Mikage shouted with his on-duty voice before pull the smaller chibi away from Hakuren. "There, Teito, don't you dare stay with him in the same room without me, okay? I don't know what this vile brother of mine could do to you," he said softly at her, he was worried for her virginity.

Teito nodded at him. "I promise, beside, if he dares to touch me again, I'll make sure to draw some blood from him. Talking about blood, I hardly get some nowadays…," she murmured the last part, scowled all the way.

"_Kawaii,"_ they thought at the same time.

Mikage coughed to get their attention, "Anyway, quote to Teito's "back to business." Why do you, the best Bishops from Barsburg Kingdom, need our protection?"

All of them tensed, they stared at each other before nodded at the same time. Castor took the liberty to be the one who'll tell them. "Ten years ago, right after…your supposed to be funeral, Teito-kun, under the acting-King of Raggs Kingdom orders, Emperor Shinryuu Gabrielis of Barsburg Empire, that we as the high Bishop and Archbishop of Barsburg Church, under the Sacred Tree, pledge our Loyalty to serve the sole Heir of Raggs Kingdom; to protect, care, teach, lead, and to help the next ruler of Raggs Kingdom, Tiashe, or should we say, Teito Klein. And at the same time, he gave us a long term mission."

Labrador took over from here, "The mission was to spy the Pope's every moves. In other words, the seventh district, which is under the Pope's territory, is actually a military-church combatants' territory in disguise."

"We are his Majesty's spies, as well as his right hand informants," Frau added.

"They teach us, people who knew about our history and loyal to the Kingdom, how to fight, how to heal, how to defend ourselves. From both the darkness, and the mortal enemies," said Hakuren.

Bastian said again. "We need your protection, because of the Pope, alas, found out that some of 'his' bishops are traitors, who were us by the way, so basically, we're on the run. Thanks God that he didn't suspect Jio-sama, since he's the one who 'banished' us. And we have to have formal audience with the Emperor according to the Pope's ultimate plan.."

"Ultimate plan?" asked Ayanami, his voice laced with seriousness.

Bastian nodded. "Yes, Ultimate Plan."

"And what is this so-called Ultimate Plan of his?" asked Hyuuga.

The entire bishop tensed again. Bastian closed his eyes before opened it slowly and eyed them sharply. "To take over this entire continent and to revive the darkest power and use it as he pleases."

Verloren's power inside Ayanami was raging in anger and hate. Ayanami tensed instantly. "You don't say…"

"Yes…he wants Lucifer's power."

Teito eyes widened.

* * *

Barsburg Empire, main chamber…

Ouka hugged her best friend tightly on her arm. Head leaned on her shoulder. The other girl just let the Princess of Barsburg hugged her like that, however, her eyes were narrowing dangerously, telling them 'Don't you dare open your mouth' or else.

Shinryuu smiling at the scene happily. Raimei chuckled at them.

Bastian coughed slightly. "Uhm, Shinryuu-sama, as we were saying right before Ouka-hime came-"

"Maa, Bastian, my Brother in law, no need formalities between family, please?" cut the Emperor easily.

Bastian was smiling nervously. "Ah, right, err….."

"Just call me like your late wife called me, Shin-kun is enough~!"

The Archbishop nodded stiffly. "Okay then, uhm, Shin-kun." Bastian took a deep breath, "He made a treaty with the Forbidden country."

Shinryuu, Miroku, and Teito tensed after heard that. "Are you one hundred percent sure about this?" asked Miroku carefully, he wished that he heard wrong.

Bastian nodded in approval. "Yes, one hundred percent sure. We have the copy; Bishop Lance managed to sneak in and took it for us un-detect-ly. Here, read it by yourself, Miroku-sama." The black haired man handed it to Miroku.

Once he read it, his eyes widened. His body was shuddered in anger. "This is…tsk, I never knew that he's truly power-hungry creature."

"Isn't he always, Miroku-sama?" said Ouka suddenly. "He was saying about wanted to have the box of Pandora and all, if that doesn't tell us about his greediness, then I don't know anything will," she said, scowled cutely when she remembered their last encounter. "I hate greedy man, don't you, Tei-chan?"

Teito was fidgeting slightly. "Ouka-hime, please refrain calling me with such suffix. Teito, if you may?"

"Mou~!! But-"

"Please, I'll bake you more cookies later if you do. I'm in disguise here," she said quickly and softly so no one but Ouka heard her.

Ouka sighed in defeat, "Fine."

The brunette girl sighed tiredly. "Please, move on, uncle Bastian."

"Thank you." Bastian nodded in gratitude. "Saa…just like what I said, the Forbidden continent is with the Pope. With our current military power, with no doubt, we'll loose," he halted his hand when he saw the Empress opened her mouth to retort, "We may win this future war, but with huge casualties, her Highness. The Forbidden continent's soldiers are consists with Black-Paladins, Healers, Cursed Warsfeil or the Cursed Mages as we call them, as well as Dark Priests and powerful mercenaries.

Black-Paladins, similar to ordinary Paladins, but their arts are darker than the original one. They are strong and their defenses are unbelievable hard to penetrate. The Healers are somewhat like our alchemists, weak, but cunning and sly. The Cursed Mages or Cursed Warsfeil, the advanced form of Warsfeil, more darker, more powerful, and way too dangerous. And the last, Dark Priests, they could summon dark creature too. Not like yours, Ayanami-san. They summons Lucifer's dark creatures. The Fallen Angels."

"The Fallen Angels under the Dark Priest's call?" asked Ayanami, "That's weird. How many sacrifices they have to make to call one?"

"100 each," said Teito. Her voice was as sharp as always. "Don't look at me like that; I happen read the report before the rest of you, since I still have my status as the next ruler of Raggs Kingdom."

All of them shrugged again.

"Yes, 100 human sacrifices to call one Fallen Angel," said Bastian, "A lot, yes we know. That's why there're no local citizens there. All of them have been seized and most of them have been sacrificed."

Ouka frowned at Bastian, "Wait, in other words, you say that there're only soldiers there? And mercenaries? The Forbidden Country is a total military country?"

"Yes, exactly what I'm trying to say."

"Well, shit then."

"Ouka! Language!" her mother yelled at her.

Ouka gave her a sheepish smile. "Whoopsie?"

Raimei sighed in defeat, "Honestly, what should I do with you, young lady? I never teach you to be a vulgar woman!"

"Well, dearest mother, I have known any words to represent my feeling back there," said Ouka easily.

"A lady-like gasp is enough, Ouka," Raimei murmured, still scowled at her daughter choices of language.

"Hnm…Bastian-sama," said Konatsu suddenly.

"Yes, Konatsu-san?"

The blond haired soldier rubbed his chin, his eyes narrowed slightly when he read the treaty copy on his hand. "Who is L. Galliat?"

"Hmm…I wonder about that too. He can be the King, the advisor, or his commander," Bastian tapped his chin confusedly.

Frau raised his eyebrows. "Hmm? L. Galliat? Don't tell me it's Lawrence Galliat."

Castor and Labrador's eyes widened. "No way! Frau, don't you dare joke about this. It's impossible! He died five years ago!" Castor tensed when he shouted at Frau in panic.

The fair Bishop looked very troubled, "But the possibilities…"

"No Lab, I saw him died. I was the one who buried him," Castor won't believe it, he insisted that the man had been died long time ago.

"Err…" Konatsu tried to cut his tirade.

"Yes, but he could fake his dead, Castor," Frau added.

Kuroyuri blinked owlishly while watching Konatsu trying to stop their little one-sided conversation. The chibi Lt Colonel took a deep breath before yelled on top of his lungs. "SILENCE!"

The three Bishop stopped; they and the others immediately stared at the chibi.

"Good, Konatsu-san, you may take over from here," said Kuroyuri easily.

Konatsu nodded stiffly, "A-aah." He coughed to clear his nervousness before he began his questions, "Firstly, if three of you don't mind, can you tell us, who is this Lawrence Galliat? Secondly, how did he die? And lastly but not least, what was your connection with him?"

Frau's eyes turned serene, Castor's and Lab's too. It seems like they didn't want to share this little knowledge. After some times, Teito decided to open her mouth, "Lawrence Galliat, Bishop of Ethereal Snow." Right now, everyone's attentions were on her. "He's a genius second to Castor. He's specialize in curses and poisons purifying, once he cast his zhyphon with his Bascule, his power will formed into snowflakes. When he go offensive, he could freeze his enemies, once again, his zhyphon will took snowflakes as its' form," she said straight faced, ignoring the painful expression from the three Bishops. "I just know that, more than that? They have to tell you by themselves, Konatsu-san."

Konatsu nodded. He glanced at them. "So?"

Frau sighed; he smiled slightly, "Teito, you're truly an annoying brat."

"Whatever, just answer the question," said Teito, annoyed.

The red (AN: right or wrong?) bishop chuckled, "Fine." Castor took a deep breath. "Lawrence Galliat died five years ago. How he died? He was assassinated. Well, he wasn't the target, I was, but he's protecting me and got himself killed in the process," he sighed slightly, Castor smiled at Labrador who was patting him on his back firmly, "He…was one of my best friends too."

"Ah, not to be rude, but…can we know how he was killed?" asked Konatsu again.

Castor winced at that. "Sure, I guess. Well, actually, I'll give you the complete version…." The bespectacled man sighed again, "That day, five years ago, when both of us on a mission to the town, we were kidnapped. I know, it was weird for me too. How in God's name they could kidnap me, I don't know. Anyway, they took us in a dungeon, and chained. They tortured me, they want information."

"About what?" asked Shinryuu suddenly.

The bespectacled man smiled softly at him, "About my connection with the Empire, my Lord." Shinryuu nodded in understanding. Castor continued his story, "I didn't give them answers, of course." He sneaked a glance at Teito before back to the others, as if trying to choose his words for the next statements. "I couldn't use my 'specials', since…."

"Ah…." They nodded in understanding except Teito, who knew nothing about whose Castor truly was.

"Anyway, when they decide that they had enough of my silence, they started to torture Lawrence." He took another deep breath. "In the fifth day, they released our binds. They start beats me. When they aimed their weapons to my heart, Lawrence snapped and used his zhyphon in soldier-like way."

"No Bascule medium…red zhyphon, I presume?" Miroku said to confirm his guess.

"Yes, you're right, Miroku-samam" said Castor. Miroku nodded. "He killed them. And then, he helped me up and both of us started running for safety. I don't know where we were, but one thing I remember; there were no buildings, just ruins. Ruins of ancient buildings."

Teito's eyes narrowed again.

"We ran until we're cornered between the mercenaries and waterfall. They start to attack us; Lawrence ran to shield me from them…and threw me into the stream. The next? You can guess by yourself." He sighed again, "Was that answer your questions, Konatsu-san?"

Konatsu nodded stiffly. "Sorry."

Castor gave him reassuring smile, "its okay, I have to tell it to people sooner or later."

"Well then, it's been cleared!" said the now cheery Hyuuga, "About who was Lawrence Galliat I mean."

They nodded together.

"Back to the present, I think I agree with Labrador-han here," said Hyuuga out loud, "Lets see, they impaled him instead of you, right? But nothing vital."

"Yeah…," Castor nodded.

"That's mean, their leader might offer him compensations. In order to stay alive, he had to help them, or something similar to that."

"But I buried him!"

"Yes, I know. Well, maybe Miroku-sama knew about how to do that, ne?" he glanced at Miroku.

Miroku's eyes widened in realization. "I…I see…so that's how. Well, if he use that, he might be alive then."

Castor frowned. "What do you mean by that, sir?"

"Mirror Doppelganger," he deadpanned.

"What is that?" asked Kuroyuri.

Miroku moved his gaze toward him, "It's an ancient spell from the ancient civilizations."

"Mirror Doppelganger is one of most forbidden spell in both Raggs and Barsburg. The spell can create somebody's doppelganger for years before it decayed. Yes, decayed, how to dispel it is to let it decays. Or you may simply heat it. Drown it, or impaled it with various sharp objects will do no harm to it. They bleed, they stop breathing, but they're still very much alive if their master wants to," said Shinryuu suddenly.

"I see, so that's what you done that day, Uncle Miroku," said the Princess of Raggs.

Miroku nodded in confirmation. "That is why; he might be alive if they use it."

They stared at Castor. The said man was shocked. He never thinks about that possibility, heck, he didn't know about the spell at all. The genius bishop sighed, his expression was grim. He was about to say something, but Teito beat him at that.

"Ayanami-sama."

Ayanami raised his head, stared at certain lady not too far from him. "Hn?"

"You said that you're Verloren, the first God of Death. The Owner of Book of Last Souls. And the originator of seven Ghosts powers…ne?" Teito asked him softly, lips smirked slightly when Verloren and the others tensed.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Ayanami again.

Her smile was widening, totally freaking them out. "One of the Ghost's powers is 'The Sight of Soul', ne?" Teito almost chuckled when the bishop's posture tensed than before, "If I'm not mistaken, it was 'Zehel's', ne?"

Ayanami nodded stiffly. "Why are you asking me about that?"

"Then, since you're Verloren and all, you can use this Zehel's power." Teito's brushed her lips with her fingers before they curled to hide her smirk. "Then can you make sure when this Lawrence Galliat supposed to be dead," she stated easily.

This caught them off guard. Every eyes landed on Ayanami. The said General was shocked, what Teito said was right. He could check it with Book of Last Souls, why he didn't think about it he had no idea at all.

"So?" Teito titled her head slightly to the left, acted all cute.

Ayanami closed his eyes, to concentrate. After one minute flat, Ayanami opened his eyes suddenly, surprised the rest of them except Teito. The silver haired man sighed before glanced at Castor. "…Lawrence Galliat, only son of Lord Rangeld Galliat from Galliat Noble house of Raggs Kingdom. Birth on 13 January."

All of them held their breaths. Teito narrowed her eyes when Ayanami didn't say more. "I see…then he isn't dead yet," she said straight faced.

Ayanami nodded, Castor and the others gasped.

Teito smirked again. "Heh, interesting," was her soft reply.

"Eh?" Ouka said.

* * *

Royal Chamber of Barsburg Palace, First District, Capital City of Barsbug Empire…

Clear green eyes watched the darkened sky outside unfocusedly. Head titled slightly to her right. Back rested on the wall firmly, and her hand crossed on her chest; the rest of the occupant in that room instantly knew that Teito was hiding something from them and/or he was thinking about something important.

"Tei-chan?" Miroku called him.

Teito was winced slightly at him. She didn't bother to reply him; she just narrowed her eyes even more before sighed out of desperation; they raised their eyebrows at the same time. "The ruins that they talking about is known as 'Dragon Land', the waterfall is known as 'Scale Tears'; yes, exactly like what you lot are thinking."

"Are you sure?" said Shinryuu again. "I don't think you know about their existence, since…it happened when you're so little, Tiashe."

She nodded stiffly, "One hundred percent sure." Teito moved her eyes from the now dark sky. "You do realize that my Geographic study was straight A, right? Beside…I took extra classes for it too…."

"You took 'Other Lands and Continents' class and 'Behind the Mist Border' class?" asked Miroku suddenly, shocked by the revelation. "I never thought that there're someone interested in them…moreover, why I didn't hear about it?"

"Simple, I asked sensei to not to put my name down. How? Blackmailing was one of the most powerful arts of persuasion you know?" she smirked at them.

Miroku sighed, "Just like what I thought…."

"Anyway, if I'm correct, it seems they put a barrier to nullify our radar about their existence. Dragon Land ruins and Scale Blood waterfall is our western borders anyway…both of them are under our supervision," she shrugged, "And isn't it strange? Seeing nothing pass those places for more than ten years? Huh?"

Shinryuu's and Miroku's eyes widened. Teito sure have point.

"I see, I ever heard certain from the head researcher that she found strange power surround the place before it disappeared on the next minute. They saw black zhyphon…pure black zhyphon too," said Shinryuu after sometimes.

Teito nodded again. "Hnmhmm…by the way…," she said at the two occupants of the room, "When will both of you tell me the truth about Frau being one of the seven Ghosts? As well as Labrador, Castor, Lance and Father?"

And all hell broke loose.

Shinryuu eyes narrowed dangerously. "How?"

"Indeed, how do you know about it?" said Miroku too.

Teito just smirked. "I may be apathetic, but that doesn't mean I ignore everything that happens around me," she chuckled slightly, oh how she loved to make them nervous. Right before they could respond, she said again, "Ayanami-sama told me himself about who is he. Verloren is the God of Death…or should I say, Angel of Death? Anyway, he's the head of seven Ghosts, the originator, master of Kors and Wars. I know as much," she shrugged, lips still curled into evil smirk, "The familiarity between them were unusual, don't you think?"

They flinched at that. Both of them knew that their familiarity would be the end of it. They couldn't deny her statement; however, they could try, right? "Well, they knew each other since…long time ago…," said Miroku a little bit uneasily.

Teito raised her eyebrows elegantly, "Is that so? Then tell me, why I don't believe in your words, Miroku-sama?" again, Miroku flinched with such formality; when Teito used formalities to both of them, that only meant one thing named trouble with capital T. "Firstly!" she stated loudly, enough to surprised them, "Ayanami-sama never surprised when Frau told them that we're related."

"He could've-"

"Second!" again, she startled the older men, "When Castor-nii said 'because I couldn't do my special thing' or something similar to that, I don't find confusion in his eyes, nor the others except me. Third, why should Castor-nii have to keep his special attack, or form, to his fellow Bishop? His best friend too? And last but not least, Frau's right hand was twitching madly, it was like something wanted to burst out and reach Ayanami-sama. I suspect that he held Ayanami-sama's….I means, Verloren's, precious."

Both of them flinched.

"Why I suspect Lance-nii too?" right now, she turned her back to see the shining starts outside. "They were close, they always together, and…they always gone missing when someone died…where were they?" Teito turned her head slightly, so both of them could see her smirked to them, her finger tapped her chin in innocent question manner, "They were doing their job as Angel of Deaths…and Angel of Judgments….ne?"

What they could do was gulping the lump in their throats.

* * *

A week later…

Clear Green eyes were glowing dangerously, the owner of the eyes snarled once she read the letter on her hand. Her companions whimpered in fear; how could they not? Teito was terrifying like this. After one minute of growling, Teito was in ranting mode for another minute before turned into tantrum and cursing session. She's sure had awesome knowledge of 'words' for a lady like her. Not like Mikage didn't know about it, he love to pretend that Teito as s Naïve-Innocent-Princess.

"That bastard of a General…," she murmured with disdain laced on her tongue; made certain General's minions flinched slightly. "'I'm leaving the rest of Black Hawks on your hand' my ass," she said again venomously, "'Mission' what mission?! You just wanted to run away from desk-work, don't you General?! Oh, I'm so going to beat you up, draw your bloods and have you work like a cow until you finish your damn three months worth paper works~!" she said the last part gleefully, "I'm so going to enjoy it…Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!" she laughed evilly, the letter crushed on her hand, dark aura emitted from her, evilly.

Somewhere, five miles from ex-Raggs Palace, certain General shivered in fear, like someone had finalized his fate dreadfully.

The rest of the Black Hawk's shivered in fear, they were truly do not want to know what will happen for the next hours…days…months…years…. The Bishops and the Royal Family stared at them sympathetically; but they gratefully thanks to God for He save them from the pain for being Teito's temporary underlings.

**TBC**

AN: now…don't you wonder what will Teito do to them? I wonder about it too, so don't ask me just yet XD until next chapter! Jya!


	5. Kapitel V

**What if Redux : ****"****I'm not EVE!****"**

Summary: That what Teito said, but Ayanami, and some certain people and bishops knew better. Ayatei

Author: K.S.

Rating: PG / T

Genre: Humor / Romance

Characters: Teito/Tiashe, Mikage, Ayanami and the Black Hawks, Hakuren, Bastian, some non-important OCs

Warnings: UNBETA-ed, Grammatical Errors, Confusing structure, Out of Character-ness, some Original Characters, **A****P**, Author's Utterly Biased Imagination (**AUBI**), Yaoi in shounen-ai form, genderswitch (Female!Teito), Sadistic!Teito, **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!**

AN:

Note: everyone (except: The royal family, Miroku, Mikage, Jio, and Bastian add Frau, Castor and Labrador as well as Lance in it) thought Teito is a guy. TONIKAKU~ I'll keep refers Teito with HER for the rest of this story goes on. DEAL?! Deal!

**PS: "What if" is under reconstruction, so it won't be updated for sometimes. So sorry for the delay and all. (**But I give you this story, ne? at least you have something to read XD**)**

**Kapitel V: **

**Teito Klein: "Now, now, are you asking for the impossible, Mikage?"**

Barsburg Empire's Capital HQ…after a week…

If people, or other soldiers and their higher ups to be exact, glanced or watched the training ground from above, they could saw six people of infamous Black Hawk Officers were doing some complicated morning exercises; acrobatic katas if you really wanted to know, and one people was standing right in front of them to monitories them. And when they crept closer, they could hear strict commanding voice from the infamous Devil of Barsburg, Teito Klein, and whimpers and groans from the other six Black Hawks. And if these people were part of Black Hawks Fort soldiers, they would run like hell as far as they could from there in a flash; just to evade Teito's harsh training.

Yes, harsh with capital H. Teito may be the Insane Psychopath when she's in battle mode, and she could be the Devil when she's annoyed and/or in rage, but when she's into punishment-payback-blackmail-ravage…she's the worst. People start to believe that even the Lucifer himself might kneel in defeat if he had to deal with her.

But honestly! Teito wasn't THAT bad, you know? She might love to have them do the impossible to them yet possible to her, true, but she would never have them do something rash, and too dangerous for training! …what? Don't give me that face! Believe it!

Anyway, strictness and insaneness aside, Teito did care about their lack of training. She saw them too over-confident with their power. She's afraid that they might kill them self in the middle of war that sooner or later would be happen between two great continents. In short, she did care about every single of them with all of her heart. She just didn't know how to express it. Teito decided to mask it with harshness and strictness blood in her. She knew that her training method was unusual, but that was what they needed the most; harsh training.

Teito sighed slightly so no one would notice her worry. She blinked slightly before lick her lips. "Haruse, your katas, you do it in wrong angle."

Haruse flinched at her harsh tone, but he did nothing but nodded and fix it; he knew that he need this kind of training. "Aah…"

Teito nodded in approval once Haruse did it right. Her eyes shifted toward the comical-pair, Hyuuga and Konatsu. She was smiling slightly when she saw them working in synchronize flawlessly. Her jaded eyes could caught the happy glints from Konatsu and Hyuuga when they finally perfected their combination signature attack. At least she knew that her training had been paid off.

Kuroyuri who was trying to get better control over his wars, frowned when the wars start to lazing off. "Oi, I told you to bind the damn tree! Not to lazing off!" Kuroyuri scowled when his wars just waved him down. The chibi Lt. pouted. "Kaachama!"

Teito changed her attention toward Kuroyuri. "Yes?"

"They're being mean to me!" said Kuroyuri, pointing his hand accusingly toward his lovely wars.

The adoptive mother of Kuroyuri raised her right eyebrow elegantly. "Really? Let me see…." She walked closer to the chibi. She bend down slightly and start inspecting the thing. She raised her eyebrow elegantly. "Ah, why don't you try to…speak with them? Coax them to follow your order, Kuroyuri-kun?"

"…That kind of thing can be effective?" the chibi looked at her in suspiciously. He wasn't major fan of 'solve it by discussion'; Kuroyuri was too temperamental for that.

Teito nodded in approval, "Oh yes it can be effective. Talk sense into them, show them who the boss. But not by force, make them understand, not make them submit. If they understand, then they'll submit to you instantly."

Kuroyuri blinked owlishly. "Eh? That does make sense…," he deadpanned.

The brunette sweat dropped at his claim. _"And I thought he's one of the best warsfeil in the continent too…"_ Teito coughed slightly, "Well, try it. I'll see how are Mikage and Katsuragi-sama doing, after you manage to make them understand you, go practice the Twin Dragon style with Haruse-kun. God know you need to re-learn them…" she said grudgingly, ignoring the cute pout from Kuroyuri.

"Hai~!" said the chibi lazily, rolling his eyes in bored manner.

Once Teito leave him, she walked in slow pace toward the last pair, the most perfect one. Mikage and Katsuragi. Both of them were the best. They work perfectly together; they never threw useless moves nor spent too much energy. They got the best agility, dexterity, and strength, but they got low stamina. Their swordsmanship style also was one of the deadliest style in earth; Blood Scythes.

Blood Scythes, a full-offense swordplay style that only can be executed by two people with perfect synchronizes. You had to have the best agility, best dexterity, and the best swiftness and gracefulness to do the style correctly, flawlessly, perfectly. Not only that, the pair must be consisted by Yin and Yang; balancing each other both physically and mentally. One to represent the Yin part; the one who had the astounding speed and deadly accuracy, and usually they're very graceful and the sanest one. And another part to represent the Yang; the one who had not only had same deadly accuracy and speed, but also have the brutal strength hidden in their swiftness, and usually they're a little bit off/insane. This style got three different levels.

The first one was the easiest one to do, and got medium rate to evade; Light Touch. They attacked with their sword without zhyphon enchanted on their sword. Just your typical rapid-swordplay. However, this style could manipulate the air to do their job; harm the enemies slowly by small scratches and cuts.

The second one was slightly advanced than the first. It got high rate to evade; Blood Blade. Similar to Light Touch, but their weapons were enchanted with zhyphon. Make it sharper and lighter and easier to maneuver. This style also could manipulate the air, but this one was deadlier than Light Touch, since it could change the air into sharp wind.

And the last but not least, Blood Scythes. If your enemies could do the third level, you better ran for your life. This one had the zero percent flaws. No one could evade this attack. Blood Scythes, a rapid-deadly swordplay; mixing hard-rapid trusts, swiftness slices form, deep stabs, and all-ranged attack that could melt everything that it touched by wind + lava-like zhyphon. However, to use the last level, the users had to endure the pain from the ritual. The ritual was to allow them to morph their weapon into beautiful-decorative ancient scythes. Every person got their own scythes. In this case, Mikage got black handle with red-blood scythe with golden single-angel wing-like scale decorated his scythe, he got his elemental magic stone too! And Katsuragi got pure white scythe with unique blades too; a blade on each side (right and left) with skeleton-like vine around them, the skeleton vine also got thorns and its were poisoned. By the way, both of their scythes were double edge.

The training for both of them from Teito was both hard and harsh.

"Good to know that you already mastering the second level, Mikage," said Teito, praising her fellow Begleiter. Small smile played on her lips before disappeared in the next second. Knowing that Teito was happy with his progress, Mikage gave the girl a small smile back. Teito nodded before start to bark another order, "Dismissed! Come back here tomorrow morning at 0400!"

At her command, all of them saluted before scattered into various different directions, left the girl alone in the training ground.

Once she's alone, Teito walked away. Stony mask on place. _"Now…where is Uncle Bastian go, hmm?"_

* * *

Ex Raggs Palace, Sacred Chamber…

Ayanami's eyes narrowed when he saw certain someone appeared in front of him. A woman, a beautiful one at that; black medium length hair, black pair of eyes, and healthy white skin. She wore black fitting dress with sliver ornament brooch on her left chest. There's a scale-crown with black elemental magic crystal on its center. Pointy ears adorned with black-flame like earrings. On her right hand, a long golden lance exposed beautifully. She had unique wings too; one kors' like, and the other was ravens' like. She was the Arch Angel of Darkness. The Queen of all dark beings, Kors and Wars alike. Directly under Verloren and God's command; she was their left-hand. Her name was…Lady Koreen, the Strongest Hell's Gate Guardian.

"Why, hello…Verloren-sama," she said mischievously, her red lips curled into cute smirk, "What can I help you?"

Ayanami morphed into his true form, Verloren. "Koreen," he said softly. "I have a mission for you."

Koreen raised her eyebrows elegantly. "Oh? Is this something important?"

Verloren nodded. He knew that this certain Arch Angel have tendency to deny his order when its not important enough. "Of course it is."

"More important that to convince certain someone that they're my Lady Eve?" watching the man flinched, Koreen chuckled in glee. "Oh my, I hit the spot, I see…."

"Shut up," he said, scowled.

"Still no luck, I presume?"

"Yes."

"My Lady can be stubborn sometimes."

"I realize, and she's a he right now." Verloren saw the arch angel raised her right eyebrow elegantly, for the second time. "What?"

Knowing what certain brunette was planning, the Queen of Darkness smirked again. "Saa…nothing, anyway, I see, so my Lady is a Lord in this life…oh well, he's still and will always be my Lady," Koreen's wings flapped firmly, she turned to Verloren's back, "Maa…what will you do then?"

"I have my way."

"I can help, you know?"

"I know, but I don't want to. I don't need to endanger him. Once is enough…," he said firmly.

Koreen snorted, "Paranoid much? And you called me a distress-paranoia."

"At least I'm not destroying them right now," he said indifferently, ignoring the insult. "Don't tell me you forgot about THAT accident."

"Well, sorry for being on guard!" she countered him, "The bastard was trying to stab him!"

"Keyword: Trying," he said easily, "For God's sake, he didn't even plan it, nor he did it in the end. If you don't call it Paranoid, I don't know anything else then."

The Arch angel scowled again. "I'm not paranoid! I'm just being on guard!"

Verloren tch-ed, "Denial, denial. That will do you no good, Lady Koreen."

"Like you ever care."

The original shinigami snorted. "If I don't care about my underlings, Kami will have my head right now and sealed me into His wrenched jail named Pandora Box right now."

"Fortunately," she deadpanned.

"Yeah, Fortunately," he's agree.

"And in the other words….you're a coward."

There's some anger mark on his head, he was ticked off. With cold and indifference mask on, he said, "…Koreen, I'll have you run errands for me for whole week." And then he walked out from the room, leaving the hysterical, angry, arch angel to curse him in ten languages, five dialects, fluently.

Verloren, or Ayanami, smirked in victory, even when he heard his left-hand arch angel screaming for revenge in the future. At least he'll enjoy this little victory for a while.

* * *

One week later…Barsburg Empire Capital Castle, Outdoor Training Ground number 7

"Major Hyuuga," she called him in sickly sweet tone.

The said man sweat dropped, his heart-beat increased rapidly. He didn't like her smile at all. "H-hai?"

"50 laps. NOW."

"S-SIR YES SIR!" and Hyuuga ran to do laps, again. Ignoring those confused glances he received from the other low-rank soldiers. He worry his soul right now, he rather have thousands soldiers bullied him than have certain Devil on his ass, not literary.

Teito tch-ed, hands rest firmly on her hip. "Tch, what a pain," she grumbled angrily.

"Oi, Teito."

"Hn? Mikage?" Teito raised her delicate eyebrow elegantly.

"Uwaa…you have Major Hyuuga run laps again? Aren't that a little bit too much?" he said while watching the poor man sympathetically.

The brunette just snickered evilly, made the blond one shuddered.

"On the second thought, don't answer that."

"Anyway, what's up?"

Still eyeing the poor Major warily, afraid that he'll go collapsing in the next second, Mikage answered the princess softly, "Shinryuu-sama told me that you have a guest, she's in your room."

"Name?"

"…it's…it's Lady K."

Teito's eyes widened, shocked, before scowled deeply and then grinned evilly. "Lady K, eh? What a…coincidence, I wish to meet her again for a long time, now."

Mikage's attention shifted to his best friend. He saw her smirked again. "Eh? Are you serious?"

"Of course, it will be fun, Mikage."

"Uh…count me out, please? I do not wish to be the one who'll receive the end." The blonde one sighed. "Just…just have mercy, okay?"

The teen shifted her weight, right eyebrow raised, small smile adorned her feature. "Now, now, are you asking for the impossible, Mikage?"

The said Teen just gave her soft laugh before shook his head in defeat.

"I'm off, supervise them for me. You let them slacking off, I'll have you run hundreds of laps, understood?"

"Hai, hai," Mikage answered her, hand waved slightly.

Teito nodded her head before left them in attempt to meet this certain Lady.

* * *

Lady K, or Lady Kaleena Rowline G. of Holy House of Raggs Kingdom, a remarkable fencer and strategist. She was one of the seven General of Raggs. Since the fallen of the Kingdom, Lady K served Barsburg Empire as the Princess' tutor. She was currently married with Lord Shinmei Grindwell, a Major-General of Barsburg Empire and the Vice-captain of Intelligent division.

She had bright brown hair and matching deep brown eyes. Her lips were full and all red. She wore black formal-kimono with white lotus embodied on it. The silver linings were swirling beautifully on the sleeves. Her hair was tied into tight bun with two hair-pick beautifully, lotus decoration was adding the beauty of the woman.

Lady K smiled slightly when she saw Teito came in. "My Queen," she said firmly.

"Lady K," she replied, bowed slightly in return. "In what occasion you visit me today, Shishou?"

K smirked slightly before back to her normal polite self. "Maa, always polite, always right to the point, and always cold…" she said again.

Teito shrugged before she took a seat right in front of her. "Have problem with that?"

K laughed merrily. Her bell-like voice warmed the place, "No, I just find it…fascinating."

Teito snorted. "I'm flattered," she said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

The woman smiled again at her, ignoring the sarcasm in her voice. "Saa…nothing much, it just that…I met this guy…several days ago."

"And?"

"I found him interesting."

At this, Teito raised her eyebrows in question manner. She knew that the woman in front of him was hard to impress and hard to please. She hardly took interest in someone. So when she said that, Teito felt intrigued. "Mind to elaborate? You're not cheating, are you?"

"Certainly not, my Queen. Beside, I love my husband, thank you very much," The Lady smiled again, but now not warmly, but evilly. "We met several days ago, in a rundown bar, actually."

"Downtown?"

"Yes, beloved never knew I was there though, he thought I'm on my weekly shopping trip," she shrugged.

Teito snorted.

Ignoring the Princess-soon-to-be-Queen, Lady K kept her talking, "Well, I was in my shopping trip, but since I found him interesting, I took liberty to follow him."

The young woman snorted again before mumbling, "Yeah, like I'll believe that…"

"Anyway, I was surprised that he knew I was following him, he invited me for a drink or two. Once we got our second serving, he began his stories…about…missions and helps."

This perked Teito's interest. "Mission you say?"

"Yes, apparently, this young man, he's around twenty by the way, was in Barsburg for a mission given by his superiors," Lady K's voice turned serous.

Teito bit her lips, eyes narrowed slightly. "Could he be a spy from one of the higher ups? Are there someone who'll do Coup against the Empire?"

"I highly doubt that. We are loyal to our Empire and Her Sister Kingdom, Raggs," she cut her quickly. "Let me go on with the story first, my Queen." Watched her nodded in approval, K started her story again. "We finally hit our fourth glass. He told me that He's under pressure, his higher ups were really stressing him up so he was afraid that he'll ruin their plan. And then, he asked me if I could talk things out about it with me. I said go on. The he start talking. He began with his life as an infantryman and all, nothing vital. When he's drunk enough, he started to spill something…shocking."

Raised her eyebrows elegantly, Teito asked the Lady, "What is it?"

"Quote to him 'I don't know anymore, I don't know which is which. I'm so confuse! The more I'm staying here, the more I doubt what my Master planning about. The more I serve Barsburg, the more I wanted to protect Her. Master and the Pope…I don't want them to destroy her.'"

Teito eyes widened. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not. I still have the record. I may be a noble-lady, but I'm not dumb enough to not to record our conversations back there, Tiashe-himesama," she glared at her strictly.

Teito took a deep breath. "I see…then?"

"Then he started to spill about infiltrations in our Divisions. As far as I know based on his information, they got at least two men for each Division. I don't know who, but they somehow have a tattoo as their identity. He got one on her right palm. A bat wing with single claw on it's tip," she said firmly, "And then, I took him out from the bar to the scheduled area, to eliminate him."

Teito raised her eyebrows again. "You did it, or you have someone?"

"I did it, of course. I don't trust people that easily.

The military woman in disguise smirked creepily. "I never knew you had it in you. It's just surprised me, that's all."

Lady K snorted un-lady like. "Oh please! You of all people should have known that."

"Ah…yes, about that, now you remind me about something."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes, during your…shopping trips, if I may call it that, do you happen make a little detour?" she asked her slowly.

K blinked, and blinked, before she ahh-ing in understanding. "Yes, and yes, it was THAT place."

"Did you meet…"

"Yes."

"Ah…I see…."

"What? Wanted to take ravage?"

Teito just smirked at her; K threw her another one too. Teito chuckled darkly, "You know me too well, Lady K."

* * *

TBC

An: shorter than before, I know, I just…have another business. And I'm still busy reunion with my favorite RPG game, Chrono Cross. So…Later Update than usual. Hehehehe~


	6. Kapitel VI

**What if Redux : ****"****I'm not EVE!****"**

Summary: That what Teito said, but Ayanami, and some certain people and bishops knew better. Ayatei

Author: K.S.

Rating: PG / T

Genre: Humor / Romance

Characters: Teito/Tiashe, Mikage, Ayanami and the Black Hawks, Hakuren, Bastian, some non-important OCs

Warnings: UNBETA-ed, Grammatical Errors, Confusing structure, Out of Character-ness, some Original Characters, **A****P**, Author's Utterly Biased Imagination (**AUBI**), Yaoi in shounen-ai form, genderswitch (Female!Teito), Sadistic!Teito, **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

AN: current songs? **SNSD / Girls Generation – Gee, Tell Me Your Wish (Genie), OH!. Chemistry – Life Goes On ~Side K~, Now or Never. Glee Original Soundtracks – Take a Bow, Crush, True Colors, Don't Stop Believing, Imagine, Smile, Keep Holding On, Stand By You. Ai Takekawa – Tooi Machi no Saki de. BECCA – Falling Down. Super Junior – It's You. Toro (Snow Angel OST) – Wang le ai, Bao Feng Yu. HOMADEKAZOKU – Home Party. Orange Range – O2, Ikkenai Taiyou.**

Note: everyone (except: The royal family, Miroku, Mikage, Jio, and Bastian add Frau, Castor and Labrador as well as Lance in it) thought Teito is a guy. TONIKAKU~ I'll keep refers Teito with HER for the rest of this story goes on. DEAL? Deal!

**PS: "What if" is under reconstruction, so it won't be updated for sometimes. So sorry for the delay and all. (**But I give you this story, ne? at least you have something to read XD**)**

**Kapitel VI: **

**The Black Hawks: "We swear to whatever deity that we'll have our Ravage to you, Ayanami-sama, for you dare to leave us like that with this Devil of yours!"**

Raimei sighed in defeat; she had enough of this nonsense. "Ouka, Teito, please! Stop torturing him!"

Ouka whinned, Teito just stared at her. "But, mom! It's fun!" Ouka said to her mom.

"It's so not fun at all! It's disgusting!"

Teito chuckled, "Well, actually, aunt Raimei, this is indeed fun."

Raimei rolled her eyes, "You're a psychotic sadist, you're not count," the first lady of Barsburg pursed her lips. "Ouka, stop poking his bruise, young lady!"

The said princes pouted cutely. "Demo sa-"

"No but, now, go back to your room! You have lessons to attend to!" once she said that, Ouka sighed in defeat before retreated to her room; left the two women alone with the poor man and his comrades. "Now, Konatsu-kun, take Hyuuga to the infirmary, please? Mikage, you too, take Katsuragi!"

Once the orders came, both Begleiter saluted and then rushed their commanding-officer to the infirmary left only two women and two men, much to Teito's disappointment. Teito took a glance toward certain black haired, stoic, man beside her chibi. "Haruse," she called him.

"Yes, sir?" the said man responded softly, hand saluted.

"Fetch me these books," Teito handed two papers full of books titles on Haruse's hand, "Take your time. Some of them are in Forbidden Room; you need at least Miroku-sama's permission to get in. You can find him in the academy."

Haruse sweat dropped, Teito sure enjoy being their temporary-superior….not to mention how long it takes to get it done too. You need at least 30 minutes to get to the academy from the palace, and you need at least 10 minutes to have confirmation for meeting with the headmaster of Barsburg Military Academy. Around 5 minutes, if he's lucky, to get the permission. And one hour from the academy to get to the Great Library, and another hour to process the access….and…he just didn't know how long it will take his time. He just wished it's not THAT long…. Haruse sighed in defeat before nodded in confirmation, oh well, its not like Teito need confirmation, and she'll have her way anyway. "Right away, sir," he saluted again before leave them behind.

Kuroyuri who were standing behind the young woman, titled his head. "Ne, Mom, why did you send him away?"

"Because we need to talk, but…my Queen, can you…?"

"Ah, right, I know when I'm not needed," she said sarcastically.

Teito sighed, "Sorry, it's just…something personal, and I don't want you to get hurt by this."

Raimei raised her hands, "Alright, alright, I understand; it's ok. Everything's cool, I'll leave you two. Just take care of yourself, okay, princess?" then she left them.

Teito walked to the door and locked it with her 'special' zhyphon, and then she sealed the place too, using Mikhail's power, so no one could eavesdrop. Her green eyes shone brightly, once she blinked, its back to normal. She slumped down on a comfortable-looking chair not too far from the window.

"So, what is it, Tiashe-sama?" Kuroyuri asked formally, he knew when Teito being serious or not.

"I need your specializations."

The chibi Lt. Colonel raised his eyebrows. "Oh, interesting, may I know for what?"

At this, the future Queen of Raggs smirked. "Ever heard 'Project Vermilion'?"

His eyes widened, body tensed. He looked at her bewildered. When he saw the amused face of hers, he smirked too. "Sounds…fun."

Unknown place in fourth district, Barsburg Empire…

Ayanami sighed in defeat. He never knew why he decided to busy himself with this certain Arch Angel…. He massaged his temple in annoyance once again. "I had you to bring him here ALIVE, not HALF alive, Azriel."

The male Arch angel scowled deeply. "Not my fault you said 'bring him to me by all means'."

"Azriel," he sighed deeply before back to his rant mode, "When I say 'by all means', I never meant it to be 'violation' as the first option. Ever heard Diplomacy?"

The black haired Arch Angel of Destruction and Chaos just gave him a straight face, as if telling him if he was joking.

Saw it, Ayanami palmed face. "Right, I forgot."

"You want save? Ask Lord Gabriel, not me, Verloren-sama." Azriel scowled at him again, "I bring him to you, now, can I go? I still have places to attend to. Chief of Heaven has been calling me for several seconds here~" he whined childishly at him.

"Fine, fine, just….go away."

The short Arch Angel gave him raspberry before flied off. He shouted something at him, "A thanks is much appreciated you know!"

"I will if you stop being rude and childish, BRAT!" Ayanami shouted back at him out-characteristically. Once he couldn't see Azriel, he moved his gaze to the poor lad. He tch-ed in anger. "Tsk, there's no point to be nice here then," the current Chief of Staff grabbed the man's neck and squeeze it slightly. "Now, give me what I want, and maybe I can spare you from the wrath of the Divine six, Human," he growled dangerously.

The poor lad shivered before nodded his head desperately, if he knew that he'll be dead man soon, he'll made sure that his final judgment would turn to be as painless as possible.

Three weeks has been passed without (visible) accidents or (permanent) damages. Well, at least if you did not count how deeply scarred Hyuuga with squirrels, that is; poor Major, he had to take a week of to see psychiatrist after Teito put him in a cage full of hungry squirrels just to test his agility. Konatsu had to do his works for weeks, since the Major hurt his hand. Or maybe that accident that was involving Haruse, Katsuragi, throwing knives and certain hungry jaguars. Yes my dear readers, Teito made them as his target practice, and he was doing it in the same room as Ayanami's starving Jaguars in it. You figure it out. Anyway, both of them had never been the same after that day.

That was fun, actually, at least for Teito.

Back to the main story.

The three weeks was passed quite nicely but there's no news from Ayanami. And this surely ticked the princess off. She was grumbled un-lady like while doing another paperwork. Not for a long time, the huge, oak, door opened with a bang; startled the guards outside the room, but not Teito. Her green eyes raised from her work. "I'm expecting you."

The person who opened the door smirked. He told the guards to move out. He locked the door and made triple unbreakable barrier. Once he done, he nodded stiffly even though he's still smirking.

"How was it, Kuroyuri?" her eyes back to her works.

"All set, Project Vermilion is ready, my beloved Queen~" he said easily while help himself on a comfy chair not far from the princess' desk. By the way, he knew that Teito's a girl, "But, how on earth Lady K fit in it?"

Teito chuckled. "Now, are you really wanted to know?"

Kuroyuri shrugged, "Not that important, but…is it really alright to give her that kind of job? Is she any good, Kaasan?"

Teito's infamous permanent frown turned into amused smirk, her eyes closed; she's totally amused. "I guess you still don't know about Lady K past achievement and background before she's married, I presume."

Kuroyuri watched the princess weirdly and confusedly. "Huh?"

"Then, my lovely adopted son, I'll tell you a story about certain Lady that flied down from the heaven graciously, just to serve her Lady," Teito smirked evilly, eyes narrowed dangerously mischievous. Kuroyuri gulped, prepared to be surprised. "Once upon time, when the heir of Raggs Kingdom was in her three years of age, she played in the Frozen Forest by herself. Once she's in the center of the forest, she found someone, a very pretty looking angel, was standing…or floating to be exact, on the center of the lake. She has the most beautiful black medium length hair, black pair of eyes, and healthy white skin. She wore black fitting dress with sliver ornament brooch on her left chest. There's a scale-crown with black elemental magic crystal on its center. Pointy ears adorned with black-flame like earrings. On her right hand, a long golden lance exposed beautifully. However, the most stunning thing was…she had wings. A unique and uncommon one too, one kors' like, and the other was ravens' like."

Kuroyuri's eyes widened.

"The Lady of Hell's Gate, the ruler of darkness creatures and…your so-called master left hand, graciously offer her assistance to the Princess."

Kuroyuri gaped, "You mean that Lady K is-"

"Yes. Not to mention, she, as Lady K of course, able to beat more than hundreds enemies in the last war," Teito said smugly. "So, do you still have your doubt?"

The pinkish haired chibi shook his head desperately. "No, ma'am. I will pay her a visit and inform her about the preparation. However, Kaasan, I have one question in mind."

"Sure?"

"Why do you leave His Majesty, Miroku-sama, as well as Jio-sama and Bastian-sama, and more importantly Ayanami-sama in the dark?"

Teito raised her eyebrow in question manner. "Please elaborate with that? It's an ambiguous question if you ask me."

"I mean, why you didn't tell them about your 'little' schemes in this Vermilion project, as well as why…you didn't tell them…and the rest of our group that you…know that you're Lady Eve?"

Teito stiffened.

The next day, with Ayanami…

Ayanami blinked again. He, the most stoic and emotionless guy in entire empire, for the first time in his life, felt so…violated. "Say what?"

The woman and child in front of him rolled their eyes. "I say, that Lucifer was…or rather is behind all of this, Verloren-sama. Or are you deaf?" asked the woman.

Ayanami gave them half-hearted glare. Somehow he could feel the incoming headache. "Argh…I can't believe it, that bastard…" he mumbled to himself, "And? When do you think they'll start the war?"

"Based on what I get, Verloren-sama, they're preparing to release Him first then they'll take over the entire empire. Once they found the Pandora Box, their plan will be officially begun," the dark haired woman said easily, her eyes stared grimly at her master.

Azriel and Ayanami stiffened. Pandora Box…that didn't sound good. Both of them eyed the Arch Angel of Darkness warily, waiting for her next information.

Koreen pursed her lips in distaste. "This Master, is working directly under Lucifer. He take orders from him, and that's why I said that Lucifer also behind them all. About the Pandora Box, it seems, the Pope ever touch it once, but the incomplete one. You know what I mean?"

Ayanami and Azriel held their breath. "You don't say…," Azriel began.

"Fetch Zehel. NOW."

Koreen and Azriel stared at him; they knew that their Master was angry. This going to be a long month. "Yes, my Lord." Both of them bow deeply before took off.

Ayanami growled dangerously. He took out his sword and swing it sharply, destroying innocent woods behind him into pieces in a second.

Mikage and Kuroyuri walked together behind certain brunette back. They followed her obediently. Their eyes narrowed dangerously (AN: imagine Mikage being possessed by Ayanami in the Anime), lips frowned in displease, hand hung dangerously close to their sword-handle; ready to snap whenever Teito gave the order to. Every single living human in the vicinity scampered away once they saw them; it's no longer new that no one shall mess with Teito and her 'bodyguards' in this state. All of them knew that blood would be spilled after this.

Behind three of them, the current head of Torture and Interrogation walked stiffly. He glanced and glared at random soldiers who dare trying to ask him what's going on. Sir Kaizen Sammuel, the current head of T&I, was confused himself. He have no idea why the General of Staff's Begleiter, who happens become temporary General of Staff according to the His Majesty orders, came here in the first place. More over, he was asking for him to guide them to 'Red Room'; a room where they held highest level criminals, spies, and whoever-else dangerous. When he asked Teito, the said brunette gave him icy glare before said something about the prisoner that Lady K gave to them several days.

Kaizen just wish that Teito, the infamous Devil of Black Hawk, won't do their prisoner to death, since Miroku-sama won't be happy with this. "Teito-san, you…wouldn't kill him, right?"

Teito halted, followed by the two person behind her. She turned her head slightly to stare at Kaizen. She gave him the meanest, iciest, evilest, smirk that Kaizen ever saw.

Kaizen gulped nervously. Well, he just wish that the Devil's psychiatry could hold him down…a little bit. Then he took a smug smile on Mikage's face and equally smug smirk on Kuroyuri's. …at least a man could wish, right?

Meanwhile…

Zehel, or Frau flinched slightly again. "Okay, okay, my fault. The reason why I didn't tell you is because of THIS. I don't want you to be so worked up! He's okay, he's fine, Mikail protected him, he's save from harm!"

"Yes, but the damn bastard still touched IT! Don't you know how dangerous IT is if someone with forbidden power touch IT?" Ayanami hollered in anger. "Don't you know that Lucifer was also behind this all?"

Frau choked. "Say WHAT?"

Labrador and Castor, as well as Lance who decide to tag along, gaped.

"You're kidding," said Castor.

Ayanami glared at him. "You doubt Koreen information?" he hissed dangerously.

"Shit, you're not. Okay, okay, can you please explain to us, what you got, Koreen?" asked Castor.

The lady of darkness nodded. "Apparently, The Pope has been corrupted by the evil, and he's working with someone, that known as Master, who happens to be Lucifer's underlings. They are planning to release him, Lucifer himself, by using the power of Pandora Box. As we know, the Pandora Box was sealed under the throne room until THAT accident when His highness Tiashe-sama kidnapped. Apparently, the culprit was the Pope himself, he tried to open the Box by activating the key that sealed inside the medium of Incomplete Pandora Box…in other words, in somewhere inside Tiashe-sama's soul.

He tried to mend it by his Forbidden power. Fortunately, Vertrag did manage to stop him from undo the seal. However, it was too late, Tiashe-sama will be died and become Lucifer's human medium. The only way out to save Tiashe-sama's live was either kill him or made Tiashe-sama as the Pandora Box itself. His Majesty Raggs and Vertrag choose the last. That is why, they attacked Raggs Kingdom ten years ago. To retrieve the Pandora Box." Koreen took a deep breath.

"…So, that what was happening ten years ago…," Labrador whispered, "And His Majesty gave Mikhail to Teito to protect it, sealed the Box from inside, right?"

Koreen nodded, "Yes."

Lance shifted uncomfortably. "So, what about Raphael then?"

Azriel sighed. "Chief of Heaven said that Raphael got his own work to do."

"Er, okay…anyway, another information?" said Lance.

Koreen's dark eyes shifted from Labrador to Lance. "There're spies inside the Empire…," she told them grimly, "Each division got at least two."

"I don't like it...," Castor mumbled.

"Neither I am, Castor," Ayanami added. "We need to find them all. Since four of you are not part of the Empire, then I'll leave it to Koreen and my underlings."

"Hnm," Frau hummed, "I don't mind that, we'll re-documented the information that we get from the main Cathedral."

"And what about me?" Azriel cut them.

The silver haired man stared him. "…Find the Lord Fea soul, ask him who'll be the next Vertrag. We need his power."

Azriel nodded. "Should I inform Lord Gabriel too?"

Ayanami shrugged, "Up to you, he probably knew already."

The child-like Arch Angel sighed, "Fine, I take my leave, my Lord." He bowed deeply before flied off.

Koreen smirked at Ayanami and the Bishops. "Heh, then I'll take my leave too, Verloren-sama." She bowed dramatically. "Oh, by the way, are you sure you don't need my help to convince certain brunette that he's Eve?"

Ayanami snarled.

Koreen laughed before flied off in order to evade Ayanami's attack.

"That damn-"

"No swearing, please," Castor said, sighed in defeat. "Honestly, as our higher ups in Heaven, you should act more proper, Verloren-sama."

Ayanami just glared at him. "Whatever, I can't go back just yet, there's a lot of things I have to do. By the way, report to me twice a week about the progress on your missions."

"Of course~" Castor said gleefully.

Labrador smiles warmly at him. Lance smirked, and Frau scowled. They walked out from the room where the meeting had been held. Before Frau closed the door, he said, "Ayanami, you sure not going back?"

"Hnm."

"Its just…I never knew that you're THAT cruel, leaving your subordinates on Teito's hand…I hope you're ready for the worst result by your action, hn? Pray that at least Teito not killing them, yet."

With that, Frau disappeared. Ayanami just flinched. _'I have no choice, he's the only one I trust anyway…I just hope they're tough enough to endure the torture…but…'_ Ayanami shuddered involuntary, _'Somehow I felt so unsure…'_

At the same time as the meeting between Ayanami-Bishops…

After kicked Kaizen out from the Interrogation room, locked the said room and cast sound-proof barrier and many more, Mikage relaxed his stance and Kuroyuri sat comfortably on a uncomfortable chair. Teito crossed her hands; eyes still narrowed dangerously. She sat on the table, right in front of the prisoner. She took out some papers out of nowhere, much to the others confusion.

"So," she begun, "Kasley Lucas, or at least that's you current name, I presume?"

The said man ignored him.

Teito tch-ed when he won't cooperate. She slapped the man with those papers, hard. Kuroyuri and Mikage flinched slightly when they saw the man bleed. "You better cooperate, or worse will befall upon you, dearest spy," she said coldly.

The man, Kasley, snarled at her. "Like someone like you dare to harm me," he mocked her in the wrong spot, not like he knew though.

Mikage, upon heard that, shifted his gaze toward Teito. He knew that Teito would not take this insult kindly; she might disarm the poor man sooner than later. "Teito," he said warningly.

Teito put the papers, "Don't tempt me, Kasley," she hissed. She took out her gloves and wore it in silence. She jumped down and walked silently toward a lone cabinet on the corner of the room. "So, Kuroyuri-kun, which one you like…alcohol, or…salt water?" she asked the chibi lt. colonel while his eyes gazed at the bottles there.

This earned confused glances from both young men. Mikage glanced at him, and Kuroyuri glanced at Teito. "…Salt water…."

Teito scowl turned into sadistic smirk. "Ah, nice choice, I start to think that we have something in common here, Kuroyuri-kun," she said again softly, yet they knew that there's malice in it.

Kasley gulped, he didn't like this.

The blonde young man blinked slightly. "Ano, Teito, what are you going to do with it?"

"Oh, this and that. You, the usual," she said, shrugged. "Kuroyuri-kun, hand me that chain, please?" she said sweetly, too sweetly for them.

Kuroyuri walked slowly, a little bit wary with this. His little hand grabbed it tightly. "Here."

Teito sent him a grateful smile. "Now both of you can either close your eyes or just stand there and watch me. Or perhaps joining me?"

"…I'll pass," said Mikage.

"Me too."

Teito shrugged, "Your lose then." Ignoring the look from them, Teito walked closer to her victim. She smiled too sweetly, "Saa, Kasley Lucas, tell me your real name."

The man spit on her face. "Go die, bitch."

'_Oh, wrong move…,'_ they thought at the same time, because they could see vein mark appeared on Teito's head.

Teito raised her hand, the one which held the rusty chain, and slapped it on Kasley's right cheek. They could see blood caked the floor, the chain and the man's cheek. "That's for spit on me," she said coldly before kick him hard on his stomach, "That's for calling me bitch," and the last one, she splashed the salt water on his wound. The man hissed in sudden pain. "And that's for ignore my question." Teito sat back on the table, leg crossed proudly.

Kuroyuri eyed her, he walked slowly to Mikage and told him to get closer. Mikage bend down to reach Kuroyuri. "Yes?" he asked him.

"This is the first time I see her torture someone, is it her usual method?" Kuroyuri asked softly so only Mikage could hear him.

Mikage snorted. "I wish. This is nothing compared to her usual method, Kuroyuri-sama. She's much harsher, much tougher, and much deadly. But effective."

"…I don't want to know then."

"Too late, once you agree accompany her in this matter, you can't back out. Even though you can, you'll still going to see the way of torture of hers," he said softly, "Better used your self, because from this moment, our life will turn into something else. Especially to those who're in this project."

The lt. colonel sighed. "Yappari…this is going to be like this…"

Their conversation was broken by painful shrieks. Their head snapped at Teito and her victim. Both of their eyes widened. The man who was so clean, except the wound on his cheek, now drenched with fresh blood. Teito, who was sitting on the desk again, eyed the man coldly, lips pursed into deep scowl. She was pissed to hell.

Teito grabbed the man's sleeve, she twisted it and jerked him close to her face. "If you do not cooperate, mister, I'll make sure you wish for hell after this session," she hissed dangerously before activated her zhyphon and heal his wounds. "We'll begin from scratch, AGAIN." She said loudly. She threw the chain away and dumped the salt water. She took out a spiked baseball bat, thorny veins, match and a jar of fuel from the shelf. She glared at him dangerously, her scowl turned into cruel smirk.

Kasley shuddered in fear, he knew that this little fellow, wasn't kidding when 'he' said that 'he' would make him wish for hell later. He took a glance toward the duo. He gulped when they cast him a pitiful glance. Now he knew, he couldn't be saved from this devil. Kasley gasped when Teito nudged his newly closed wound on his left arm. "Ka-Kasley Ghram…," he said between gasps, "M-my real name…is Kasley Ghram…."

Ghram, well, that's new to them. They never though that one of the Holy House of Ghram the White Wolf family members to be a spy. Mikage scowled, how can a prideful noble like the famous White Wolf turned into like this? "A Shame, your family must be angry. We shall inform your clan head about this."

Kasley knew that he couldn't do anything about that. He knew, once he had chosen this path, he'll be damned for life. He just wished its not this soon. How he wanted to ask for them not to, but he knew better.

The brunette threw her torture devices away on the table. She crossed her hands. "Who are you working for?"

"M-Master, I-I don't know who is he, but-but I know that he works with the Pope…," he said softly.

"Do you know this master of yours characteristic?" she asked him again.

The dark haired man nodded painfully. "Y-yes, he have flaming red hair…and deep blue eyes….a-and if I'm not mistaken…he have this tribal tattoo on his left shoulder blade…."

Her eyes narrowed again. "Tribal?"

"Yes…like…skell-dragon…"

Teito instantly bit her lips, hard. "I see. Then pray tell, Kasley, why are you betraying your Mother-nation and Her Sister-nation?"

The man opened his mouth slowly before closed it again. However, once he saw Teito pulled the wicked-looking vines, he talked abruptly, "My little brother…"

Three of them raised their eyebrows.

"My little brother was died on Raggs Kingdom General's hand. He did nothing wrong, he just wanted to marry that girl…!"

"Girl?" Teito asked him.

"Marry Jane D'blanche…"

"Last time I check, before she died on sickness, she was betrothed to Lord Shigure-sensei," said Teito again coldly, "I see, so your brother was the one in 'that' act."

"I know! But Marry Jane was in love with my brother, and he loved her too! you don't know anything! When she died, my brother was depressed and he just asking for Marry Jane!"

"By using the Fallen Angel's power? Because last time I know, Kors can't revive the deads!" Teito shouted in anger, "And what? You support him?"

"As long as my brother happy, I'll do anything for him! and he was happy until that Bastard General of Raggs exterminated her and killed my brother! This is all Raggs and Barsburg fault!"

Teito whipped him with the vines right on his chest. "Don't you know? that every human who used the power of the Forbidden will change into Darken? An unshaped creatures, that lower than Wars; a slave. Its better for him to die on that Raggs General than live as living slave of the Sin," she hissed angrily.

Kasley growled at her, "As long as he's alive, I don't care."

Teito looked like ready to maim him, but she held back. "Tch! The deal…what'll you gains after helping him?"

He didn't answer it.

Teito poured the fuel on his head and turned on the match. Kuroyuri gasped in fear, Mikage's eyes widened in disbelief. "Answer it."

"My Brother…."

She stared at him hard and long, before finally threw the match and watch it burnt the man. "…may God forgive you and at least He'll put you in hell."

Pained Screamed could deafen their ears. Mikage and Kuroyuri stared at disbelief at Teito. How cruel she is….

Once he died. Mikage slammed her to the nearest wall. "WHY? I KNOW YOU'RE CRUEL! BUT WHY?"

Teito's cold glared never wavered. Her hand was holding Mikage's hand firmly. "People who had their hand on the Forbidden power, are sinners. Unforgivable Sinners one, God will not and never will forgive them. Hell is better than not received His forgiveness. People who commit this biggest sin, are people who dedicated himself for Lucifer, the Fallen child of God. They do more than seven deathly sins. They commit the forbidden by using Lucifer's power in order to overpower Him; the power they used, called the Forbidden Power, obviously. By making a pact with Lucifer, that means they're agreeing to be his slave. A future sacrifice, a Darken. Nothing more than trash. They sold their souls."

"Then why don't you purify him? Isn't that just the same as Kors'?"

Teito snorted at that. "How I wish it as simple as how to tend Kors's victims. Its much complicated, Mikage. Kors may posses them and then take their souls once those 3 wishes complied, but making a pact with Lucifer and using his Forbidden Power is…much more dangerous; unknown to them, the moment they agreed and speak their terms, Lucifer owned them, take out their souls from their bodies, leaving their mind and conscious there. In other words…they're become nothing but a doll with their own thoughts, mind and blood, but no souls and will but the seven deathly sins."

Mikage tched. "But can't you do something? Teito! Aren't you-Aren't you EVE?" he screamed desperately.

At this, Teito slapped him. Mikage, in shock and red cheeked, dropped her. "Open your Eyes, Mikage! I'm not EVE! I'M NOTHING BUT ORDINARY HUMAN!" she yelled, "You think I'm happy? Eliminating someone that committed sins just because he's desperate and he knew nothing about HOW THE FUCK EVERY DEITIES WORKS? DO YOU THINK I DON'T PITY HIM? GET YOUR EYES OPEN MIKAGE! Even though I was Eve…I'm not. I'm not Eve, Mikage…you have to know that. I'm Tiiashe, Queens of Raggs, I'm Teito Klein…nothing but Psychotic, twisted, slave-driver, Begleiter of the Chief of Staff Ayanami… I have both responsibilities as the leader of Raggs and as a proud soldier of Barsburg…. And you do know…what they are," she said softly.

Mikage dropped his head; he knew what the Queen/King of Raggs' responsibilities was. They're the servant of God. They work for Him. They're the balancer of Dark and Light. The Judge.

Kuroyuri, who were standing there, finally understand why Teito turned into this. _'Kaasama…'_

Mikage took a deep breath. "Gomen…," he said softly, "Sorry…I don't mean…I don't mean to push you…."

Teito shook her head firmly. "Let's just…clean this mess."

Mikage nodded, "…yeah, you're right. Let's." he gave her small smile of understanding and apologies at the same time.

The brunette smiled back.

Kuroyuri smiled warmly at them, then he stopped, this earned two pairs of wondering glances from his companions.

"What is it, Kuroyuri-sama?" asked Mikage.

"Ah…nothing, it just…since Kaasama eliminated him…I guess, we need another to be interrogated?"

And both of them blinked owlishly at Kuroyuri before cracked into chuckles. So typical Kuroyuri….

TBC…

Ps: hmm….less humor and romance here, more violence and angst? Hmm…hope you like it. anyway, final exams r getting closer, and I still have, at least, 4 assignments from hell to do, so...yeah....so sorry *bows*


	7. Kapitel VII

**What if Redux : ****"****I'm not EVE!****"**

Summary: That what Teito said, but Ayanami, and some certain people and bishops knew better. Ayatei

Author: K.S.

Rating: PG / T

Genre: Humor / Romance

Characters: Teito/Tiashe, Mikage, Ayanami and the Black Hawks, Hakuren, Bastian, some non-important OCs

Warnings: UNBETA-ed, Grammatical Errors, Confusing structure, Out of Character-ness, some Original Characters, **A****P**, Author's Utterly Biased Imagination (**AUBI**), Yaoi in shounen-ai form, genderswitch (Female!Teito), Sadistic!Teito, **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

AN: I'm depressed, and wanted to kill my self. And yes, I already did it, suicide attempts I mean. And no, it has nothing to do with my fanfics. Life suck, that is. I mean, I'm sorry if it took too long for this story to update, I was busy to keep me sane. I'm going crazy each day, mind you, I already go to psychiatrist and they told me that I almost got high-lvl of stress. Add more, and I'm going to lose it. In the end? Bye2 world! Joy! **sarcasm**

Note: everyone (except: The royal family, Miroku, Mikage, Jio, and Bastian add Frau, Castor and Labrador as well as Lance in it) thought Teito is a guy. TONIKAKU~ I'll keep refers Teito with HER for the rest of this story goes on. DEAL? Deal!

**PS: "What if" is under reconstruction, so it won't be updated for sometimes. So sorry for the delay and all. (**But I give you this story, ne? at least you have something to read XD**)**

**Kapitel VII: **

**Teito: "…Then we'll be damned…"**

Several hours after previous chapter…

Teito lay down on comfy grassy ground in the Military Western Garden. She took a deep breath. "Honestly, this is the first time I'm getting tired with blood…," she mumbled while hid his vision away from the setting sun shine with her right hand.

The blond young man on her right snorted at that, "Like hell you are…," he said back.

"Heh, so true, Mikage-kun," said the not-so-young man on her left. "Kaasama will be back on her sadistic side again after a day rest…if not, I'll eat lot of chilies later."

Mikage snorted again, "That's not a bet, Kuroyuri-sama, since both of us know that she'll back to her old self again in less than a day."

"Oh, sod off both of you!" Teito groaned. When she heard them laughing, she scowled deeply, totally unfazed. "But really, I just never though that…they sold their own soul that easy…lit holy fire with ordinary match wasn't easy fit, you know?" she said sourly, she wasn't that happy with the result.

"That wasn't normal fire?" asked Kuroyuri, eyebrows raised in confusion, "Seems like ordinary fire to me."

"Of course not! How can I get rid of that damned Lucifer power if I used ordinary fire? To purify their soul…or at least so he can go to hell…or heaven…or reincarnation, they have to be purified by 'Bishops of Arch Angel Gabriel'."

"What the heck is that?" Mikage asked her. He never been a royalty…well, he was one, until his parents decide to disown him, of course, that's why he never got 'The History of Barsburg-Raggs Royal Family' lesson.

"Bishops of Arch Angel Gabriel are Bishops who serves the God under Arch Angel Gabriel guidance. Most of them are nobles from Raggs that are direct descendant of the King, since they have the purest power and all. Their main job is to protect this world from Lucifer and his underlings," she explained half-serious before yawned loudly, so unlady-like.

"In short, your position is right under Arch Angel Gabriel's?" asked Kuroyuri too.

Teito nodded slowly before she yawned again. "I'm sleepy…aren't you?"

Their answer was a pair of loud yawns.

The Queen of Raggs chuckled. "Lets go, I think my little ducklings miss me already…" she stand up and start walking toward Western building.

'…_I don't think so…,'_ though them together before following Teito like good puppies they were.

After several minutes of walking, they were finally in their own quarter. They could see most of Black Hawk Soldiers sat down comfortably talking or just enjoy the afternoon. They gave two of three salutes before back to their own business. Teito and Kuroyuri nodded in acknowledgement, Mikage just waves back at them.

"Ne, Teito?" Kuroyuri called her.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to our own room or…"

"No, we need the rest of the team to do the second stage of this project, Kuroyuri-kun." Teito opened the huge door in front of her easily. "Good Afternoon, everyone."

Every heads in the room turned to them. Hyuuga, who was laid down on Konatsu's lap, hurriedly sat up. Konatsu was blushing furiously. Haruse, who was writing another reports on his desk, nodded in acknowledgement before returned to his work. Katsuragi waved happily at Mikage. He returned it enthusiastically. Teito smirked knowingly before sat down on Ayanami's most prized chair before pets his Jaguars lovingly.

"Have you feed them?" Teito asked them.

Katsuragi raised his hand. "Yes. I was feeding them several hours before."

Teito nodded in approval before told them to move out to guard the door for her. "Now, people, we need a lot of things to discuss."

This earned their full attention. "And what is it, Teito-han?" Katsuragi asked her

Teito just kept silent and crossed her hand. Mikage took over instead. "Sirs, have you heard 'Project Vermilion'?"

All of them scrambled. Too shocked and afraid at the same time to react. Haruse chocked before slammed his hand on the desk. "How in seventh hell's name you know about it?" Haruse spluttered suddenly. Everyone eyed them suspiciously.

Kuroyuri shifted his gaze toward Teito, Mikage ignored their curious stares, and Teito just smirked. "You don't need to know the detail." She threw a bunch of papers to Hyuuga. The said Major catched it. "Read and read well. Keep this information to yourself, and keep your opinion too. I will not allow you breathe a word to anyone. And when I say anyone, that's including your so-called leader, Ayanami-sama."

"But you don't have right to order us around-" Konatsu begun.

"Fine then I'll make it into official orders," she cut Konatsu. "Knell, soldiers!" she said loudly, "Knell with all your pride and dignity! Soldiers of Barsburg Empire, Holly Knight of Black Hawks of Raggs Kingdom! Knell in front of your King and fulfill the calls!"

At that point, they knell immediately; the statements that Teito had says wasn't a bluff. She was serious. She spoke not as common soldiers of Barsburg Empire, but as the ruler of Raggs Kingdom, the King (or Queen?). "Yes, Your Majesty!" they said together as they kneeled dutifully in front of her.

"I, Tiashe, the Heir of Raggs Kingdom, will have your words to keep the information that held within the papers to your self. Make this meeting as secretive as you can. Don't you dare breathe a word to anyone, including the Royal Family and Chief of Staff General Ayanami. Swear with your own names' honor!"

"Yes! You're Majesty!" they bowed dutifully.

And the meeting was started.

Random place in fifth district…

"The fuck is this?"

"Azriel, watch your tongue," Koreen sighed in defeat once again, she was too tired to scold the child-like Arch Angel. "So?" her black eyes eyed them sharply.

Frau shook his head. "I don't know, Lance didn't contact me yet."

"Yeah, since Lance gone to outer continent to spy on them, he never contact us…is it possible if he's getting caught?" said Castor, left fingers rubbed on his chin.

Instantly, their eyes landed on the (not-so) innocent bishop/ghost, Labrador. "What?" he asked slowly. Eyed their evil gaze, Labrador gulped slightly. "No," he said once he knew what were they planning with his dearest flowers, "Not in millionth years!" he said dramatically while hugging his flowers (animatedly).

Castor pulled his sleeve and yanked him. "Now, now, our lovely little Lab, don't you see Lance as one of us?"

Frau snickered, "Yeah, we're friends aren't we?" Labrador gave him a weird look that clearly said 'are you kidding me? You hate's him!' to the said blond.

"Don't you care about his well being, Lab?" Koreen leered, lips pulled into evil smile.

"Aw, come on! We need your power here, please?" Azriel said too sweetly, since he never said 'please' to anyone except to Eve.

Labrador sweat dropped, he was truly wanted to run away from them. "Ergh…" his eyes turned into puppy dog's one. But after he saw Azriel gave him the ultimate 'detected kitty eyes', he sighed heavily. "Fine."

They beamed.

"BUT! If they found out, I'm not the one who takes the responsibility!" he said quickly.

They ignore him…

With Ayanami…Barsburg Northern border HQ, Phoenix Fort

The infamous Chief of Staff frowned once he read the report letter from Miroku. "Are you sure, Miroku-sama?"

Miroku, who was sitting on his desk while watching the red sky above, nodded. "Yes, I am sure. Some of them saw them dragging one of the spies inside special torture and interrogation chamber."

Bastian who was sat right in front of Shinryuu frowned. "And who, in the right mind, let him get a hold on them?"

"Beats me, Bastian, we all know that if he can make us looks like nothing, he does can pull something like that," said Shinryuu while moving his knight away from the menacing bishop. "Your turn."

"That what I'm afraid of, your Majesty," Miroku murmured. "By the way, what about you, Ayanami? Got anything?"

"Yes," he said, eyes stared at the two figures on his right, who was playing chess. "Apparently, they managed to slip some of their spies again in order to replace them."

"You mean that the new additions to our ranks are spies?" asked Shinryuu.

The General shook his head. "No."

"Then?"

"My sources said that they managed to hypnotized…or better yet, use them like puppets, our present solders," he said again, took off his hat and sat right in front of Miroku. Ayanami crossed his hands. "My Lord…"

Shinryuu raised his head and stared at his General. "Yes?"

"What I'm afraid of is not his sadistic tendencies…"

"Then what?"

"…I'm afraid that he already knew about that project."

That made them all petrified. He was right. If Teito knew about that project, they're pretty sure that Teito would do it without their consents. The Vermilion project was a war project. However, its different with the other war strategies, it's a project that similar to 'destroy from the inside to the ground' strategies. They were afraid that Teito would do it by herself and in the end made her getting caught in the process. That's why they hid it from her, even though she's one of the best 10 strategists that Barsburg Empire ever had.

Three days after the meeting with the Black Hawks…same place

Teito yawned for the sixth times this morning. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Katsuragi-san…"

"Yes, Teito-han?" he answered her call.

"He said that he'll come back in a month…right?" she said again, trying to be indifferent.

Katsurage glanced at her, he smiled when he saw the uneasiness on her face. One thing he knew, she was missing the chief. "Are you missing him?"

Teito scowled. She didn't want to admit it, but somehow, she was, indeed, missing him.

"Relax, your Majesty, one thing I know about Ayanami-sama…that he's alright," he smiled at her warmly.

Her scowl deepened. "I don't care about his well being, Katsuragi," she said with her authority calmness voice. Katsuragi raised his eyebrows in confusion before she said again, "What I worry is whether he suspect that I have finally found out about the Vermilion project or not."

"And that's matter because?"

Teito's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Then not only I'll be screwed, but this country and my people will be damned for life."

Now, that earned confusion from the dark haired man. "Pardon?"

"You'll understand in time, Katsuragi-san," with that, she stand up and left the office, leaving her subordinate standing in confusion.

Lance….

"SHIT!" he swore out loud while trying to evade another deadly blow from the Paladin of Crystal Palace Holy Court Guards. "I'm so going to have their heads later after this," he murmured in disdain. He wondered why he agreed with this in the first place. He knew that this would be troublesome. "Ah, damn them, I'm so going to kill Verloren…if God let me…," he muttered the last part.

Another blow. Another successful evades.

Lance released his bascule from its seal on his right arm. "May God forgive me and Send your souls to, at least, Hell," he murmured again before launched his deadly light-based attack. "Eden's Light!" he called his technique name right when rays of lights shone brightly and purified the tainted Paladin. He nodded in satisfaction before ran again. "And where the heck is my reinforcement?" Lance screamed hysterically once he saw two dreadful Fallen Angels pursued after him. "No way in hell I can defeat two at the same time? Not without Michael or Raphael's help!"

"Poor Ghost," one of them leered at Lance, "Ignored by his master?"

The other chuckled darkly. "He's quite beautiful, don't you think?"

The Fallen angel who had red hair and purple eyes nodded while licking his lips seductively. "Oh yes, maybe we can have fun with Verloren's Arch Angel?"

Lance shuddered in disgust, _'Fuck, and my power's still sealed up…and they're disgusting!'_ Lance scowled when he saw one of them, the one who had green hair and bloody red eyes leered at him. "What the hell, sinners? That's plain disgusting! I'm straight, thank you very much!"

They circled Lance, their face set in amused ones (AN: Honestly, I was shivering while writing this, random fallen ones molest Lance? Not likely…**shivers**). The red head grinned wickedly at him. "No one here to help you, the old coot of Pope already knew that you along side with Jio are spies, the road to your church also sealed. What can you do, now…little ghost?"

That ticked him off. "You're annoying, Fallens," he spats at them, growled in anger.

"Thank you for your compliment, cute 'lil ghost~" the greenette smirked again in glee.

"That's not compliment, idiot," Lance mumbled in annoyance. _'Holy Heaven…can they be more pervert?'_

(AN: I seriously in need of ideas for the fallens's name, ten will be enough) The red head, grinned dangerously; showing his sharp fangs at Lance. "Now, now, time to have fun, Shade."

The green head nodded eagerly. "Let's, Rough."

Lance gulped when they start raising their hand and pure black power surge from them and ready to launch dark beam at him. "W-wait, can I cast a barrier first?" he tried to buy him some time.

"No can do, Blondie," Shade, the green head who wore cream ripped-like sleeveless shirt with A LOT of black belts on his hip, which were hold his skin tight leather pants in place, said in glee, "You're our meal ticket."

The blonde haired bishop gritted his teeth; he was hoping that someone would come to the rescue soon. He did not want to be their 'toys' for the rest of his life, or maybe become their 'meal'; he was so against it, beside, he already had a crush toward certain Angel of love up there, Aphrodite sure would kill him if he gave his life to the Fallen Angels just like that.

(**an: I mixed greek, scandinnavian, and other mythologies into one, and most of them are angels, Zeus, Kami, Odin, and the rest of Major Gods/Goddesses will be Arch Angel. The Chief of Heaven will be called as God)**

Fortunately for him, right before the darkness beam made contact with him, someone shouted loud and clear, "Block, Fenrir!" and a big, silver wolf surged out from underground and circled him in protective manner, its howled loudly before canceled the attacks from two Fallen Angels. "Yo, Lance, Labrador sent me here," the new comer said smugly, "And you're as flamboyant as ever, I see. By the way, Aphrodite say Hi."

Lance glared at the newcomer, "Loki," he said, nodded in acknowledgement. He wasn't that fond of this Arch Angel, who was, unfortunately, also working under Verloren, that is why he gave him a sour look before muttering his thanks. "You're late."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up, it takes time and energies to come here you know. Do not think that traveling between dimensions easy, Lance."

The blond snorted at that, he knew about that little fact perfectly. "Now, can you take me out of this damned place? I have to report to His Majesty that we're doomed."

"Sure, since you ask me nicely," he replied sarcastically. "Hop on Fenrir, and Lab can transport us to theirs."

Fenrir growled slightly at the Fallens who were watching them dumbfounded. "Oh hush, Fenrir, just bear with it, Lord Verloren told us not to, beside we don't have enough power to purified them," Loki said bitterly, he knew that his pet wanted to rip them apart without purify their soul, but since that would make certain Leader of Death Arch Angels upset, he had to hold him.

Lance hoped hastily before pet the wolf, Fenrir purred in satisfaction at him; somehow this made Loki smirked. "Done, o great Arch Angel of Mischief," he mock salute him.

The dark haired man scowled at that. "And here I though to keep you as mine after this cause Fenrir seem to like you so much," he said at his fellow Arch Angel.

"Are you sure? Aphrodite might have your head later, you know?"

"…on second thought? Forget what I said, lets get going," once he said that, right under Fenrir and Lance, thousands roses sprung out and their vines engulfed them before shone brightly at then disappeared. Loki smirked at the two Fallens, "I bid you farewell, little Shade and Rough," he waved his hand happily before disappeared in a flash.

Shade and Rough scowled. "Damn them," they muttered together, "Let's hope Lord Lucifer will not have our head…"

Labrador took a deep breath before release it in relief. He smiled at his little group warmly, "Loki and Lance will be here in a…second." And as if on cue, a bright light shone suddenly right on Lab's left side and right side with purple light. "Welcome back, Loki, Lance." A growl from his left, Labrador smiled, "And you too, Fenrir."

The rest of the gang also did the same. Breathe in relief.

"Lab, you're late," Lance said sourly.

Labrador gave the man an apology look before threw a warm smile at Loki. "Hey, Loki, it's been a long time."

Loki grinned mischievously at the fair Ghost. "Hello again, beautiful," he said, winked flirtingly at him, "As elegant as always."

Labrador chuckled. "Even though this is my…10th reincarnation?"

"Yep, to be truthful, I think this reincarnation is the MOST beautiful of them all," Loki said teasingly, "Makes me want to jump you," he purred at his ear.

And BAM! Castor smacked Loki with his fist. "Hands off, Loki," Castor growled at him, "He's MINE."

While massaging his new bruise, Loki scowled, "Still an asshole like always, eh?"

"At least I'm not a pervert like you, Loki," Castor growled at him. he did not like Loki's pervert side, he always molest what was his.

"Are you now?" Loki replied bitterly.

"Enough you two!" the lady of the house shouted at them, "We're here for work, not to throw tantrum!" Koreen sighed, "Honestly, can you deities act more mature? You lot are more than thousands years! Not a five years old toddlers!"

Lance and Azriel snorted. "They act mature? Not likely, Koreen," Azriel murmured.

Castor and Loki sent them glares, Lance and Azriel flinched.

"Anyway, report, Lance," Koreen cut them, "I need to send them to Verloren as fast as possible. He said that the western side is in the brink of war already." Koreen frowned and pursed her lips in distaste, "Not to mention that Tiashe-sama knew the Vermilion project and all…"

Loki chocked, "What?"

Lance gaped at her, "How? If they caught Tiashe-"

"We'll be damned, I know," the lady sighed. "I'm assisting her, so no worries. And please, don't tell Verloren about it."

All of them nodded in understanding.

Azriel glanced at Koreen, "Now you mention it. We knew that Tiashe-sama is under disguise as a male, did Verloren-sama knew?"

Koreen shook her head gently, "No, the only humans who knew are Mikage, Kuroyuri, and her family. And she told me to keep it that way."

"…did she know that she's Eve? Not her reincarnation?" Azriel asked her again.

Koreen looked at him funny, "This is Tiashe that we're talking about."

"Right, she denied it right away," Azriel deadpanned.

"Talking about that, should we help Ayanami with it?" asked Frau, raised his eyebrow.

Labrador chuckled at that, "No, Verloren wish no help, so we should stay away. Beside, isn't it fun? Watching him thought that Teito as a male? I truly wanted to see his reaction once he found out about Teito's true gender, you know."

All of them stared at Labrador, who was cackled gently yet evilly, all of them thought the same statement, _'Hi-hidoi…'_

The lady of the darkness sighed again, "Hopeless, you men are hopeless. Just…give me the report, please? I have meeting in the next three hours, I need at least one hour to get my ass back to the capital, you know?"

Lance raised his head and eyebrows in question manner, "Long much?"

Koreen rolled her eyes, "I'm not in my true form, forget that?"

"Oh, right," Lance replied sheepishly. "Say, after I report to you, will you tell me what will you do to Verloren after this?" he gave the lady mischievous glance.

Her frown turned into dark smile, "Wanted to join me?"

Lance threw a 'are-you-kidding-me?-I'm-in' look before smiled smugly. He shifted his eyes toward his companions, "You guys?"

"Sure," Castor said instantly.

Lab just keep cackled gently….err….darkly, I mean.

Frau snickered, "I'm so going to get him back!"

Azriel grinned at Loki and give him five before nodded happily. "Sounds fun!"

Fenrir growled happily, and Loki saluted at her, "You need to ask?"

Koreen sent them the most mischievous smirk and look before grinned at them equally evil. "Well then, Lance, start reporting!"

"Yes, mam~"

TBC…**Author got whacked**


	8. Kapitel VIII

**What if Redux : ****"****I'm not EVE!****"**

Summary: That what Teito said, but Ayanami, and some certain people and bishops knew better. Ayatei

Author: K.S.

Rating: PG / T

Genre: Humor / Romance

Characters: Teito/Tiashe, Mikage, Ayanami and the Black Hawks, Hakuren, Bastian, some non-important OCs

Warnings: UNBETA-ed, Grammatical Errors, Confusing structure, Out of Character-ness, some Original Characters, **A****P**, Author's Utterly Biased Imagination (**AUBI**), Yaoi in shounen-ai form, genderswitch (Female!Teito), Sadistic!Teito, Military!Teito **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

AN: oh flippin' great! Joy! There will be a lot of swearing words here, I felt…like cursing something, better yet? Made someone bleed. Alas! They gave me medication! **Joy…not. **Btw, pardon me if I can't reply all of your reviews…gomenne? *bows*

Note: everyone (except: The royal family, Miroku, Mikage, Jio, and Bastian add Frau, Castor and Labrador as well as Lance in it) thought Teito is a guy. TONIKAKU~ I'll keep refers Teito with HER for the rest of this story goes on. DEAL? Deal!

**PS: "What if" is under reconstruction, so it won't be updated for sometimes. So sorry for the delay and all. (**But I give you this story, ne? at least you have something to read XD**)**

Added Legends:

"_**whatever"**_ –Zhyphon conversation (watch the anime when Frau in the jail scene and have conversation with Teito) TELEPATHICALLY-

**Kapitel VIII: **

**Hakuren: "…this is so not MY problem, Mikage."**

**Black Hawk Fort, Sleeping West Quarter (They're in the middle of flight to the Western Border, FYI)**

"Holly freaking shit, what the fuck are you doing with my room?" certain blond haired male swore loudly once he found his neat, clean, room turned into shipwreck imitation. The long haired bishounen glared at his brother when he tried to remind him about languages, he's a bishop now for God's sake! "Don't you dare give me 'language' lecture, Mikage. You're at wrong here!"

The said blond gulped. "Honest! This is not my doing!"

Anger mark popped out. Hands twitched, itching to strangle the other blond in front of him, squeeze that delicate, slender, neck firmly before finally push the right place, cut his breath-

"Oi! Hakuren! Say something!" Mikage called him loudly, since his brother did not respond him.

Hakuren snapped from his day-torture-imagination with an evil glare sent to his brother. "Shut your trap, Mikage. I don't want excuses."

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" he yelled at him before pointed at his…room desperately, "Just-Just clean it up," he said pitifully, "Please. I don't want them found out about your not-so-secret meeting in here, Mikage."

"Why not? You're supposed to be Teito's guardian anyway," Mikage said softly, "All Barsburg/Raggs bishops are his guardian….."

"I KNOW! Who do you think I am?" Hakuren gave him a hurtful look. "But since I'm not in the military like you, this is so not MY problem. So don't throw me your mess or drag me into your mess, better yet? Just ignore my existence and pretend that I never been here in the first place. Just leave me ALONE," he said patiently.

"Even though you wish it, Hakuren-san, you can't. Since you're bound to my every command…," the person who was watching them quietly decided to speak up, "I'm your…King after all."

Hakuran glared at the chibi, totally annoyed. "You stay out of this. I don't care whether you're overrule me or not, what I care is my fucking safety."

The green eyed chibi snorted at that. "So you said," she mumbled, ignoring the glare Hakuren sent to her.

"Maa, maa, we'll take care of these papers later, Hakuren-"

"We?" the girl cut him, eyebrows rose elegantly in question manner, "You mean, you."

"EEEEEHHHH?" the poor blond cried animatedly, "But-but you're the one who told us to do it HERE!"

Teito gave him a deadly glare before turned his back away from him. "My words are law. Don't forget that, Mikage," she said, sneered.

Mikage gaped like a fish. She was right, her words were law. Whoever they came from, since she's is the first descendant of the Raggs' King, she's overruled the Emperor. "But-but! Teito!" he yelled dramatically at her.

She gave the young man lazy glare. "Yes?"

"You can't abuse your authority!" he whined.

Teito raised her eyebrows elegantly once again, "But Mikage, dear, I did not. I just stated mere facts, you know?" she said smugly, eyes twinkling mischievously; knowing that she had winning the argument.

"But still!"

"Okay, both of you, SHUT UP!" Hakuren cut them. He had enough of this, he was too tried to listen nonsense. "I just get back from my short term mission for Jio-sama, I'm cranky, sleepy, and too damn tired to hear both of you quarrelling like an old married couple!"

"WE ARE NOT FUCKING MARRIED!" Teito and Mikage shouted heatedly at him; shut Hakuren instantly with a big sweat drop mark on his head.

Hakuren shut his ears with his delicate hands firmly in order to save his eardrums from temporary deafness. "Okay, okay, not so loud," he said defeated, "At least put everything back to their place, please?"

"Not so fast, Hakuren!" Mikage yelled at his twin, "Take that back first!"

"Or I'll have to remove…what that makes you man with blunt knife," Teito said in giddy. Oh how she loved to do the favor, the damn playboy needed to feel the anger of women sometimes.

Hakuren gulped. "Okay! You're not married to each other! Now leave my chibi Haku alone!" he said desperately while hid his manhood from the evil glare that Teito sent, "And stop glaring at it!"

Teito snickered evilly. "Keh."

"Sh-shut it!" Hakuren glared at her.

Her smirk turned eviler than before (if that even possible), "Keh."

Mikage sweat dropped. "Okay, dude, really, leave Teito alone, s-He's in his own lalala land."

'_s?'_ Hakuren watched him curiously before nodded in defeat. "Whatever. Just…clean it up."

"Hai, hai," Mikage responded lazily. He start tidy things up while put the necessary paper works on Teito's lap.

Hakuren watch him like a hawk while took a seat right beside Teito's. he said softly, so only Teito and him could hear. "Say, Teito, what are you up to?"

Teito, with her indifference mask still in place, smirked slightly before it disappeared in a second later, "Sharp aren't you, Hakuren-san?" she replied.

"Aren't I always?" he scowled slightly. "Whatever you do won't harm Mikage, right?"

"…harms will and always will comes to us, Soldiers, Hakuren-san," she said softly, "But I assure you, he won't be permanently damaged because of this. "

Hakuren eyed her softly before smiled at her. "No permanent damages, eh?"

"Yep," Teito nodded.

"Well, then, at least I can sleep tight once you and the rest of Black Hawks go to the western border."

The Queen of Raggs shifted her eyes on him toward Mikage. "You knew?"

Hakuren scoffed, "I may be a priest, but that doesn't mean I'm not a remarkable spy and informant. Bastian-sama teach me himself, you know?"

"Ah…no wonder," Teito replied, satisfied by the answer. "So, you do know about…"

Hakuren snorted at that. "Of course I know. Us, and that means top tier bishops, and yes, I'm one of top tier bishop despite my young age…I have lot of experiences to be one actually, knew about that little fact, My Queen," he said softly and whispered the last part teasingly at her ear.

The young Queen nodded again. "What Jio-sama wants?"

The blond bishop shrugged. "This and that. Knowing you, you should know already what it is."

"About the project?"

"…," Hakuren stared at her silently before smiled mysteriously, "Nah…no, it's about the secret weapon…."

"Secret weapon?"

"Your Bascule to be exact?"

"My…Bascule?" now that caught the young woman's attention.

Hakuren rolled his eyes, "Eve-sama Bascule, that means your Bascule, Tiashe-sama," said Hakuren.

Teito scowled again. "How many times I have to tell you people, I'm not Eve. Indeed I'm her reincarnation, but I'm so not her. I'M NOT EVE," she emphasized the last part.

Hakuren groaned, "God, don't tell me you're still in denial."

"What denial?" she hissed, "I'm just stating the truth."

"Whatever," he said.

Teito raised her eyebrows elegantly, "That's new…"

"Huh?"

"The lack of persuasion…that's new. You're the very first person who giving up persuades me in this matter," she deadpanned.

"Oh? Really?" he said, amused, "Maybe that's because I don't want to trouble my self with it."

"Did you mean that I'm troublesome?"

Hakuren rolled his eyes, "All women are troublesome," he earned a hard, deadly, glare from her, "And you're the most troublesome of them all. However, you have your problems; I guess I can live with that."

Teito twitched. "Whatever."

"Oi, Teito, I'm finished," said Mikage suddenly. He was scowling, totally tired. "Can we go now? I'm starving, and I have…lunch appointment with Katsuragi-sama."

Hakuren and Teito glanced at each other, smug smirks in place. "Lunch date you mean?" asked Teito smugly.

Mikage blushed slightly. "Wh-wha? No! Of course it's not a date!"

Hakuren leered, "Hee….is that so? I don't think I believe you, my lovely twin brother."

"Wha! No! How can you say that? He has no interest with me whatsoever! He's a freaking guy! And I'm guy! Male! The same gender and sex like you!" he throw his glare to Hakuren, who blinked not-so-innocently back at him.

"Now, is he?" Teito replied quickly, "Katsuragi-san is a healthy man with healthy fetish and healthy choice of mate. And I don't think he's that care about gender. Last time I check, he was a bi, and I think he still is, a bi." Teito grinned at Hakuren, "Right Hakuren?"

"Right, and I don't mind you going out with him, since he's responsible enough to take responsibility if he happens take your virginity after this date," Hakuren said easily.

Mikage gaped at them, still blushing furiously. "What the-YOU'RE A BISHOP FOR GOD'S SAKE!" he yelled at Hakuren, "How can you-how can you said something so-so-VULGAR like that?"

"Hey, I swore a lot, didn't I said 'fuck' multiple times already?" Hakuren shrugged. "Whatever, just get the hell out of my room and get your ass to your prince charming, I bet he's waiting for you right now," he said while pointing at the wall clock, "You're ten minutes late already."

Mikage groaned. He ran, passed Teito, toward the mess hall. "And this is not date!"

Once they couldn't see Mikage, Teito and Hakuren chuckled. "That was rich, wasn't it?" Teito said.

"Yeah, teasing him like this is fun," Hakuren replied. "By the way, if you intend to have your way with him, please, don't you dare hurt him, or I'll purify you, Katsuragi-san," he said suddenly.

A shadow emerged from behind the door. A tall adult in Black Hawk uniform came, his lips curled into small smile. "I wouldn't dream of it, Hakuren-san."

"Well then, you better get there before my ototou, Katsuragi-san."

"You're right. Excuse me then, Hakuren-san, your Majesty," he bowed at Teito, she waved her hand. "And thank you for your permission, Hakuren-san."

With that, Katsuragi disappeared into thin air, left a single black feather on the floor. "I guess I have to go back. I still have a lot of things to do, war is ahead."

"Of course, Milady, take care of your self," he said to her before she walked away, once she gave him a heated glare, Hakuren waved at her, "And you better smile more, you look cuter like that." And Teito throw (not so) harmless zhyphon at him, fortunately Hakuren smash his door shut right in time. Loud bang could be heard all over the corridor. Hakuren sighed happily before closed his door and lied on his bed, smiling at himself before sleep came to him.

(**AN: writing this while do Prince of Tennis marathon =X so gomennasai if this chap a little bit off…XD**)

**Two hours later…Ayanami's office (Teito's personal torture chamber)**

Haruse blinked again when he read the papers oh his desk. He blinked again before glanced at Kuroyuri, who was sleeping peacefully between two HUGE black Jaguar right in front of Ayanami's desk. He sighed again.

"Stop doing that, Haruse-san," said the newcomer while closing the door firmly. "I know that you were doing it since an hour ago. What is it?"

Haruse blinked before shove the stack of papers from his desk to the newcomer's hand. "Here, look at this. I don't know what I have to do with this, Teito-sama."

Teito, the newcomer, rolled his eyes. "Teito is fine, Haruse-san," she said while scratched his neck, "…Smuggling? …Drugs in this fort?" she raised her eyebrows, the more she read it, the more she raised her eyebrows. "…Rats in our body, I see."

Haruse nodded. "Without Ayanami-sama, we can't do much, Teito."

"…Can't you contact him?"

"He's out range, sir."

"How come he's out of range? Isn't he in northern HQ? we do can contact him from here, right?" Teito said patiently while seated herself on Ayanami's seat.

Haruse fidgeting slightly, "How should I say this…ah…something has disturbed our frequency. And…it seems they casts barrier on us. Even I cant contact them via our souls."

At this, Teito snapped, waking Kuroyuri and the Jaguars in the process, "WHAT?"

"**All Soldiers in positions! I repeat, All Soldiers in positions! Report to your Representative Commanding Officers! Every Heads Report to the Main Office in 30 minutes! Bishops of Barsburg, head to Main hall! MOVE OUT!"**

"Kuroyuri?" said Hyuuga from Archive room. He stole a glance toward Konatsu, "What is it?"

Kontasu shrugged. "Better hurry up, Tiashe-sama do not like it when we're late, sir."

Hyuuga sweat dropped, he shivered involuntary when he remembered his painful past. "Of course…let's go, Konatsu."

The said blond nodded stiffly. "Yes, sir!"

Both of them ran as fast as possible toward their main office.

Meanwhile, Hakuren jerked up right after he heard the announcement. He blinked slightly before put his robes back and rushed out from his room toward main office, ignoring the statement 'head to Main hall' statement.

On the other side of the Archive room, Katsuragi and Mikage also ran as fast as they can. Once both of them right in front of the 'dreadful' door, they met with Hyuuga and Konatsu, also Hakuren.

"Hakuren, I thought all Bishop have to go to the main hall, not office," said Mikage instantly right after saw his twin.

Hakuren rolled his eyes. "Emperor's order, stay with Teito as close as I can."

"…whatever," Mikage said finally. "So, who want to open the door?" he eyed every single of them; Hyuuga flinched involuntary, Katsuragi smiled nervously while shook his head firmly, Hakuren rolled his eyes, and Konatsu sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll do it. You people sure are cowards…." He mumbled.

"Well, sorry for being cautions, we, unlike you, always have our head hanging on a thread, you know?" said Hyuuga, defending his pride as a Major of Black Hawk.

The blond Begleiter of his snorted in amusement, "Your fault, sir, not mine. You're the one who provoke him."

Knowing that Konatsu said the truth, Hyuuga's mood had been dropped drastically.

"Maa, maa, just open the door before he has our heads cut, please?" Hakuren said, tried to melt the awkwardness.

And Konatsu open the door. Serious faces of Kuroyuri and Haruse greeted them. That was new; Kuroyuri hardly awake even if it's a dire situation. "Get your ass inside," feminine, yet guyish, voice howled from certain someone.

All of them, except Hakuren, saluted stiffly at her. "Sir!"

Once Haruse closed the door, Kuroyuri hand them the report papers from Ayanami's desk. "Here…"

"What is it, Teito?" asked Hyuuga while reading the first sentence of the report.

"We have Rats here. And there's possible tracking spies out there," Kuroyuri answered for her. "Haruse got this from his spy networks, they sent it to us several hours ago, around 7 to 8 hours ago, and we just printed it 3 hours ago."

All of them stiffed. "Well, it will be hard to find them then, since we have hundreds soldiers that live in our Fort," Hyuuga said worriedly.

Once the report on Katsuragi's hand, he said, "Indeed it will be hard, however, I don't think that is the problem."

"...indeed it isn't," Teito replied, "The problem is…how in heaven's name our radars never detects foreign barrier was cast on us? They booked our frequency, and they infiltrate our Computerized Archives," this information made all of them surprised, that was some achievement, "Not to mention that the rats…it seems they can hear us right now."

"…you mean they are one of them?" asked Mikage, nervously.

Teito snorted, "Of course no."

"Then…why did you said that they're here among us?"

"I said they could hear us right now, but I never said that they've to be here to listen our meeting, Mikage," she gave him her answers. "What I mean is…sweep this place. There must be something in here. Some micro devices or blood runes are the possibilities."

Kuroyuri nodded in understanding. He called his wars and started to sweep the place. His eyes became blank in order to use the Wars' senses. "I found one, right on the doors' hinge. A blood rune," he said emotionlessly.

Katsuragi nodded at them before go to do his job. His eyes learnt the runes, he never leave the details at all. "What a complicated runes. A complex one indeed. I'm afraid that I couldn't dispel it yet, Teito-kun," he whispered slightly. He took a deep breath and used his zhyphon in order for no one could hear them. "_**It seems they use Joint Runes, they place them on several, vital, places in this Fort, that including the Dark Hawk; our smaller Fort."**_

Teito frowned, he sent questioning glance to Konatsu, since he's good in this kind situation.

Konatsu walked slowly to the runes and examined it too. his eyes widened once he knew what else was in there. _**"I don't think you'll like it, Teito-san, they put self-destruct runes in it. And its not normal one! It's a long range one. If we deactivate one of them, then we'll be blown up into pieces."**_

"_**What do you suggest then?"**_

Hakuren, who was watching this with patient, finally join in. he sent his blue zhyphon easily, _**"Why don't you gather your best people in this and have them dispel them at the same time?"**_

"…_**Hakuren-san, we only have ten people who knew about Blood runes,"**_ Konatsu deadpanned.

"_**Can't you track them? How much are they?"**_ Hakuren asked him again.

Konatsu frowned; he sent a questioning glance toward Katsuragi. He nodded and examined it again.

"_**Fifteen."**_

"Well shit then," said Teito suddenly. "We don't have much choice, and time…" she mumbled.

"_**I can help you, I learnt about them, you know?"**_now all of their eyes landed on Hakuren. "What?"

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"_**Who are these ten persons?"**_ Teito asked them.

"_**Konatsu here, Me, Haruse, Kuroyuri-san, Second Lt. Ferdinand, Brigadier General Rider, Cadet Levis, Cadet Roslyn, Colonel Inukai, Warrant Officer Shinku," **_ Katsuragi answered, _**"Add Hakuren-san here, we have 11. 4 more to go."**_

Teito sat down for a while before sighed again. _**"Count me in."**_

"Do you even know what are they, Teito?" Mikage asked her.

The said girl glared at her best friend. "Do you need to ask?"

Mikage gulped, he shook his head feverishly.

"_**Twelve. Three more to go."**_ Katsuragi rubbed his chin desperately, Ayanami might kill them if his dearest Fort got blown up. That wouldn't be pretty…at all. _**"Hyuuga-san?"**_

The Major groaned. "No fucking way! I suck!"

"At least you can. It's a simple one, Hyuuga-sama!" Konatsu said heatedly, he knew that Hyuuga took the lesson in the past, but he never been the best at the subject.

"Fuck, if we dead, don't blame me!"

All of them ignored his whines. "Two more…"

Mikage raised his hand nervously. "I understand…that thing."

"Mikage, you never took the subject," Teito cut him.

"Wll, yeah, but I ever read them and I ever practiced in making them, Teito," he said softly. "Well, at least the basic structure."

"That's enough to do it," said Konatsu suddenly.

"Good, one more to go then….," Katsuragi said softly, but his eyebrows still furrowed worriedly. He back to send zhyphon for communication, _**"If want to caught them, we need to dispel it, fast."**_

"_**Yes, but who else can do it?"**_

Suddenly, a sultry voice came from the open window right behind Haruse's. "Hello Boys, need some help?"

All eyes landed on the newcomer, eyes widened in surprise. There was a woman, a familiar woman with her black battle gear, her transportation wait right behind her. She winked at Teito. "Sorry I'm late."

"Lady K!" Teito beamed.

The said Lady put her delicate finger on her lips. "Shh, not so loud," she whispered softly while closed the window. she sent her zhyphon (black and golden) to them, _**"These runes…they can blowing up in approximately time. They just have to send a signal by the initial zhyphon and we'll go BOOM!"**_

All of them gaped except Teito, her eyes narrowed dangerously. _**"How long we have?"**_

"_**Not too long, they have their suspicion that you found them out already,"**_ K replied.

Teito fidgeting slightly before put her indifference mask one more time once they heard someone knocked at the door. "Come in," she said.

Ten men from ten different divisions saluted at her. Most of them were Lt General and Brigadier General, but they knew better than voice their opinion about Teito's position in Black Hawk. They knew that Teito was nothing but a mere cadet in the military, but her intelligent, cunning mind, power, mannerism, knowledge etc were above them all. Compared to her, they're nothing. Not to mention her authorities commands/voice that demand total obedience. No body, and I mean, NO BODY, dare to oppose her. At all. Or you'll be in deep pain seconds later.

"Sir!" they said in unison.

Teito nodded. She called red head of Brigadier General, Hikaru Fern. She whispered on his ear and nodded when the said man saluted silently at him. the said general passed the words to his comrades. While he at it, Teito spoke up aloud, so the enemies won't get suspicious. "We have rats, I want every single of you sweep your division, I want them here in four hours. Use every method that you have."

"Torture included, sir?" asked the Brigadier General Rider.

Teito nodded, smirks in place. "Dismissed!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

Once they gone, Teito nodded at the rest of 'her' team. she walked toward Lady K and opened the window firmly. _**"I'll take Dark Hawks 1, leave Hakuren here. Hakuren-san, I trust the main office on your hand."**_

Hakuren smiled warmly at her before winked seductively. "Sure."

"_**Lady K will take second Dark Hawk. The third will be Haruse. And the rest, I hope you know which one you need to dispel?"**_

They gave her smug smiles.

Teito hnm-ed before fly away with Lady K to the first and second Dark Hawks. _**"In ten minutes! Use zhyphon!"**_ was the last massage from the said Begleiter.

All of them right on their position, using their talent in telepathically communication via zhyphon, they decide to do it at the same time. Five minutes had been passed; Katsuragi, Konatsu, Hakuren, Kuroyuri, Rider, Ferdinand, Levis gave their signal already. Three minutes later, Roslyn, Inukai, Shinku, Haruse, Lady K, and Teito sent theirs. 50 seconds to go, and finally, Hyuuga gave his (Hyuuga: hey, I suck in this!). ten seconds to go. They ready to dispel it. Five seconds, they start pumping their zhyphon. Four, they started to assembling the runes' construction. Three, erase the last details of self-destruct runes. Two, pressed the evil zhyphon at bay. Finally, One, sealed them away and destroy in for once and all.

When there's no compilation, all of them sighed in relief. Opened their eyes together, they smiled before standing up and prepare the next move; finding the rats, reviving communication frequency, and report the progress to the Emperor and General.

**An hour after the disaster…**

Teito scratched her head; a habit when she's confused and annoyed at the same time. She glared halfheartedly at them. "So?"

"Five from Archive department, Teito-san," Brigadier General Rider said stiffly. He could see how annoyed Teito right now, and he didn't want to test his luck in anger her. "Apparently they did send some of them to the enemies, not all of them though."

"The percentage?"

Brigadier Hikaru took over, "40% of our data, not including the S-class Archives, Teito-san."

"…don't tell me they also take the S-class Archives, please…," she said desperately.

Both Brigadier Generals eyed each other nervously. They shifted their eyes to the Lieutenant General Mikan, the only woman General in Black Hawk/Staff Division, uneasily. The said General sighed. "They…got it, but only 4%. The Archive Division managers are smart enough to mix them with the unimportant Archives," she said softly.

The said Queen groaned before slam her head onto the hard desk; made the other occupants in the room winced. "Great God…Ayanami will kill me…no, no, worse, He'll have me to go to THAT date he want…fuck…I'm so screwed up…," she whined. If there's something that could make her scared, that was a date with Ayanami. Not because he might flirting, teasing, or even seducing and molesting him, but because Ayanami would try his might to prove her that she's Eve, not only her Reincarnation. And that's annoying more than (not as, since hell was more entertaining than that) hell.

All of them eyed the young woman amusingly. Have a date with the infamous General was the dream of every 'sane' women, but this guy…she despise it. "That wasn't that bad, right?" Mikan asked softly, amused.

Teito groaned again and ignored her question while glaring halfheartedly at her. "Anyway, any suggestion what shall we do to them?"

Kuroyuri cackled in glee after heard him. "Can I 'play' with them?"

The other Brigadier and Lieutenant Generals winced and crept away from the hyperactive Lt. Colonel. "No," Teito answered flatly; earned her a raspberry from the chibi. "I'll ignore that, Kuroyuri-kun. Anyone?"

Kuroyuri humphed and pouted cutely.

"I can do the interrogation…without playing with their lives…as harsh as Kuroyuri-sama's, that is," said Rider voluntary, ignoring the glare that Kuroyuri sent at him.

For your information, even though they're Brigadier and Lieutenant Generals, they're still beneath the main members of Ayanami's team. The Staff Division, led by Chief of Staff General Ayanami, was the highest Division in entire Empire. Every single higher personnel of the said Division had higher positions than the other Division. They're their superior by default.

"One each, please. You can't handle them at the same time, Brigadier General Rider," Teito said once she seated comfortably on Ayanami's seat. She put hear chin on her left hand, her right hand grabbed random pen and start tapped it melodiously. "What to do, what to do…," she mumbled to her self.

Hakuren, who was still lounging on the couch comfortably, raised his hand.

"Yes, Hakuren-san?" Teito said.

"You know, you can just possess them and take the information they have involuntary," he said simply, "I mean, aren't you soldiers trained as a Warsfeil? Well, except Mikage and Teito, that is. It's easier, and clean, even though it will hurt them as hell."

That, indeed, caught them off guard. How could they forget about that? Warsfeil, at least those who excel in the art, knew how to do that. They smirked smugly at each other before nodded and do whatever they had to do.

**Two hours until their arrival to the Western border HQ…**

Hakuren took a glance toward his twin once they arrived on the dock. He blinked once before back to stare at the mini air transportations of Black Hawk-ers. He sighed again. "I hope you know what you have to do, Mikage."

Mikage rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I'm so going to kill them with my awesomeness, Hakuren," he said flatly.

"Yeah, you and what? Your idiocy?" Hakuren snapped jokingly. He loved to tease his twin.

The blond growled at him, "Shut up."

"Whatever. Anyway, you do can defeat those cretins, right?"

"Actually, depends." He took a deep breath, "As long as they do not possess rapid-healing factor, then…I'm good."

"What style are you going to use?" Hakuren asked him again.

Mikage easiness gone, his face turned deadly cold. "Death Scythe."

Death Scythe was the single for of Blood Scythe sword play. If Blood Scythe has 0 up to 8% chance of failure, then Death Scythe has at least 0 up to 50%. Once they failed to do the perfect katas, they have 0 up to 50% chance to die or missing limbs.

Hakuren stared at him, he was gaping like idiot. Of course he knew the Death Scythe, the most deadly, and double edge sword play in entire universe. "You have to be kidding me," he muttered. "I'm so not going to let you do it!"

"Why not? I perfected already it!"

"But that's still dangerous!" he said angrily, "What if the one who die not them, but you?"

"Have a faith in me, Hakuren!" Mikage cut him, "I can do it!"

When Hakuren saw the fire in Mikage's eyes, he knew perfectly that Mikage might be able to do it. He huffed, "Fine, do whatever you like. Just…don't cry to me when you're hurt."

Mikage gave him a big grin, he unsheathed his sword and polished it with a plain cloth. He smiled at his word, "Let's beat them, Silver Wind," he whispered its name lovingly.

Behind him, certain dark haired man also smiled warmly at the sight. "He's maturing; don't you think so, his Majesty?"

Beside him, Teito, the so-called Majesty, nodded in agreement. She watched her friend do the basic katas for Death Scythe style. "I want you to follow him."

"Worry much, Teito-han?" Katsuragi said softly.

Teito winced slightly. "No, it's just…I have this uneasiness feeling…I'm afraid that there's more than what it seems, Katsuragi-san."

"Do you think that this…Lucifer's men also here?"

She nodded. "Example, Fallen Angels. That what I'm afraid of. Even with my Mikhail, I don't think I can defeat them."

This caught Katsuragi's attention, "Why not, Teito-han? As far as I know, you're Lady Eve's reincarnation and the next King of Raggs, you do have the power to do it. Moreover, you have Mikhail."

Teito smiled, if there's someone who agreed with her that she's just the reincarnation that would be Katsuragi, which was why she liked him. "I'm not 20 yet, Katsuragi-san. Therefore I don't get my inheritance yet. The power of Eve…indeed I have some of it, but I'm a mere human here, so I don't have her FULL power, and Mikhail just can do much about it."

He nodded, accepting the explanation. "Well then, I have to prepare my Blood Haze then."

"You may use the Blood Scythe if necessary." With that, Teito took her leave.

**(AN:** I love writing this part. Mikage looks like…Teito in blood frenzy in here**)**

**30 minutes had been passed…not so peacefully….at least for certain Blond….(READ: Outside, around Black Hawk Fort, Random places, 30 minutes later…)**

Sounds of blood splattered could be heard a mile away, even though they're away on the Black Hawk and Dark Hawks' docks. Ear-spilling screams and battle cries could be heard everywhere; they knew that their Mikage, Colonel Katsuragi's Begleiter, was using his initial move, the Deathly Scythe, using his superior speed technique that made him famous; Mikage was also known as the infamous Flash God (AN: I KNOW! Damnit! I can't help it but gave him the (almost) same nickname for Namikaze Minato! So un-original). In less than thirty seconds almost half of their troops gone.

Mikage stopped his little blood bath for a minute, he panted heavily. Indeed, he had all advantages, from the landmark to the weather condition, he's totally familiar with them, but his technique cost his stamina. Using zhyphon to boost his speed wasn't easy, he need control, he need concentration, and most of all, he need to familiarize his body with the after-effect and the air pressure. He gasped and then took a very deep breath before do it again.

He closed his eyes and called out his zhyphon again in order to change his sword into black, double edge, scythe. He locked it so it would stay that way for at least another minute. He pumped the remaining zhphon to boost his resistance and speed. And in another 30 seconds, all of their troops were annihilated.

Mikage took a deep breath and then staring at the blue sky above. He could smell bloods all over the place, he smiled weakly when he saw Katsuragi gave him the thumb while flied to fetch him back. Soon, his smile strained and he coughed harshly, blood splattered from his mouth.

"MIKAGE!" Katsuragi yelled at him, he jumped out and landed gracefully not too far from the said blonde of his. He kneeled right in front of him and tried to ease the younger man's pain. "Breath calmly, Mikage…," he murmured.

Mikage nodded. His blood stench hair caked his face, his uniform turned into dark purple, and his sword caked with dark red blood. Mikage gave the man awkward grin before he coughed lightly again. "A-ah…I'm…somewhat…okay…well," he took a deep breath, "I never know…that this will give me…bloody after-effect…."

Katsuragi chuckled slightly. "You and your lame joke," he said softly. "Come on, We need to get back if you want your sleep."

Mikage nodded, he tried to stand up, but to no avail, he fell in a heap. Thanks to Katsuragi, he catch the young man right before he landed on the hard, bloody, dirt.

"Careful," he said, "Let me help," with that, Katsuragi pick him up bridal-style and walked calmly toward the Dark Hawk, which was landing not too far ahead.

Mikage gave the man a grateful smile, "Thanks," he said breathlessly.

Katsuragi smiled warmly at him and kiss his crown. "Sleep, God know you need it, Mikage," he whispered softly on his ear. "I'll clean you up right after this…."

The blond gave him small flustered smile before closed his eyelids firmly. In a second, he was already asleep.

Katsuragi smiled fondly at his Begleiter. With that, he let his wars consumed the corps, coldly.

(AN: Yes people! IT'S KATSURAGI-MIKAGE! And that's final!)

**One hour until their arrival in western border HQ….**

Lady K stared aimlessly at the sky above. She sighed when Teito join her. She shook her head gently before opened her mouth to greet the young woman, "Tiashe-sama," she murmured softly.

"Lady K…the report please?" Teito whispered back at her.

Lady K, or Koreen in disguise, nodded slightly before hand her bunch of papers. She smiled smugly when she saw disgusted face that Teito made. "What? Afraid of paper works?" she said.

Teito gave her a face, "Are fucking kidding me? They're the bane of my existence, someday…I just know it," she grumbled heatedly.

K chuckled lightly. Old same Eve, she thought. "While you're at it, Milady," she said softly, "The western side are ready to go at your command."

Teito stiffened. "After I can contact Ayanami-sama and Shinryuu-sama, I'll give you the command. Now, I want you to find this certain crystal in Old Palace in second district. Ouka is there right now with her personal Begleiter."

"You have her to do errand for you?" she said amusedly, "Her Higness Raimei won't kill you will she?"

"Well, if she die, the yes, Aunt Raimei will have my…freedom," she answered carefully.

K sighed in defeat. "The Old Palace has a lot of deadly traps, not to mention the Elementalist creature such as Elves and Centaurs and Dragons as its' guardian…Princess Ouka sure will be…in trouble."

"That is why I have you there."

"Riiiiggghhhtt….slave driver," she scowled at her.

Teito smirked sadistically, "Thank you for your compliment, Lady K. You may take your leave," she said softly before left her alone.

Lady K, once again, sighed. In a second, black fire surrounding her body, and Kor-like and Raven-like wings appeared from her back, and she took off to the second district begrudgingly.

Teito chuckled silently before whispered something, "May God blessed you, Arch Angel Koreen…."

**Mikage's room…**

Katsuragi sighed in content after he finished changing Mikage's uniform into comfortable looking Pajamas. He dumped the blood soaked uniform away and then washed his hand. He sat on Mikage's bed. His hand reached on the said young man's cheek and he started to rub it gently. He smiled at the innocent sleeping face of his Begleiter turned lover, soon. Katsuragi bent down and kiss his lips gently before kiss his forehead.

"You know, you should have been told me about the side-effect of his technique," said someone form the door softly.

Katsuragi glanced at the said person before back to Mikage. "I never thought that he'll over use it, Hakuren-han," he told him softly, "He used to use them thrice or four times, at least, no more than ten times."

"Let me guess," he said while walking closer, "Even Mikage do not know his own limit?"

Katsuragi nodded silently.

"Typical," Hakuren sighed before smiled at his twin brother. "He's so careless…."

"In order to make his best friend happy, he'll do everything he needs to do," he murmured softly.

"Yeah, I know." Hakuren gave him a weak smile, "He don't want to betray Teito," he said softly, "Won't do the necessary things to protect this world is a betrayal in Mikage's eyes. Because he know, we know, that even though Teito act like the devil's advocate, he's truly cares about this world well being."

"Yes, you're right," he chuckled, "Teito-han…he's truly Lady Eve's reincarnation…."

Hakuren snorted at that. "You know the truth…why did you never trying to convince him?"

Katsuragi chuckled softly, again, "And have my eardrums damaged? Not a chance, Hakuren-han."

The long haired blond young man chuckled too. He saw Mikage shivered slightly and then frowned before mumbled about 'Teito', 'no more laps', and 'give me the chocolate cakes' at the same time. "He's adorable, isn't he?"

The dark haired man flinched; he knew where these conversations go. "Yes, he is."

"Katsuragi-san…."

"Yes, Hakuren-han?"

"I don't want to judge you, nor I want to meddle with this affair, but if you hurt him…"

Katsuragi smiled sincerely. "I promise you, I will not hurt him." his dark eyes closed slightly before opened with determination in it, "The first time I saw him in the Academy, I instantly fell for him. He's honest, and…shining," he told him, "Not only that, his zhyphon, even though he live as Barsburg soldier, his zhyphon are different form us. His is the same like Teito-han's. White, blinding white…. He's so pure, even though he's not as pure as Teito-han…."

Hakuren chuckled, "Of course…I let you know this small secret, Katsuragi-san."

Katsuragi raised his eyebrows in question.

"Mikage was…or is, blessed by the Raggs Kingdom Guardian Dragoon, the Fyuulong Dragon race. That's why, whatever he does, he's still as pure as innocent toddler," he said softly.

Katsuragi's eyes widened. "I never knew…is that mean that Mikage is…"

"Yes, he wished it or not, Mikage is Teito's Guardian, his one and only Guardian and Servant. He may be your Begleiter, but he serves only for Teito. Whatever Teito wished for, he'll do it without second thought. He'll protect him with all his life. We like it or not…he'll follow Teito," Hakuren told him softly while watching his twin curled up. "He's what you call with High Guardian, his position is as high as, if not above, Arch Bishop."

"He's an important person…is that mean that he's one of Teito's most important people?"

"Yes."

Katsuragi smiled. "Knowing Teito-han, he must love him badly…."

"Yep, behind his cold façade, he loves Mikage as much as Mikage loves him," Hakuren nodded to himself.

"I hope Teito-han did not love Mikage more than that, or Ayanami-sama will make Mikage-kun's life hell," he chuckled after he said that.

"Yeah, but I think Teito will kick his ass first before he can touch Mikage," Hakuren replied.

"So true…"

"Aah…Ayanami is whipped!" Hakuren said happily.

Katsuragi chuckled.

**30 minutes until their arrival, Ayanami's Office….again…**

"Generals," Teito said softly, "All ready to deploy our troops?"

"Yes, sir!" they said in unison.

Teito tapped the desk firmly before standing up and walked to pet Ayanami's Jaguars. "Great," she murmured. "Major Hyuuga, you can contact him, can't you?"

Hyuuga, who was silent for more than 2 hours, raised his eyebrows elegantly, "Of course, Aya-tan said that we don't have to engaged another battle for the next 24 hours. He said that they, as in the enemies, are still in…havoc, or so he said. They're still pursuing their escapes prisoner. But the told me that if they decide to attack our first border gate, we can annihilated them immediately."

"…annihilation…they have more than fifty thousands soldiers, and most of them are those blasted Paladins…and we only have dark-based zhyphon soldiers who know nothing about how to purify them, moreover, we only have freaking ten thousands soldier…how can we win that battle?" Major General Hijiri said while scratched his bald head.

Mikan eyed Hijiri critically, "You're right, we don't have the skills and soldiers, what should we do?"

"That is why, we have those priests and bishops here, my dear Generals," Teito answered her.

"Okay, okay, we have…at least five hundred of Priests, Priestess and Bishops in our disposal…but still…," Rider shifted his eyes to Teito, "I don't think that we can do much."

Right before Teito cloud respond him, their door slammed open with a loud bang. "That is why, Lady and gentlemen, you have me, Hakuren," the newcomer crossed his hands and smiled smugly at them, "The new Vertrag."

TBC

(AN: I made Teito knew about who Ghosts are (read the previous chapters), Hakuren knew that she knew, so he did not afraid to tell her about his status as the new Ghost. Err…confuse? Just…deal with it, I will explain it to you people later…)


	9. Kapitel IX

**What if Redux : ****"****I'm not EVE!****"**

Summary: That what Teito said, but Ayanami, and some certain people and bishops knew better. Ayatei

Author: K.S.

Rating: PG / T

Genre: Humor / Romance

Characters: Teito/Tiashe, Mikage, Ayanami and the Black Hawks, Hakuren, Bastian, some non-important OCs

Warnings: UNBETA-ed, Grammatical Errors, Confusing structure, Out of Character-ness, some Original Characters, **A****P**, Author's Utterly Biased Imagination (**AUBI**), Yaoi in shounen-ai form, genderswitch (Female!Teito), Sadistic!Teito, Military!Teito **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

AN: This chapter is SHORT. way too SHORT. And I realize that. I've been busy and too caught up with my other projects. this chapter supposed not uploaded today, but next week. but since I won't have time (next week), I'll just post it today. so its SHORT. sorry for the inconvenience *bows*

Note: everyone (except: The royal family, Miroku, Mikage, Jio, and Bastian add Frau, Castor and Labrador as well as Lance in it) thought Teito is a guy. TONIKAKU~ I'll keep refers Teito with HER for the rest of this story goes on. DEAL? Deal!

Added Legends:

"_**whatever"**_ –Zhyphon conversation (watch the anime when Frau in the jail scene and have conversation with Teito) TELEPATHICALLY-

**Kapitel IX: (Slightly filler chapter) "I'm not ready to lose you"**

War room, western border HQ 4F….

Teito jade green eyes stared at the soon to be war field icily. She knew and everyone in this room knew, that they couldn't stop it. They want the well-hidden Pandora Box, and the only way to get their hand on it, they had to do it with force. And as loyal people Barsburg Empire and descendants of Raggs Kingdom, they would do anything to protect their home, to protect the legacy of both nations Ancestors left. God trust them with it, and they shall prove it.

Her grim face almost scare the rest of them, thanks to Mikage who could draw another expression from the young Queen to warm the room. "Hey, Teito, have you heard from Ayanami-sama?"

Ok, not helping. Teito glared at him frostily, honestly, Mikage got himself frozen by the iciness. Teito gave him the cold shoulder too wasn't helping at all.

All of them sweat dropped by the scene.

"Ah…so cold…," Mikage muttered helplessly on Katsuragi's shoulder.

"Maa, maa," the older man smiled at him while patting his head firmly.

Teito ignored them, she took a small glance toward Hakuren. "So, you were saying that somewhere, in this…dryland, buried or perhaps sealed the sacred weapon of Eve?"

"Yes," Hakuren answered firmly.

"And our mission-"

"Your mission, sir, you saw the letter before," Hakuren cut her.

Teito grunted, "My mission is to find it and bring it back to the church?"

"It doesn't have to be the church, just retrieve it and back here. Defend this place until reinforcement come," he said easily, "At least that was what Jio-sama has me to tell you."

She grunted again, so un-lady like. She muttered slightly, "Why I feel like being used?"

Hakuren, who was the only one who heard her clearly, smirked. "You say something, Teito-_kun_?"

Teito scowled. "No, you're imagining things."

"I thought so," he deadpanned with a cheeky smile in tag.

The others eyed them suspiciously.

"Are we needed to know?" Hyuuga asked them.

"No/its none your business," thrown at Hyuuga at the same time by them, Hakuren and Teito.

Hyuuga just shrugged. "Anyway, so what we have to do now is waiting. And more waiting."

At that, Teito frown turned into small smile. "I don't think we have to wait that long, Major."

The Major of Staff raised his eyebrows elegantly. "And why is that?"

Hakuren, who was sat on the desk right behind Teito, stand up. He peered into the window behind her shoulder. He smiled too. "Now, because I can see that we have guests on our first watch point."

Meanwhile…

Lance groaned once again as Loki grinned behind his back. The blonde weird bishop scowled when he saw Loki hand him a small red box. "What is this?" Lance asked him.

"Not engagement ring, I assure you," he replied automatically, even though he really wanted to give him one. "It's a key; Chief of Heaven gave me days ago, right after I finish my business with Odin."

Lance sent him a half hearted glare at his partner's cheekiness. "A key, for what?"

"The 'BOX', of course, what else?"

Lance opened his mouth and closed it as fast, he frowned slightly as he opened the box. The key was pure silver with big, round garnet as it's single decoration. Silver keychain hung loosely. "Should I hand it to Vertrag?"

"You should. But better yet if you give it to Her Highness, Lady Eve," Loki said easily.

"And what should I say when she asked me about it?" Lance eyed him warily, he did not want to be the one who receive the end of her tantrum. "And Why."

The dark skinned Arch Angel Laughed loudly; he knew why Lance so worried. "Just tell her that 'its to find the Bascule'. And why it have to be you…its because I can't touch the damn key. I don't have Eve's power, the Light. I'm purely Darkness, my Lovely Ghost," he said, giving him his infamous flirtiest grin.

Lance scowled at 'lovely' comment but dropped it immediately. "We are close; by the way, do you think little Hakuren told them about his status yet?"

"I'm brave enough to bet that he, is, told them already about that. What's the matter?"

The blonde bishop shrugged. "Nothing, just curious."

"Do you think that he can manage to purify them?" Loki asked him again.

"Well, he's young, and quiet powerful even though he's not in his prime, yet, at least. He's barely 18 anyway," he tried to explain, "I have my faith in him, if you ask me."

Loki smiled knowingly, "He was under Castor, yes?"

Lance nodded. "Something's up?"

"Nah, I wonder if he have the same power as Vertrag…."

"Not likely, every new reincarnation of Ghost has their unique powers. It depends on their personality actually," he said, "And before you ask, I don't know, yet, what is his power."

The Scandinavian God of mischief nodded in understanding. "I realize that. Valkyries also have the same rule in reincarnation."

"The differences between Valkyries and Ghosts are they're female while we are female. We are under both Lady Eve's and Verloren's jurisdictions. And our power consist of both Light and Dark, while Valkyries purely Light. Even though some of them has darker power…," Lance said as Loki nodded. "And not all of them are a looker," he snickered.

Loki smacked his head playfully, "Don't let them hear you, or the Silver one might burn you, Lance."

"Not likely, Ghosts ARE stronger than Valkyries."

"By the way, wanna hang out later? I'll even treat you."

"It's not a date, is it?" he watched him warily.

Loki almost said yes, but after he saw the look from Lance, he sighed in defeat. "No, of course not," he said smiling all the way, _'yet.'_

Lance gave him a nod before back to the task at hand, finding the western HQ. "Hey, Loki," he called as he saw black blurs from the northern side.

"Yeah?"

"Is that…"

Loki followed Lance's eyes, his eyes widened when he saw what the black blurs were. "Oh my God," he said slowly.

"Shit, they're not humans…, it's overkill, man….they sends Fallen Angels…."

Western HQ, First point's gate….

Everyone in the vicinity, except Teito and Hakuren, jaw dropped. Right before their eyes were thousands of Fallen Angels and their little minions, the blasted demi-kors.

"There's no way in Hell we can eliminate all of them," Hyuuga said swiftly, still trying to ease his beating heart. "That is overkill; do you think we can manage?"

Teito gave him a shrug as he titled her head slightly. "Wonder what should we do with this kind of situations…any idea?"

"And people call you the best strategist," Hyuuga retorted, but he immediately shut up as Teito sent him a glare of pain trademark, "Sorry, pretend that I never say that." He coughed slightly, "Anyway, what should we do now?"

Konatsu bit his lips. "I think we can just attack them from here?"

"That won't do," Hakuren cut him, "They're, freaking, fallen angels. That explain everything."

"But we can eliminate the demi kors, yes?" Mikage chipped right from where he stand; beside Katsuragi.

"If you have the necessary power, or blood, or life essence aka pieces of soul, then yes you, humans, can destroy them," Hakuren answered him.

"Geh, what's that supposed to mean?"

The Queen sighed, "What he mean, Mikage, human like you, couldn't defeat demi-kors that easily. It's almost the same like non-warsfeil calling wars or kors. Something must be given in equivalent. You want demi-kors gone, you need to give up either your blood, life essence of pieces of YOUR soul, or the necessary power; in this term, the Light based power or power that ruled under Eve's jurisdiction. That include the Elemental power except darkness," she explained to them in two breaths. "However, the Elemental powers are limited in each person and most of it isn't their dominant power. Once the Elemental powers of yours depleted, it couldn't be recharged. Eventually, you'll be dead man," she took a deep breath, "That is why; the military trained only the darkness part and the bishop the light part. None of them trained you people with elemental power. Because its not worth the sacrifice."

"But if we don't use it, this country will fall," Kuroyuri responded calmly, "I'm willing to put aside my darkness and use the elemental part, Teito-kaasama," he said softly.

"You can't Kuroyuri-kun," she said firmly, "Even though you can use the elemental and you can use the power of soul, you forgot one thing."

"And what is that?"

"All of you, and I mean the Black Hawk members in Ayanami-sama's team, have half souls. And that suicide. I won't allow it," she said softly, trace of soft smile could be seen before it's gone in a second.

Katsuragi butt in, "We're ready to protect this country with all means, your Majesty," he said softly at her.

"Yes, trust us, Teito-san. We, as proud Barsburg Empire Soldier and guardian of Raggs Kingdom, will protect this country. Trust us, Tiashe-sama," Haruse said softly.

Mikage looked so hopeful that Teito would let them fight. He sent a look at Hakuren in order to help him to convince Teito. Hakuren shook his head slightly as he smiled sadly at him.

Teito sighed slightly. "I understand that you people are ready to give your lives in order to protect this country. But…"

"But?"

"I'm not ready to lose you all."

TBC


	10. Kapitel X interlude 01

**What if Redux : ****"****I'm not EVE!****"**

Desclaimer: not mine

Open pervious chapter for more details (AN, legends, summary, genre, rate, etc). I'm too lazy to write the same thing over and over again.

**Kapitel X interlude: Dream**

Teito watched the cursed soldiers ravaging the first post with disdain. She had to do something, fast. "Can your priests and bishops purify them from here?" she asked Hakuren softly.

"Yes, but they need to get closer just a little bit," Hakuren answered her.

She sighed. "Second post. I give you that. I'll help," she said softly again.

"You can't, you have your own mission, Teito," the blond bishop countered.

Teito tch-ed. "We don't have time for arguing, Hakuren," she said coldly, "Nor we have time to waste. They're almost on the second post. Better have them to start the preparation. I'll take the air attack. And before you ask, yes, I can deal wide-scale light-zhyphon."

Hakuren snorted, "I know that you're a sadist with masochist tendency, Teito-san, but I never know that you're a suicide type."

The brunette young lady glowered at him.

"Maa, ii. If you can handle the pressure, be my guest then." Hakuren left them.

Teito eyed his back heatedly. She knew that she would be in high pressure up there, not to mention the heat that those cursed soldiers emitted might harm her. The chance for her to survive was very, very, small. Hakuren knew that, she knew that. But she's willing to take the risk. In the end, she followed Hakuren, leaving her comrades in silence.

Mikage watched his friend's back warily. He knew something would go wrong, he just hoped for a miracle to come….

Teito grimaced slightly as stray arrow scratched her left cheek. He scowled when he saw Hakuren's ghost form jumped to her side. "Any luck, Vertrag?"

Hakuren, or Vertrag, shrugged. "It seems the reinforcement won't be coming on time, the question is, are you alright?"

Teito took a deep breath and released it slowly, "Guess so."

"Will you survive?"

The brunete smirked slightly, titled his head as he snorted. "Saa," was her short reply before she threw her self into the crowd to eliminate more enemies.

The blond new ghost shook his head gently, "You'll be the dead of me, Lady Eve," he said softly before followed the young lady. Unfortunately, at some points, both of them surrounded by the enemies. Hakuren raised his eyebrows as he glanced warily at them. "So, Milady, what should we do?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Well, I love my life, thank you very much," Hakuren shot back.

"Then survive, Hakuren."

"On it, Milady," was his playful reply.

And then, with such incredible speed, both of them massacred them. Their movements were smooth and deadly. They killed them efficiently, no unnecessary movements. Bodies after bodies, souls after souls, they sent them back to the right place. Purify them with all the power they got. However, they forgot one thing, it was true that Teito was the reincarnation of Eve…but right now, whoever she was, the Queen of Raggs or no, she's still a human. Nothing more, nothing less.

At one point, when Hakuren slashed another enemies as he grinned at the Milady, he frozen up. Three swords stabbed right into the mid-section of Teito's body. Blood trickled down from her lips, she smirked at Hakuren, "Idiot…give them hell…Vertrag," she said as she chopped their head with one move before she fell.

"TEITO!"

"TEITO!" Blue eyes snapped open as his breath ragged unstably. His body sweated, hair damped because of it. his eyes widened slightly as he turn his head furiously to check certain brunette who was sleeping on the bed right beside him. as he saw her sleeping soundly, Mikage smiled slightly. He watched the calm, peaceful face of hers for another minute before he decide to step down from his bed. He sat on Teito's bed side. He stroked her hair lovingly. "I'll protect you…at least…I'll have Hakuren protect you…hime-sama," he said as he gave Teito a peck kiss on his fore head.

Tbc

**AN: **I'm alive, I'm not dropping this fic or **What If** either, or my other fanfics... I'm in the middle of writing them till the end. So I can post it later faster.

Thank you for the reviews, alert, and favorite :D


	11. Kapitel X interlude 02

**What if Redux : ****"****I'm not EVE!****"**

Desclaimer: not mine

Open pervious chapter for more details (AN, legends, summary, genre, rate, etc). I'm too lazy to write the same thing over and over again.

**Kapitel X interlude: Letter**

Hakuren snapped from his though when he heard Mikage's scream. He bit his lips, he knew that Mikage was dreaming about certain future event. A dreadful one at that. Mikage, as the 'twin' of Oak family, have special power. Every twin that ever grace the Oak family had them actually. And Mikage poses something that similar to…future-teller.

The blonde youth shook his head in defeat. "Gosh…I think I need some sleep…." He muttered to himself.

"No can do, Hakuren-san…," said Hyuuga, who was happen in his room along side with Konatsu. "We need to finish this."

"Yes, I aware of that, Major," Hakuren replied.

Konatsu glanced at the door. "Do you think…that whatever Mikage-kun dreamed about wasn't about Teito-san's death?"

The blond bishop frowned, "I doubt that, he got nightmare."

"Er…right."

"Well then, have any idea what should we write to Aya-tan?" asked Hyuuga, ignoring the uneasiness that hanging in the room.

"We wrote the battle strategies, the pros and cons…hmm…" Konatsu scratched his chin, "Should we put the possible future that Mikage-kun dreamed?"

Hyuuga and Hakuren eyed Konatsu like he grow the second head.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Actually…that's not a bad idea," Hyuuga murmured. "Aya-tan might come faster…"

Hakuren snorted. "I doubt that."

"Why's that?"

Hakuren's expression turned grim. He sighed as he twirl his hair nervously. "For lots of fates and destinies that we can change, there's some that can't be change. Such as birth…."

Hyuuga stared at him, "And death…"

Konatsu gulped.

Tbc


	12. Kapitel X interlude 03

**What if Redux : ****"****I'm not EVE!****"**

Desclaimer: not mine

Open pervious chapter for more details (AN, legends, summary, genre, rate, etc). I'm too lazy to write the same thing over and over again.

**Kapitel X interlude: Black Rose**

"Oi, Castor," certain blond, pervert, bishop called his long-time partner without move his eyes from his book.

"Yes?" Castor replied, still stitching something for his doll.

"Do you mind if I borrow Hakuren?" Frau asked the red head.

Castor twitched slightly. "And what? Are you going to pull him into the darkness path?"

Frau snorted. "We're all in the same boat here, Castor," Frau raised his eyebrow as he took a peek on him. "No, I just want to have one date with him."

Castor twitched again. "Yes, I mind," he scowled when he saw Frau snickered behind his book. "Wipe your snicker before Lab saw it."

"Saw what?"

Both of them jumped a little as they heard Labrador's voice from the corner of the room. "Nothing!" Frau replied for both of them.

"That was close," Castor muttered. "Okay, what did you want to ask me actually?"

Frau shook his head, "Nah, nothing…well, it's something, but I think its not that important right now."

"Why I have this feeling that when you say its not important, it ALWAYS something important in the end?" The red head adjust his glasses, "Is it just me, or are you hiding something behind our back?"

Frau scowled slightly, "It's just you."

Castor snorted, "Why I don't believe that?"

"That's because you're an idiot."

"What was that?" castor eyes glinted dangerously.

"Nothing!"

Right before Castor manage to harm the poor bishop, Lab voiced his opinion, "Stop antagonizing Castor, Frau…you know better. And Castor, please don't behead him…we still need him. And I think you better told US what's bothering you, Frau."

The said man shook his head. "Honestly, it's nothing."

Castor rolled his eyes. Lab sighed in defeat, "If you said so…" he trailed off, "by the way, if you really want Hakuren as yours, its okay, we can break up and I'll going out with Castor here," Lab said as he smiled way too sweetly at them.

"What? No!"/"No, Thanks!" shout Frau and Castor at the same time.

"Oh well, suit your self~" the serene looking man said. Before back to his frowning.

Castor, who was watching him for sometime now, frowned. "You know, you shall stop frowning, Lab. You don't want to have wrinkles on your fair face, do you?"

Frau snorted. "Him? wrinkles? Like that even possible."

Lab frown went deeper.

"Okay, Lab, stop frowning, what is it?" Castor said hastily, made his fellow bishop closed his book and paid attention to Labrador.

"It's the Roses….."

"What happen?"

"I can't null it, I'm not sure what'll happen in the future, but it's not going to be good," Lab said shakily. He sighed before turned his body, showed to them the Rose on his hand. "They turned Black…."

And his companions paled.

Tbc


	13. Kapitel X interlude 04

**What if Redux : ****"****I'm not EVE!****"**

Desclaimer: not mine

Open pervious chapter for more details (AN, legends, summary, genre, rate, etc). I'm too lazy to write the same thing over and over again.

**Kapitel X interlude: The Message**

Ayanami sighed heavily, he knew something bad would happen…but he couldn't do anything. Not when he had a lot of problems on his table. He massaged his temple in frustration. "Say again, Lady K?"

The lady sighed too. "For the love of Chief of Heaven….I told you once, I don't want to repeat it again."

"Why?" he replied.

"You're my superior, you should know why…you can read my mind!" she snapped at him.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to be polite, Milady," he said sarcastically.

While both of them threw insults at each others…the Emperor of Barsburg face palmed. "Okay, okay, both of you…stop it. you're being childish right now."

Ayanami gave the Emperor half-hearted glare. "Hn."

Lady K scowled. "Whatever, I have to go back to them. They need me more than you people. By the way, don't be LATE."

As the woman flied away in her real-form, Bastian glanced at Ayanami. "So?"

Ayanami shook his head in defeat. "I told you humans why sometimes I HATE Him already…" he mumbled in disdain. He groaned slightly, "Tell me what I should do now?"

"'This war will cost you someone important, Lord of Darkness…', was she said…" Bastian said as he rubbed his chin, "'just as the book of Fate stated.'" Bastian raised from his seat. "I have to go back to Jio-sama…I'll find a way to fix this….I hope."

"Please," the silver-haired general muttered before went back to sit right in front of his Emperor. "Tell me, Your Majesty…what should I do?"

The Emperor gave him a sad smile. "I don't know, Ayanami…I don't know…"

Tbc

AN: oookay….after some…unimportant filler…next chapter will be the real Kapitel X. and…eh? There will be…unexpected twist (I hope that you people didn't expected it…and I hope this twist will be original/the first twist in this fandom, since I hardly read fanfic nowadays…) Hmm…just hoping that you won't KILL me or flame me for that…heh~ so..ciao~ ::Runs away::

Ps. Suddenly I forgot about the next twist/plot. ::sweatdropped::

R&R please **c:**


End file.
